Talent Show
by RanulfsGirl245
Summary: This is a story about my OC Lyndsay and her troubles. Read and find out what they are. RR. Rated T for language and possible sexual themes. No yaoi or Yuri is mentioned.
1. Here we Go!

Talent Show

Hey everyone! This is a story about my OC Lyndsay and her problems and trying to solve them, but she's not alone. She has her friends and her brother there to help her out, but Lyndsay has never gotten any help in her life so she wants to solve these problems on her own. I know the title probably doesn't make sense, but you will see later why. Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Or any characters. I also do not own any song mentioned in this story. It belongs to their original owner. I own Lyndsay, Ether, Vickitoria, Karin, Duej, Raquel, Electra, Gosalyne, and Saman. I also do not own any music. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my throne room, bored as hell. There was nothing to do. My brother, Roy, was off at Smash Mansion, where he has been for about two years. He visits occasionally and writes as much as possible, but it's not that same without him here for good. My other brother, Soren, lives in Crimea and I rarely see him. The last time I saw him was about a year and half ago. He says he is always busy and doesn't have time to visit. I know what he means by that. He and his girlfriend, of about three years, have a child now. I think her name is Leslie. She is a really adorable baby and looks exactly like her mother, Ilyanna. She has her purple eyes, her hair style and facial expressions and looks. From Soren, she has his hair color, his attitude, and clothing type. I really do miss them a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married right now. I think I know why Soren is avoiding me too. When my brothers and I were little, we were attacked by Medues, the dragon sorceress. She basically despised me and wanted me dead. She invaded the castle and practically tore down our village and majority of the Simbodians. She said that she would kill my parents and brothers if I didn't sacrifice myself. I told her to get it over with. Just as she was about to stab me, my Mother jumped in front of me and sacrificed herself. I tried to save her by using some of my healing powers, but nothing worked. I cried over the hollow body of my Mother. My Father then died two weeks later due to a broken heart. I always felt like a murderer. I was 10 when my parents died, Soren was 15, and Roy was 11. I always felt like Roy and Soren blamed me for the deaths of our parents. I confronted them about it once, and they said that it wasn't my fault and left it at that. When I was 12, Soren left the castle and went to live in Crimea. That just left Roy and I to take care of the castle. But then, a year later, Roy gets an invitation to go sign up for Melee. I was really happy for him and told him to go and I could take care of the castle on my own. Now, I am a 16 year old princess taking care of this big castle by myself. I usually talk to my friends, Karin and Vickitoria. I have other friends too, but they are the ones I talk to most of the time. I was looking through my spell book, when one of my servants came rushing in.

"Princess Lyndsay, A letter has arrived and Princess Karin and Princess Vickitoria are here to see you. It seemed important." He bowed, gave me the letter and sped off. I sighed and looked at who the sender was. It was from Roy! I smiled and opened it quickly.

_Dear Lyndsay,_

_ I know it's been a while since I have written last, so don't get all pissy. I have been very busy with the tournament and stuff. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out and sign up for a new tournament called Brawl. I am sure that Ether can take care of the castle with you gone. Think about it, Lyndsay. Everyone wants you to come out, especially Marth. Don't tell him I told you, but I think he has a thing for you. Maybe you could invite Karin and Vickitoria. I haven't seen Karin in a while. I kinda miss her. So, think about it and I will let Master Hand know of your arrival or not. I love you always!_

_ Love, _

_ Older bro, _

_ Roy._

I felt like dancing around like an idiot. Roy asked me to come out for Brawl! I couldn't believe it. I ran, as fast as my long white dress would let me, to the front door to see If Karin and Vickitoria got a letter too. Vickitoria had her father, Ganondorf, in Brawl and hasn't seen him in years. Karin had her older brother, Ike, whom she hasn't seen in almost a year. I got to the door to find that they were indeed there. Karin was wearing a long, puffy dress that went down to her ankles. She also had a pixie cut of brown hair that matched her brown and red eyes. She had tan skin and a light touch of freckles. Her dress was similar to mine, but hers was orange and red and mine was light blue and white. Vickitoria was wearing a long black dress that also went down to her ankles, but hers wasn't puffy. She had deep red eyes and night black hair and also had tan skin. We all collided in a hug.

"Oh my god Lyndsay! We haven't seen you in like forever" Karin said as we stopped our hugging. Vickitoria chuckled.

"Yeah. It has been a long time. I think the last time we saw each other was two weeks ago." She rolled her eyes at Karin, who just ignored her.

"Hey, Vickitoria and Karin. Did you guys get a letter from you father and brother?" I asked them.

"The last letter I got from Ike was about a week ago." Karin shrugged.

"I got one from my father last week too. Did you get one from Roy yet?" Vickitoria asked. I held the letter clutched behind my back.

"Yeah. I just got it this morning." I gave it to them and they gasped.

"Lyndsay, are you going to do it?" Karin asked, shocked.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and talk about it. I don't wanna stress out the servants." We all headed up the long staircase and walked down the long corridor till we got to my room. My room included a huge walk in closets with shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes, bikinis, jeans, pajamas, and coats. I had a medium sized dresser in the back by the window that was all full of jewels and jewelry. I had a huge king sized bed with a teepee like thing over it. I had a lot of furniture and paintings. Most of my room was either white or light blue. Once I closed my door, Karin took off her dress which revealed her traditional outfit: A red mini skirt, an orange cami, with a pair of red and orange converses. Vickitoria did the same. Her outfit included a red halter shirt, black capris, and 2 in. heels. My outfit included a pair of white booty shorts, a blue tee, and a pair of white on the outside, light blue on the inside furry boots. We went and sat on my bed to continue our conversation.

"I will probably take Roy up on his offer. I miss him soo much, and it would give us a chance to grow closer, you know. Ever since mom and dad died, Roy, Soren, and I have all been distant from each other. It felt like our family had fallen apart, which it had." I told them, as I found the comforter from my bed more interesting. They sighed.

"I would go, Lyndsay. This could be a once in a lifetime chance. It could help you and Roy's relationship a whole lot better." Karin said, putting her hand on mine. I smiled at her.

"Besides, you need a break. You have been working a lot lately, having to take care of this castle. I swear if I ever see Soren, I am going to kick his ass. He should have never left you and Roy to take care of it alone." Vickitoria said. I nodded.

"I've been trying to get ahold of Soren for the last couple months, but he just sends me straight to voicemail. And it really pisses me off." I told them.

"Oh, Lyndsay? Can we listen to music? I want you to listen to this song I found." Karin said, running over to grab her red iPod and iPod dock. I sighed.

"What's it called?" I asked her, as she turned on her dock.

"It's called 'Suddenly by Superchick'. The whole song reminded me of you." I kinda got scared.

"Alright, let's listen to it." I told her. She jumped on the bed, put her iPod on and hit Play. Then, the song started to play.

_She feels lost in her own life  
>Treading water just to keep from slipping under<br>And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be  
>Tired of trying to do it right<br>Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making might be taking her to who she'll be_

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
>And after all this time it worked out just fine<br>And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be  
>And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here<em>

_She feels locked in her own life  
>Scared of what she might lose<br>If she moves away from who she was  
>And she's afraid of being free<br>There's a way she knows is right  
>And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking<br>Is a step of faith towards who she'll be_

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
>And after all this time it worked out just fine<br>And suddenly i am where I'm supposed to be  
>And after all the tears, I was supposed to be here<em>

_And here where the night is darkest black  
>She feels the fear<br>And the light is farthest back  
>And through her tears<br>She can see the dawn  
>Its coming skies will clear<br>And the light will find her where she's always been_

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
>And after all this time it worked out just fine<br>And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be  
>And after all the tears, I was supposed to be here<em>

I was kinda confused when I heard this song. But, Karin was right. This song goes perfectly with my life. I looked at Karin, who was beaming at me.

"So, what did you think of the song?" She asked.

"This is the theme song of my life, for sure." Vickitoria laughed.

"Yeah. Karin, if you're such a master on music, tell me what song goes with me." Vickitoria smirked.

"Oh, I had that song picked out for months." Karin giggled. Vickitoria groaned.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, annoyed. Her grin got wider.

"It's called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young'. It fits you soo well." Karin said.

"It sounds like a title for me." Vickitoria agreed to listen to it. Karin pressed a few buttons on her iPod and hit Play. It then started playing.

_[Chorus]__  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]__  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]__  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]__  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

_I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
>Can't change I am<br>Sexy naughty bitchy me_

Vickitoria was grinning and nodding along with the whole song.

"Wow. So, you're basically calling Vickitoria a slut?" I asked Karin, sarcastically.

"Of course not. I just think it fits her personality." Karin said. I giggled.

"I was just kidding. And I agree with you, it does fit her personality. Your turn Karin. I wanna pick the song. "I looked through her iPod and saw one that caught my eye. I grinned mischievously.

"Found it." I scrolled over the song and pressed Play. Once it started playing, Karin groaned and Vickitoria and I laughed.

_Hi Barbie  
>Hi Ken!<br>Do you wanna go for a ride?  
>Sure Ken!<br>Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

__Vickitoria and I were rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. Karin didn't look too pleased. Once we were done, we sat up and looked at a not to happy Karin.

"So, you guys think I'm a blond bimbo. I'm not even blond!" She told us, pulling her hair.

"We just thought it went with your personality." Vickitoria said.

"Alright, let's discuss what we are going to do about the brawl situation." I told them. Karin calmed down and Vickitoria bit her tongue. I turned the radio down and set it on 'Stacey's Mom by Bowling for Soup'. And then we continued to talk.

"Are you going or what?" Vickitoria asked. I sighed.

"I guess so. I am not going alone though. Karin, call your parents and ask them if you can go and Vickitoria call your servant or whatever and ask them." They whipped out their cell phones and started typing in a number. Karin had a brief conversation with her Mother and said that she could go. Vickitoria was on the phone for about 15 minutes yelling at one of her servants. When she got off the phone she told that she could go. They needed to go back to their castles to get their stuff, so I used some of my magic to transport them back to their homes. I told them to call me when they are done packing and such, then they were gone. I took out my suitcase and started to pack majority of my boots, shoes, flip flops, skirts, shorts, jeans, tank tops, tees, bikini, jewelry, and dresses. Everything seemed to fit in my one suitcase so I used the other one to pack my spell books, wands, cape, crown, sword, and sheath. When I was done, I put everything up on one of the corners. I went over to Karin's iPod and put on 'Single Ladies by Beyonce' and started to dance and sing along with the song. This was like my favorite song.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
><em>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<em>

_Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Decided to dip and now you wanna trip<br>Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Just cried my tears, for three good years  
>Ya can't be mad at me<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up, drink in my cup  
>I can care less what you think<em>

_I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
>What it really feels like to miss me<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond<br>Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost Ill be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

Once the song was over, I heard a bunch of laughter coming from my bed. I looked to my phone and saw that I had called Roy, Karin, Saman, Duej, Raquel, Vickitoria, Electra, and Gosalyne. I blushed deep red. They heard me singing. I guess when I fell down on my bed at one part; I could've dialed their numbers. I also had it on speaker.

"Lyndsay, I didn't know you could sing. Everyone in Smash Mansion heard you." Roy chuckled.

"Damn, Lyndsay. You sure do have a voice." Duej said.

"Can you sing another song?" That was Raquel.

"Lyndsay, Karin and I need to get warped back. So, used some of that voodoo magic and teleport us back." Vickitoria grumped. I sighed. I told everyone I would talk to them later and clicked off. I then concentrated my magic and teleported Karin and Vickitoria back. They had their suitcases and a travel bag. They both had shitty ass grins on their faces.

"What the hell are you guys smiling about?" I asked them.

"Didn't know you could sing, that's all." Vickitoria snickered.

"You know, Marth heard you sing. I swear the word 'sexy' came out of his mouth." Karin giggled. I threw a pillow at her. Missed her by a centimeter.

"At least I don't make out with a picture of Roy everyday." I threw at her. She blushed.

"Shut up, Lyndsay. And it's not everyday." She murmured the last part. I laughed.

"Hey, at least I ain't the one who has very sexual and weird dreams about Ike everynight. Now that's disturbing." Karin said. She, yet again, dodged a pillow.

"Shut up, Karin. I would strangle you right now if I could." Vickitoria sneered. Her sneer then became a laugh. We were all then laughing.

"So, ladies, think we should head out to Smash Mansion. Oh, wait! I have to call Master Hand to let him know we are coming." I took out my white and blue flip phone and then dialed Master Hand's number.

"Master Hand speaking." A gruff voice said on the other line.

"Hello Master Hand, This is Lyndsay Tennaka." I stated myself.

"Ahh, Lyndsay. I have heard a lot about you. I prefer you are calling about signing up for Brawl, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ike's sister, Karin, Ganondorf's daughter, Vickitoria and I would like to sign up for Brawl, if that is possible." I asked him. He chuckled a little bit.

"Of course, dear. You and your friends are more than welcome to join." Master Hand said, pleased. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Master Hand. I was also wondering if you wouldn't tell Ike, Ganondorf, or Roy about our arrival. Just tell them that there are a couple of new smashers coming, if you don't mind." I asked, politely.

"I am way ahead of you. I actually told all the smashers last night about to new smashers coming and they have been decorating the place like crazy. Speaking of crazy, I need to go, dear. Crazy Hand is playing with the silly string and you know where this is going to lead. Call when you are close to the mansion." He then hung up. I l closed my phone and looked at them.

"We leave immediately." I told them. We all then jumped up and down, screaming. I grabbed my suitcases and went downstairs, followed by Vickitoria and Karin. I met up with my favorite servant and best friend, Ether.

"Good afternoon, Princess Lyndsay. Where are you going, my child?" She asked as she saw the suitcases in my hand. I kinda felt bad for leaving her now.

"Umm I got an invitation to go to Smash Mansion with Roy, and I wanted to leave the Castle to you while I am away." I told her. She smiled politely.

"I do not mind watching the castle in your absent while you are away. When will you be back?" She asked. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know when I would be back. She nodded

"Well, I will let the stable boys know and they will have your horses ready in about 15 minutes." She then turned and walked to the door that led to the ranch. I felt uncomfortable now. One of the stable boys likes me and he always draws pictures of me and writes me romantic poems. I have explained to him many times that I don't like him the way he likes me, but he still writes me sappy love letters.

"Awwwww, Lyndsay. Are you nervous about seeing the stable boy?" Vickitoria cooed. I punched her lightly. Only she and Karin knew about the poetic stable boy. When we got to the stable, the stable boy, whose name was Joes, was saddling up my horse. My horse was pure white, as pure as the snow, a light blue man and tail, and had a birthmark on her forehead. Karin's was a chestnut colored horse with an orange mane and a red tail. Vickitoria's was a night black horse with a blood red mane and tail. Joes was putting the saddle on, when he noticed me walk in. He turned beet-red when he saw me. I smiled at him and walked over to my horse.

"G-G-Good Morning, P-P-Princess L-L-L-Lyndsay." He stammered.

"Good Morning, Joes. How is she looking today?" I asked him, sweetly.

"Just fine. She has a little of a twisted ankle but all in all she's just dandy." He told me.

"That's good. I thought that it would be worse." I told him as I petted Snowflakes snout. He rubbed the back of his neck. Joes had spiky green hair with green eyes. He wasn't buff, but he had enough muscle on him. He has a tan and usually wears a red shirt with faded jeans. He was about a year older than me and we get along just fine, until he stammers or starts blurting random things out, but he is a sweet and cute guy. I thought he would be perfect for one of my servants named Candy. Candy had long pink hair and light pink eyes. She wears a pink and white sundress and has pale skin. Candy even told me that she liked Joes, but she's afraid he won't like her back.

"I thought so too, but the town horse shaman came by and gave her some medicine, and she immediately stood back up." He told me as he petted her belly. Karin was already hitching hers and Vickitoria's horses to the carriage, which had enough food and water for our trip, plus our luggage. I then led mine to the field and mounted her. I think 2 horses to the carriage were enough. Vickitoria sat in the carriage with her sword in case we got robbed and Karin sat on the edge holding the horse's reins. I followed next to them. I waved goodbye and went into town. Immediately, little children started waving at me and I even dismounted my horse and gave some of the children hugs. I even gave a poor mother one of my most expensive jewels. She was so grateful, she hugged me super tight. After I waved at the last of the people, I was out of Simbodia. We walked on a trail that led from here to Kokiri Village, where one of our good friends, Saman, lives.

One the way, we sorta lost our carriage. We stopped at a stream to get our horses some water and I kinda didn't hitch the carriage to a tree so it rolled in the river. We were almost to Kokiri Village. Maybe Saman could probably give us some food, but not a lot. Kokiri Village is like an hour away Smash Mansion, from what I heard. We continued on the path for about 2 hours before we came across a little village that was surrounded by trees. We entered the village and were ambushed by little girls and boys that were barely over 5 ft. Almost everyone here had blond or dark green hair. I scanned the village for Saman and Saria. Saria was Saman's twin sister. We stopped outside a little hut and dismounted our horses. After we tied our horses up, we were collided by 2 short girls that looked about 14. One of the girls was about 4ft. 9 in., had blond hair just below her ears, her ears were pointed, she wore a blue dress just above her knees, wore a blue and green headband in her hair, and she wore green converses. She had peach colored skin and beautiful green eyes. The other girl looked almost the same, except she had green hair and brown eyes and wore a green dress.

"Oh, Lyndsay! It's been a while since we have seen you." The blond girl said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, Saman. It has been about a month or 2, right?" I said. She giggled. She noticed Karin and Vickitoria behind me. She ran over and hugged both of them.

"I was thinking that you forgot about us, Shorty." Vickitoria said, playfully. Saman punched her lightly in the arm. She then went over and hugged Karin.

"Looks like you've grown a little bit since I saw you last." Saman indeed looked like she grown at least 4 inches.

"Are you guys here for a purpose?" Saria asked from behind. Saman and Saria led us in the hut and, after we got comfortable, starting explaining about going to Smash Mansion and needing some food to get us by for about an hour. Saman then went into the kitchenette and started to pack a picnic.

"Wait, if you guys are going to Smash Mansion, then you're going to see Link, right?" Saria asked. Saman stopped packing the basket and turned to face us. Link was Saman and Saria's older brother.

"Yeah. He, Roy, Marth, Ike, and a whole bunch of people." Vickitoria explained. They looked very eager for some reason.

"Can we go with you, Lyndsay? I really wanna see Link. Please!" Saman whined, once she was done with the basket. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Saman. Master Hand doesn't want any outside visitors." I told them. Their faces immediately fell. I felt bad for them. They haven't seen Link in about 3 years and miss him like crazy. I thought for a moment before I thought of something.

"Hey, I have an idea. I'll call Link on my phone and you can talk to him." I told them as I took my phone out.

"I will also give you one of the cell phones I don't use and you can call anyone, anytime you want." Their faces brightened up again. I went in my suitcase and grabbed a pink slide-up phone. I handed it to Saria, who was studying it. Saman took it and started pressing random buttons. I laughed, along with Karina and Vickitoria.

"Ok. I'm going to call Link now. So, be quiet." I hushed them. They nodded and covered their mouths. I put my cell on speaker and dialed Links number. It rang a minute before a gruff voice came on the other line.

"Link here. What the hell do you want?" He asked, tiredly.

"Wow, Link. Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" I asked him, annoyed. He seems to always be sleeping.

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry, Lyndsay. I just got up. What's up?" He asked. I looked over and Saria and Saman, who looked like they were ready to scream.

"Nothing. I just have a question." I told him.

"Shoot." He said.

"If you could talk to 2 people in the world right now that you haven't seen in while, who would they be?" I asked him.

"That's easy. It would be Saman and Saria, you know my little sisters. I haven't talked to them in ages. Why?" He asked. I handed the phone to Saman, who started talking immediately.

"Hey, Linky. It's me!" She practically yelled through the phone. There was a silence.

"Saman?" Link asked, about 2 minutes later. She giggled.

"Of course, silly. Who else would it be?" She said. Saria then took the phone.

"Hey Link, its Saria." Saria said in her normal speaking voice. They had a brief conversation about some random crap. They said their goodbyes and both hung up. I programmed Links number in her phone, as I did Karin, Vickitoria, Roy, Marth, Ike, Pit, Raquel, Duej, Electra, and Gosalyne's number. Once I finished that, we took the basket and said our goodbyes and mounted out horse and headed toward the exit of Kakariko Village.

"That was a sweet thing you did for them. I know it's hard not seeing their brother in such a long time." Karin said, as she galloped next to me.

"It's the least I could do for them." I told her.

We walked in silence for about an hour before a mansion started to come into view. We reared our horses and galloped as fast as we could. I took us about 10 minutes before we made it to a fence with 2 security guards on either side of the fence.

"Stat yourself" The one on the left said in a husky voice.

"I am Princess Lyndsay Tennaka of Simbodia." I stated as I dismounted my horse.

"I am Princess Vickitoria Mendosa of the Underworld." Vickitoria stated herself as she dismounted her horse and walked next to me.

"I am Princess Karin Culatta of Crimea." Karin said as she also dismounted her horse and walked next to us. The guys looked at us in bewilderment.

"You do not look like princesses." The one on the right told us.

"Why don't you call Master Hand and ask him. He is expecting us." Vickitoria told them as she crossed her arms, as did Karin and I. The guards looked at each and back at us. Then, the one on the right took out his cell and started to dial a number. He waited for about 15 seconds before I heard someone come on the line.

"Good evening, Master Hand. I just wanted to let you know that there are 3 young ladies at the gate wanting access." He told the phone. There was mumbling on the other line.

"Princess Lyndsay Tennaka, Karin Culatta, and Vickitoria Mendosa." There was a short pause.

"Alright, Master Hand." He then hung up and looked at us.

"Sorry we had to make you wait, Princesses. We will take your horses around back. When you get through the gate, go to your left, behind the Mansion and everyone should be there." The guard said. We gave them our horses and let us through. We examined each other to make sure we weren't dirty. Karin was still wearing her orange cami, red and orange converse, and red mini skirt, Vickitoria was still wearing her black capris and red halter shirt, but she changed her heels to flats, and I was still wearing my white booty shorts and light blue and white boots, but I changed my shirt to a light blue lace cami. Once we thought we were ready, we headed around back. We could hear music playing. The music was getting louder and louder with every step we took. I was able to know what song was playing. It was 'Shake it by Metro Station." We got to the entrance to the patio area and could already see every smasher possible. And trust me, there were a lot. We hid behind a bush and I started dialing Links number. I could see him from a distance take out his cell. He was around Roy, Marth, Ike, Pit, and a couple of girls. He finally answered his phone.

"Link here." He stated.

"Why don't you ever say hello?" I whispered.

"Don't say my name yet. Just slowly turn around." I instructed him. He turned around slowly and everyone and quizzical looks on their faces.

"Stop!" I whispered loudly. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at the bush. I could tell he was sorta drunk because he yelled out.

"Hey, Lyndsay, Karin, and Vickitoria. Where you all at?" The music stopped and everyone looked at Link, especially Roy, Ganondorf, and Ike.

"Link, how much did you drink?" A girl in purple asked.

"Link is such a moron." Vickitoria hissed. She didn't do it quietly either. Karin and I glared at her. Everyone soon looked at the bush we were hiding in.

"Vickitoria, you just can't just shut up?" I asked her in my normal speaking voices. Then, some guy in a helmet, yelled out.

"Holy shit, it's a talking bush!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. Everyone gasped. I pulled Vickitoria and Karin up with me. We smiled at the crowd.

"I am not a talking bush, you drunk moron. I'm a real person." I stepped out of the bush and showed them I was real. Vickitoria and Karin walked out next to me. Link soon walked over.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I punched him in the arm. He winced.

"Ow. That hurt. I didn't know you were going to surprise us." He slurred.

"Well, you also didn't have to yell our names like that." I told him. He slowly walked back to the group he came from. Everyone was staring at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. If no one is going to talk, then I will do the talking. I am Princess Lyndsay Tennaka of Simbodia." I told them.

"And I am Princess Vickitoria Mendosa of the Underworld." Vickitoria stated herself.

"Oh, and I am Princess Karin Culatta of Crimea." She giggled. Before I could say anything else, I was crushed into a hug. I looked and saw that It was Roy. I hugged him back.

"Hey, Roy." I told him. He let me go and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Lyndsay, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Remember that letter you sent me? Well, here I am." I told him with my arms wide open. He chuckled. I looked and saw Karin and Ike in an embrace, as were Vickitoria and Ganondorf. After the hugging, we were introduced to a lot of people. I was just finishing with a girl named Zelda, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone that made my day 10 times better.

"Are you just going to forget about me?" The person chuckled. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Of course not, Marth. I saved the best for last." I giggled. I looked at him and saw that he blushed. We laughed and continued to hug. Best day ever.


	2. UhOh

Talent Show

This story was originally a one shot, I got carried away. So, now its going to be a chapter story. Again, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters. I only own Lyndsay, Vickitoria, and Karin.

Chapter 2

I woke up this morning feeling like I got ran over by a bus. Jeez, what the hell happened last night? I remember me and Roy drinking at the bar, Ike coming up and flirting with me, Marth and Karin dancing, Peach and Zelda taking care of the little kids, Samus... I don't know where Samus was and Vickitoria giving Captain Falcon and Snake a lap dance. I shuddered at the memory. I tried opening my eyes, but quickly shut them again. Someone left my curtain open and the fucking light rays were pouring in. I attempted to open them again. I feel like shit. I looked down and saw I was wearing someone's tunic. Oh, shit. The tunic was a dark shade of blue and red. Roy's was red and light blue, Marth's was light blue and dark blue, and Link's was green. I tried to get up, but someone had their arm around my waist. I looked to see what the arm was connected to and I could have just screamed.

"IKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He woke up with a start and instinctively grabbed his sword, Ragnell. When he saw there was no danger, he put it away. He then noticed me and his face went white.

"Lyndsay, what the hell are doing in my room?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing." I told him.

"This is my room. Now, answer my question." He snapped.

"I just did." I told him with a smart ass attitude.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't remember half the shit that happened last night."

"Same here. I remember you flirting with me." I told him. He turned as red as Roy's hair.

"I did not flirt with you." He said, defensively. I snickered.

"Sure you didn't." I told him as I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. Wait, you don't think that we... you know?" He asked.

"What? Had sex? We could've. I mean, I woke up wearing your tunic, my legs hurt, and you have a white stain on your sheets." He then tuned to his sheets to find a white stain on his sheets where he slept. He blushed yet again.

"Shit. Roy's going to kill me." He sighed.

"Roy doesn't need to know. This is our little secret." I winked at him.

"Yeah." He said. I smiled at him. I kind of don't regret sleeping with Ike. He is a good looking guy. I heard that when he lived in Crimea, he had girls stalk him and follow him around. I can see why now. I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Then, there was a knock on the door. We both jumped.

"Who the hell is it?" He told the door. There was a faint chuckle.

"Really, Ike? Just open the damn door." It was Roy! I quickly took off Ike's tunic and gave it to him, revealing my strapless light blue lace bra and panties. He blushed. I then found all of my clothes and went under Ike's bed. As soon I was comfortable, Ike opened the door.

"What's up, Roy?" Ike said. I then noticed Roy's boots walking to Ike's bed. I held my breath. He sat down.

"You haven't seen Lyndsay, have you?" He asked Ike.

"Not since last night. Why?" He asked.

"Well, no one knows where she's at. She was supposed to bunk rooms with Vickitoria and Karin, but she didn't turn up in her bed. I'm starting to get worried." Roy said.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Don't worry." Ike told Roy, reassuringly.

"You don't understand, Ike. It's not that. When Lyndsay drinks, she can be very... sexual, towards men and women. The last time she got drunk, she had sex with one of our farmhands. I never punched anyone harder. Well, if you see her, tell her I am looking for her." Roy said, as he got up and walked out. I sighed in relief. Once I heard the door shut, I crawled out. I looked at him and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Maybe part of this IS your fault. If you knew that you get horny when you drink, you shouldn't have drank." He chuckled. I glared at him.

"Hey, you shouldn't have taken advantage of me. So this is also partially your fault." I then stuck my tongue at him.

"I was actually hoping to end up in Marth's bed." I then covered my mouth when I realized what I just said.

"You like Marth? Man, I knew it all along. You wouldn't take your eyes off of him all night last night. Man, wait until he finds out." Ike said. I then jumped him making him fall. I straddled him and pinned his arms to the floor.

"You will not tell anyone how I feel about Marth. Do you understand? Not a soul." I hissed. It was kind of awkward sitting on top of him, so I jumped off real quick. He stood up.

"Fine. Then you can't tell anyone I have the hots for Vickitoria." We shook our hands in a deal. He both got dressed in silence. I heard a knock on the door. I ducked behind Ike's chair. Ike opened the door.

"Yeah?" Ike asked the person.

"Here. It's for Lyndsay. I know she's in here, so you don't need to hide Lyndsay." It was Karin. I stood up to face her.

"How did you know?" I asked as Ike handed me a dress, leggings, ballet flats, my cape, and sword.

"Last night. When I saw you guys go upstairs. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She then turned and left. Ike closed his door. I was busy putting my clothes on. As soon as we were fully dressed, I put my cape on and my sheath with my sword in it, as did Ike. We left the room together and headed downstairs.

"What are you going to tell Roy?" He asked as we made our way to the stairs. I shrugged.

"No Idea."

We made one more turn before we were in the cafeteria. I looked around and saw that everyone smasher was there. Ike was pulling my arm toward a table.

"I can walk you know." I then shook his arm away and followed to a table that was occupied by Link, Zelda, Pit, Samus, Marth, Roy, Vickitoria, and Karin. I sat next to Zelda as Ike sat next to Marth. Roy was too busy eating, he didn't notice me. When he finished, he looked up and saw me.

"Lyndsay, where the hell were you this morning? I looked everywhere for you." He told me.

"I was on the roof." I told him.

"You were? I thought I looked there."

"Guess you didn't." I smiled at him.

"At least your okay." He then resumed his breakfast. I started picking things off of Zelda's plate that she said I could have. We ate and talked for a few minutes before my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a very familiar number. I grinned.

"Hello?" I asked.

Sup, Lyndsay?" It was Duej. He was a very good friend and he was also the prince of Shadowland.

"Eating breakfast with my friends." I told him. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm here with Raquel. She came when she couldn't get ahold of your cell." Raquel was also one of our friends and Duejs girlfriend of two years. It was quite an odd couple, the prince of ShadowLand and the princess of Skyworld. Raquel was also Pit's younger sister.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, her she is." There was soft mumbling and silence.

"Hey Lyndsay!" She chirped.

"Hey Raquel. Look I'm sorry I didn't pick up last night. Something was going on and I didn't have my phone on me." Pit then looked at me, as did everyone else.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were fine and not kidnapped by bulbins or something." She giggled. She had the same giggle as Pit. It was kinda cute.

"I'm fine. I'm just here at Smash Mansion with Vickitoria and Karin." I told her. She squealed. I heard in the background Duej groan.

"You're at Smash Mansion? Maybe I should come and visit. I'll bring Duej with me. Do you see Pit there? I wanna talk to him" She whined.

"Yeah, Pit's here."I then handed my phone to Pit, who just stared at it. I smiled. I forgot Pit doesn't know how to use a cell phone. I put her on speaker. I could hear Raquel humming a tune and Duej scolding.

"Raquel?" Pit said. She stopped humming.

"Hiya Pit!" She said, over excitedly. I then put it off speaker and put the phone to Pits ear. I told him to hold it there and talk through the mouth piece. They had a long conversation about something in a language that was foreign to me. When Pit was done, he handed the phone back to me.

"Lyndsay, Can I ask you something?" It was Duej.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked. He hesitated.

"What do you really want for your birthday?" I sighed.

"I want to see Soren." I told him. Every birthday since I was 14, I wanted to see Soren.

"Hmm Okay. Hey, Raquel and I have to go. We will be there for your party. Don't worry. Peace out."

"Bye Duej." And I hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at everyone before I got up and walked out toward the garden. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. I continued walking until I made it to the fountain. I sat at the rim and stared into the water before someone sat next to me.

"Is something wrong, Lyndsay?" The person asked. I shook my head.

"No, Marth. I'm just depressed, that's all. It's normal for me." I told him. I looked at the bluenette and smiled.

"Is it about Soren?" He asked. I nodded.

"Can you tell me a little bit about Soren?" I then smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Soren is my older brother. He's 19. He moved to Crimea when he was 17 because he said that he needed to find himself. He was the best brother anyone could ever have. He taught me how to become an ice mage when I was 7. I mastered the ability of ice when I was 10. He also taught Roy to become a fire mage when he was 9. Soren was the best wind mage in all of Simbodia. He was always there for me whenever someone hurt me, emotionally and physically. I loved him for that. When Soren left a week before my birthday, I cried non-stop for five days. I didn't eat, sleep, or practice my magic. I was so broken. But, I pulled myself together and made it this far in life. My only wish is to see Soren. That would be the best present ever." I looked to see if Marth ran off, but he sat there and was actually listening to me.

"That's how I felt when my older sister, Elise, left. I was 10 and she was 17. I didn't want to do anything. She was a huge part of me and now she is gone. She got killed two years later. My father wouldn't even let me go to her funeral. I hated my father since then. I blamed him for killing my mother when I was 13. He used to abuse her and me to the point where we would black out. I left and came to Smash Mansion. And this is where I have been since." I could tell he was on the verge of tears because his eyes were starting to get all watery. I then hugged him.

"I am so sorry, Marth. Your father sounds like a horrible man. Please don't cry." I looked at him and wiped his eyes with my thumb. He grabbed my hand and started caressing the back of it.

"Thank you for listening to me, Lyndsay. I really appreciate it." He told me. I gave him one more hug before he got up and walked toward to mansion.

"Poor Marth. I wish there was something I could do." Then, it hit me. I got it! I am able to contact spirits with a spell in my spell book. That's how I communicate with my grandma. I'll bring back Elise's spirit and make Marth happy again. I smiled at the genius plan I came up with. I got up and headed toward the mansion, when I heard rustling in the bushes. I paused.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I shrugged and continued to walk. Then, I heard it again.

"Alright, you little bastard. Show yourself." I took out my sword and pointed it toward the bush and out walked out something that made me weak to my knees.

A girl who looked exactly liked me, but instead of white hair, it was black, instead of a blue and white halter dress, it was black and gray, like the leggings, walked out. The girl smirked and walked towards me.

"Sinnata?" I finally managed. I still had my sword pointed at her.

"Hello, Lyndsay. Long time no see." She said as she put my sword down. She continued to walk towards me, as I walked backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She giggled.

"I came to see you." I then backed up against a tree. She put her hands above my head and she leaned in. She stopped, only inches away from my face. I tried not to look at her, but she cupped my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Is that so wrong? I missed you so much." She cooed. I blushed.

"No, it's not wrong. And I missed you too, but we aren't supposed to see each other and you know it." I told her. I pushed her away and grabbed my sword. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't care what your mom says. She can't stop me from seeing the person I love." She said.

"But, I don't love you back. I love you like a sister, nothing more nothing less." I continued to glare at her.

"I can change that." Before I could move, she jumped on me making me fall. She then straddled me and pinned my down, like what I did to Ike this morning. I tried to break free, but it was useless. She leaned in and started kissing my neck. I tried to kick her off, but nothing worked. She worked her way up. She kissed my cheek and started kissing me on the lips. I let out a gasp. That wasn't smart because that let her tongue slip into my mouth. I broke the kiss by looking away.

"We playing hard to get, I see?" She whispered in my ear. I then heard someone coming. Sinnata quickly disappeared and I was left lying on the grass, gazing into space. I looked to see who came and it was Lucas. I have a feeling he saw everything because he was blushing and shaking.

"Lucas, how much did you see?" I asked him as I stood up.

"All o-o-of it." He stuttered. I sighed. He was about to run away, but I grabbed him. I made him look at me.

"Please don't tell anyone about what you just saw?" I told him sternly.

"What about Ness?" Ness could get anything out of this boy.

"Not even Ness." I told him. He nodded.

"Thank you Lucas." I gave him a hug and we both walked back to the mansion. When we got through the doors, Lucas took off toward the game room, where the little kids were usually at.

"Remember, Lucas. Don't tell anyone!" I yelled after him. He then disappeared into the game room. I sighed. I have a feeling he's going to tell Ness.

"Don't tell anyone what?" A voice behind me said. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Zelda. I blushed.

"Oh, ummmm n-n-nothing." I stuttered. She looked at me with an 'I'm not buying it' look. I sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." I told her. She nodded. I started explaining about what happened in the garden and who Sinnata was. After I finished, she said,

"So you're saying, if it wasn't for Lucas, she would have raped you." I nodded slowly. She shuddered.

"Man, everyone's darkside have to be perverts." She muttered. I giggled.

"Mine is just creepy." I told her. She then told me she had to meet Link somewhere and took off. That princess better not tell anyone, or I swear I will kick her Hylian ass back to Hyrule Castle. With that in mind, I walked toward the training room, hoping this day would get better.


	3. Ike and Lyndsay are at it again!

Talent Show

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters. I only own Lyndsay, Karin, and Vickitoria. ENJOY!

Chapter 3

*  
>I headed toward the training room after I got done talking to Zelda. I got to the door when heard metal clashing. Good sign. I walked in to find Pit and Ike sparring. Why would a big guy like Ike spar with a little kid like Pit? They both stopped and looked at me.<p>

"Hey Lyndsay." Said Pit, as he walked over and hugged my waist.

"Hey Pit. Ike" I nodded toward Ike. He rolled his eyes. I'm not going to let him forget about last night. Pit seemed to notice a distance between me and Ike.

"Are you and Ike fighting?" He asked, worried.

"No, Pit. Ike is just being a big baby right now." His head snapped up when Pit started giggling.

"How am I being a big baby? Last night was your fault." He yelled at me. I was shocked.

"My fault? Yeah, it's my fault that Roy got me drunk and I could barely hobble anywhere. It's your fault because you took advantage of me." We were basically nose-to-nose with Pit in the middle.

"I did not take advantage of you. You came on to me first, so don't think you're so innocent in this mess." He snarled. Pit was trying to push Ike back but he wouldn't budge. Pit then took off somewhere, but I didn't care.

"Yes you did! I was sitting at the bar, minding my own business, when you came along and started flirting and touching me. And you weren't as drunk as the rest of us were." I yelled.

"What really pisses me off is that if you knew you get horny when you drink, then why do you?" He yelled back.

"Because it makes me feel good when I drink okay? I forget all about my worries. Is that a good enough reason for you?" I screamed. Ike is really pushing me over the limit. We then started calling each other names when Link, Zelda, Vickitoria, Karin, Marth, and Pit came in. Link and Marth pulled Ike back while Zelda, Vickitoria, and Karin grabbed me.

"I hate you, Ike! I am never going to forgive you." I yelled at him.

"Right back at you, bitch!" Oh, now he did it. I got out of the girls grasped and lunged at Ike, knocking him over. I tried to punch him, but he threw me off. We went after each other again, but were stopped by Pit.

"STOP IT!" Pit screamed. We stopped and looked at Pit.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Zelda asked from behind.

"It's nothing. It's between me and Ike." I told them

"That's bullshit. You better tell me or I will kick your asses to goddess knows where." Pit seethed. I flinched. I've never seen Pit this angry. Well, time to fess up.

"I and Lyndsay had drunk sex last night and she's blaming me for it." Ike said.

"Cause it is your fault." We glared at each other. Marth and Vickitoria looked PISSED! Then, Roy and Samus walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?" Samus asked, annoyed. Pit ran over to her and whispered in her ear. Her face went red. She then chuckled.

"Oh really, Pit?" She giggled. Pit nodded. Everyone went silent.

"Crazy-ass bitch." Ike mumbled. I was livid.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IKE!" I screamed. Vickitoria and Karin stepped back and were motioning everyone else to do the same. They know how I get when I'm angry.

"MAKE ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Ike screamed back. We then lunged at each other again. This time, I was able to punch him in the face. He kicked me off of him and knocked the wind out of me. I got up and punched him in this stomach. He fell over and kicked my ankle, making me go down on top of him. Vickitoria and Karin ran over and helped me up while Marth and Link helped Ike, who was holding his nose while blood was gushing out. We both shook them off and walked down to Dr. Mario's office. I hobbled and Ike was still holding his nose. We walked in and Dr. Mario jumped up when he saw us.

"Mama Mia! What-a happened here?" asked us.

"Ike and I kinda got into a fight." I said, kinda embarrassed. Dr. Mario shook his head.

"Well-a, I must inform Master-a Hand about this." He then ran off, leaving me and Ike alone.

"Listen, Lyndsay. I'm sorry I called you a whore. That was way out of line. I guess I'm just worried." He said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lunged at you like that. What are you worried about?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I mean like, what if you get pregnant? We could get kicked out of Brawl and I can't go back to my home. It would also ruin my chances with Vickitoria." It looked like he was about to cry because he shook every time he breathed out. I tried to give him a hug without hurting me or him. He leaned on my shoulder and continued to cry. Dr. Mario then walked back in.

"After-a Imma done treating you, Master-a Hand would like a word with-a you both." We nodded our heads and Dr. Mario used some voodoo magic and healed us both completely. We were kinda nervous about what Master Hand would do to us. We walked out of Dr. Mario's office and headed toward the cafeteria. It was lunch time and everyone should be there. I was right. I was worried about how everyone would react. We sat down at our usual spots and didn't say a word for most of the lunch.

"How are you guys feeling?" Pit asked us.

"We are fine, Pit. Dr. Mario can do wonders." I then ruffled his hair and giggled.

"Does Master Hand know?" Samus asked.

"He knows about the fight." Ike told her. She shrugged and continued eating her lunch. I didn't have much of an appetite.

"So, is it true?" Vickitoria asked. I looked at her.

"Is what true?" I asked her.

"You and Ike. Is it true?" She asked again.

"Yes it is." I told her. She then got up and walked outside toward the battle ground stages. Marth also got up, but he walked to his room. Ike and I sighed.

"You guys better go and talk to them." Karin said. We nodded and got up. I followed after Vickitoria while Ike went after Marth.

I went to the battle ground where Vickitoria was and she was sitting on the ledge.

"Vickitoria, I'm sorry." I said softly. She didn't turn around.

"Damn it, Vickitoria. I know you know I'm here." I told her. She turned around to face me.

"Why, Lyndsay? Why would you take someone as special to me as Ike and have sex with him?" She had tears in her eyes. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't want her hurting me.

"Vickitoria, I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk as hell. I would never, ever hurt you like that. You're like my sister." I then had tears form in my eyes.

"Don't do it again. Please, don't." She then had tears cascade down her cheeks. I also had tears running down my face. We then ran into each in a hug.

"I promise."

Ike POV

"Come on, Marth. Open this door." I yelled. I kept pounding my fist on the oak until finally I heard a click sound. I opened it to find Marth, crying. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Marth, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing last night. We were both drunk as hell." I told him.

"Why would you do that, Ike? You know how much she means to me." He then sat on Roy's bed. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Marth, I would never, ever hurt you like that. You're like the little brother I never wanted." He chuckled at the joke. "Besides, she's not really my type. My type is a person like Vickitoria." He nodded. I gave him a brotherly hug.

"Please don't do it again, Ike. Please." Marth sobbed.

"I promise."

Lyndsay POV

Vickitoria and I met up with Ike and Marth at the bottom of the stairs. The four of us then walked back in the cafeteria. Everything was going fine until Master Hand came on the loud speaker.

"**IKE CULATTA AND LYNDSAY TENNAKA. REPORT TO MASTER HANDS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." ** He boomed. Ike and I groaned. We got up and walked down the long corridor toward his office, both nervous. When we got to the door, Ike knocked.

"Come in." Master Hand boomed. We walked in and stood by the door.

"Ah Mr. Culatta and Ms. Tennaka. Please have a seat." He said calmly. We took a seat before Master Hand continued.

"Dr. Mario tells me that you both got into a fist fight in the training room, not for training but for some other reason. Care to explain?" Ike and I explained everything from this morning to ten minutes ago. Master Hand looked at us in disbelief.

"Well, Lyndsay. I think you're going to have to see Dr. Mario tomorrow to find out whether or not you are indeed pregnant. If you are, then I have no choice, but to send the both of you back to your homes." I knew this was coming. "So, if you guys want to stay in Smash Mansion, cross your fingers that you're not pregnant." Ike and I nodded our heads.

"Also, Lyndsay. You, Karin, and Vickitoria will have your first matches tomorrow afternoon. Vickitoria will go against Peach, Karin will go against Marth, and you will go against Bowser. Vickitoria will go first. Tell her that her match is at twelve. That is all." We stood up and walked out of Master Hand's office.

"I don't think it would be too bad if you had a baby, Lyndsay." Ike told me. I smiled a little bit.

"I would love to have a baby too, Ike. But, I'm too young to take care of a baby. Plus, we would have to get married and I don't think you want to marry someone you don't love, right?" I asked as we stopped outside of the cafeteria, with various people talking. He nodded.

"You're right, Lyndsay." He said. Then, I busted into tears. I couldn't stop. I was shaking uncontrollably. Everyone went silent and looked in our direction. I then felt Ike hug me and stroke my hair. I clung to his tunic and continued to cry on his shoulder. Everyone continued to stare, unsure of what to do.

"Lyndsay, why are you crying?" Ike asked, as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm scared, Ike. I'm too young for this. This is my entire fault. I'm sorry, Ike. I truly am." I sobbed. I then broke out of Ike's embrace and ran outside, still crying. I heard a couple of people call my name, but I ignored them and kept running. I made alot of twists and turns until I came across the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

It was a clearing that was covered with flowers. Pink, yellow, blue, blue, purple, and red flowers spread out everywhere. They was one spot in the middle that had nothing, but grass. I ran over to that spot and collapsed. I continued to sob into the dirt, when I heard footsteps. I ignored them and kept on crying and sobbing. I didn't stop until I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see someone cradling me like a baby. My eyesight was blurry from crying so I couldn't make out who it was at first. I didn't care though. Once my eyesight became clearer, I saw and realized who was holding and cradling me. It was Marth!

"Lyndsay, are you okay? What happened with Master Hand?" He asked, not letting me go. I shook my head.

"My life sucks, Marth. I didn't mean to sleep with Ike, and now karma is catching up with me and biting me in the ass. There's a possibility I could be pregnant. I'm going to go and see Dr. Mario tomorrow to check. Will you come with me, Marth?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"Of course, Lyndsay. I'm always there for you and you know that." I let him go and sat on a patch of grass. He then leaned back watched the sky turn from pink to orange to purple. I laid next him, on his chest. We stared at the sky in silence.

Ten minutes passed, and I heard light snoring. I looked up to see Marth sleeping. I took my cape off and covered him up. I can withstand cold weathers better then most people. I then saw a faint shadow in the bushes. I got out my sword and walked toward the shadow. Then a person came into view. It was Sinnata. She was leaning against a tree.

"Awww, he is so cute when he sleeps, don't you agree?" He smirked.

"What do you want, Sinnata?" She then walked up to me, that smirk never leaving her face.

"I came to see you. I know you were kinda weirded out about what happened earlier today. I would attempt again, but not with a sleeping prince only fifty feet away. I know how you feel about him. You love him. More than you loved anyone else in your life. But now you're worried about being pregnant by Ike." She said.

"Whatever, Sinnata. I'm going to go back to my prince. Just stay away from me or there will be battle. And that's a promise, not a threat." I hissed. She then disappeared into the night. I sheathed my sword and walked back over to Marth. I cuddled up at his side and pulled the cape over the both of us. The last thing I remember was seeing the sky go purple and feeling my phone vibrate.

"Goodnight, my beloved prince." I yawned. Then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Busted

Talent Show

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters. I only own Lyndsay, Karin, and Vickitoria. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

I woke up this morning feeling my phone vibrate. I opened my eyes and tried to figure out where I was. Once my focus came into vision, I saw that I was out in a field. I sat up and saw I was laying on someone. I saw that it was Marth. I blushed a deep crimson color. I then started to remember everything that happened the night before. I groaned. I forgot about Sinnata. I need to explain to her that I don't love her the way she loves me. I love Marth, the beautiful, sexy, handsome prince that I fell asleep on last night. Just as I was about to lay back down, my phone started vibrating like crazy. I reached in my pocket and saw that I had three missed calls from Roy, two missed calls from Vickitoria, five missed calls from Karin, and eleven text messages. Jeez, don't these people sleep? I was about to text Roy, when my phone went off again. This time I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked the person.

"Lyndsay, where the hell have you been?" It was Link.

"Link, calm down. I just fell asleep in the field with Marth. We are fine. We will head back the minute Marth wakes up." I told him.

"Ok, but hurry. You have an appointment with Dr. Mario today before the matches begin. Talk to you later." He then hung up.

Just as I ended the call, Marth started to stir awake. I smiled at him. His eyes then opened slowly.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I told him, happily. He groaned.

"Where are we?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"In a meadow outside the mansion." I giggled. He then tried to lie back down, but I pulled him back up.

"Uh huh, mister. We need to head back to the mansion. Everyone is worried about us." I told him as I put my flats on, along with my cape and sheath.

"I don't wanna." He whined trying to lie back down again. I let him this time. I then climbed on top of him and straddled him. His eyes then shot open.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing?" He stuttered, turning red.

"Well, if we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, might as well make the time worthwhile." I said seductively, as I traced down his tunic. He blushed deeper.

"Alright alright, I'll get up. Just don't do that again." I smiled and got off of him. I stood up as he put his cape and sheath on. As soon as he was ready, we set off toward the mansion.

"You know, you didn't have to play dirty like that." He told me as we turned around a tree.

"I know, but I knew that would get you up." I winked at him. His blush, that was starting to fade, came back. I laughed. He must have notice me having trouble walking because he offered to carry me.

"Thanks." I told him as he picked me up bridal style. We walked a couple yards in silence.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Marth asked out of nowhere. Where did that come from?

"Well, once Master Hand kicks out me and Ike, I guess I'll go back to Simbodia and probably upgrade to Queen. The kingdom would be expecting me to marry Ike, so I would marry him and we will rule as King and Queen. It would nice to have a baby though." I told him. He looked shocked.

"How come?" Was all he could manage.

"It would be great to dress it, feed it, play with it, watch it grow, have special bonding time. I mean, I'm young but not that young. But deep down, I don't want a baby. If I have a baby, then Ike would be the father and then we will have to get married, and I don't love Ike in that way. I love him like a brother, not a husband, you know?" He nodded.

"If you want to, Lyndsay, I will go down to Dr. Mario's office with you to check whether or not you are pregnant." I nodded and mouthed a 'thanks'.

"Thank you, Marth. I'm so scared right now, I can't concentrate on anything. I don't want to talk to anyone about it, because I'm afraid of setting off on them and them hating me." I then felt the urge to cry but I fought the tears. I nuzzled my head into Marth's chest and we continued our walk in silence. I didn't mind though.

When we got through the doors, I realized that it was breakfast time so everyone should be in the cafeteria. Marth, still carrying me, made his way to the cafeteria. I was right. Every smasher was indeed there. My head never left Marth's chest, but by the voices, I could tell all the smashers were there. I could hear footsteps coming toward us. Five sets, I think. I didn't look up.

"Is she hurt?" A worried person said. It was Karin's.

"No, I think she just fell asleep." Marth told her.

"Where were you guys all night?" A male smasher asked. It was Ike.

"We were out in the little clearing just beyond the mansion." He told Ike.

"The poor dear. She doesn't look very good. Maybe she should go see Dr. Mario." That was Peach.

"Nah, Peach. She's just tired. Here, take my key and lay her down on her bed. I think she just needs to sleep." Vickitoria said. I could feel Marth nod and turn around. He then started walking up the stairs and heading down the long corridor of rooms. He then stopped and I could hear him put the key in and turn the doorknob. He walked in and set me down on the bed. I pretended to have my eyes close. He then kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him. I immediately sat up and looked around my room. I saw on my side I had alot of white and light blue things. Like, the comforter, dresser, and lamp were white and the wall, sheets, and curtains for my window were light blue. My room was soo pretty. I ran to my dresser and took out a white frilly skirt, a light blue half shirt that came up to just above my belly button. It also showed off this piercing I got on my belly button when I was thirteen. It was snowflake with a diamond in the middle. I then put on my white go-go boots. The finishing touches was this blue flower clip that brought out my ice blue eyes. I posed in front of the long mirror to see if I was forgetting anything.

"Ahh, now I know what I'm forgetting." I went to my nightstand and took out this necklace that had a silver Suicune, and had blue sapphire eyes. Soren gave it to me when I was ten. Roy had a bronze Entei that had ruby eyes and Soren had a gold Raikou with topaz eyes. I posed again in front of the mirror, but this time I felt complete. I knew I had to wait about fifteen minutes before I went back downstairs. I sighed and lied down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I hope I'm not pregnant. I want to be with Marth, not Ike. Vickitoria wants Ike, Karin wants Roy, and I want Marth. I want him to love me back. We are so perfect for each other. Ugh, I just don't know anymore." Then, my phone started to go off. I answered it, not caring who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked the person. The person 'hmph'ed.

"Wow, Lyndsay. Going through your PMSing stage?" I then realized who it was.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Gosalyne. I didn't realize it was you. And to answer your question, no I am not PMSing. Your close though." I told her. I could hear her gasp.

"Oh, jeez, Lyndsay. Who knocked you up?" She said. I chuckled.

"I don't know for sure yet. I'm getting tested today. And Karin's brother, Ike." I told her, kinda ashamed.

"You had sex with that hot and sexy mercenary? You lucky bitch. I should come out there. Oh wait, I am. Duej, Raquel, Saman, and I are coming out for your birthday." She said, kinda mischievously. Gosalyne was the princess of Rainbow Land and, even though she wears very vibrant clothing, can be a devious person. I groaned.

"It's not going to be a gag gift like last year, is it?" I asked, kinda worried. She giggled.

"Of course not. I am actually getting you a real present. And if you don't like it, then you can kiss my ass." I laughed at the end comment. I told Gosalyne that I had to go and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and gazed back up at the ceiling

When I thought that a good amount of time has passed, I got up and headed toward the cafeteria. I kinda tiptoed and saw that no one was there. I sighed in relief. My boots were making a click-clack kinda noise on the way to the kitchen. I got to the doors when I heard people muffling in a whisper. I just shrugged and walked in. I walked in and saw the whole group in the kitchen. I just ignored them, because they hadn't seemed to notice me. I made my way to the fridge and took out a cupcake. When I shut the door, Pit seemed to jump and turn around. He blushed when he saw what I was wearing.

"Oh, Hey Lyndsay. I didn't see you there. I like your outfit. It's very... you." He blushed deeply. I smiled at him

"Why, thank you, Pit." I told him. Everyone seemed to jump at the sound of my voice. Link, Marth, Ike, Pit, and Roy blushed when the saw what I was wearing. The girls, Samus, Zelda, Peach, Karin, and Vickitoria just stared at me with their mouths agape. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on. It is not that bad." I told them.

"I think you look really sexy, Lyndsay." Karin said.

"Thank you." I then took my cupcake and headed to one of the tables. I sat down and scarfed down the cupcake as if it was nothing. Man, was I that hungry? I didn't have time to think about it because I went back to the kitchen to get another. This time, only Pit was in the kitchen. He was sitting crossed legged on the counter humming some tune.

"Hey, Pit" I greeted him.

"Hello, Lyndsay." He greeted back, as he took a sip from the cup he was also holding.

"Pit, why was everyone gathered in the kitchen?" I asked him. He stopped humming.

"We were talking about someone." He said as he put his head down. I was still confused.

"Who was it?" I asked as I leapt on the counter next to him.

"You." He said, kinda ashamed. I was kinda upset that they would talk about me behind my back. I sighed and tried to hide me being anger.

"What about?" I asked.

"It's nothing bad. We are all just worried about you. You seemed really upset last night. Everyone panicked and tried to find out what was bothering you. Actually, I don't really know what's going on. No one tells me anything because they think I'm too young." He sighed. I put an arm around his shoulder and gave him a gentle hug.

"I will tell you what's going on, Pit. I don't like keeping secrets from friends. I will talk to everyone today once I find them."

He nodded eagerly and I started telling everything that happened two nights ago to twenty minutes ago, I even told him about Sinnata. I think he deserved the truth just as everyone did. When I finished explaining everything to him, an hour passed.

"Wow. So let me get this straight, you could be pregnant and Ike could be the father and your dark side, Sinnata, loves and wants you and you love Marth?" He asked to clarify everything.

"Yeah" I chuckled. His eyes got big.

"Hey, to get back at them, I'll go with you to check if you're pregnant. We will tell everyone that you are indeed pregnant and see the looks on their faces. They will probably be mad, but I don't give a damn what they think." He winked at me.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Me and you make a dangerous team, huh?" He grinned evilly, as did I. We then high-fived each other. Just as we were about to leave, Samus walked in.

"Oh, they you are Lyndsay. Dr. Mario is looking for you." She then sped off. I looked at Pit, who looked at me.

"Ready to put our plan into motion?" I asked Pit, as we got to the doors that led to the cafeteria. He grinned mischievously.

"I was born ready." We gave each other a nod before we walked into the cafeteria. Marth, Ike, Samus, Vickitoria, Karin, Roy, Zelda, Peach, and Link were waiting for us. I told them I would tell them the minute I get the results back. They nodded as they watched me and Pit walk to Dr. Mario's office. I hope this joke stays a joke and not a reality. When we got to Dr. Mario's he was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Ahh Lyndsay-a, I've been looking-a everywhere for-a you." He then led me and Pit inside his office. Pit took a seat as I went with Dr. Mario into one of the rooms. He started taking my blood pressure, heart beat, pulse, and breathing. He said everything was fine except for my breathing. I told him it was nothing to worry about and we went on with the test. He handed me a pregnancy test, but this wasn't an ordinary pregnancy test. This one was a 100% accuracy test, which means it is never wrong. He said all I had to do was urinate on the tip of the stick and the results will come back in about ten minutes. I nodded and went to the bathroom. About two minutes, I emerged with the stick in a tube. I gave it to Dr. Mario and he told me to go wait in the waiting room. I nodded and left the room. Pit nearly jumped out of his seat when I came out of the door.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"We gotta wait ten minutes. Just be patient." I told him as we both took a seat.

Pit was pacing around the room, like an anxious husband and I was sitting in the chair biting my nails, like an anxious wife. About nine minutes later, Dr. Mario came out with a paper in his hand.

"Well-a, Lyndsay. The results came back." He started. Pit and I looked at him with worry in our eyes.

"And you are indeed not pregnant." He smiled at us. I could have kissed him! Which I did, on the cheek. I then remembered the joke and asked Dr. Mario if he could change it from negative to positive. When he asked why, Pit and I just grinned and said 'you'll see.' He did as he was asked and we left to find the others. We found all of them in the garden. I tried to act upset. I was a really good actress so it looked really realistic. Pit tried to look shocked, which was really realistic. When we met up with everyone, they jumped up. When they saw the paper in my hand, they all were shocked.

"Lyndsay?" Zelda asked. I started to shake. I actually got a tear to run down my cheek.

"Lyndsay, are you...?" Roy asked, as he reached for the paper. When he read it, he went pale and had to take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Roy, what is it?" Peach took it next. This time, she did faint and Link had to catch her. He lied her down on the flower bed. Link then read it and went pale. He then handed it to Zelda who gasped loudly, and Vickitoria and Karin almost started screaming. Then, Ike and Marth read it together. Samus knew, just by the expressions, that it was positive. Marth was fuming and Ike looked more shocked.

"No... this can't be right." Ike whispered.

"Dr. Mario said that was the most accurate test there was." Pit said, trying to suppress a laugh, as was I. Soon, everyone was sitting down, on the ground or on the bench. Ike had his head in his hands and everyone else was as pale as a ghost. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell them. I leaned down and whispered to Pit and he nodded. Then, out of nowhere, we both busted out laughing. Everyone looked up at us, who were just about to pass out from laughter. We then fell over and had tears coming down our cheeks.

"This is not funny, Lyndsay! This is serious." Zelda and Peach snapped at us. After we got done laughing, we stood up to face them.

"You wanna know something serious, was the looks on your faces. It was priceless." Pit chuckled.

"You guys are too easy." I told them as I crossed my arms. They looked at us in bewilderment.

"You mean... that this is?" Ike asked, hopeful. I nodded.

"Yup, that's a fake. I asked Dr. Mario to change it from negative to positive." I told them. All of them looked like they wanted to rip our heads off.

"Yeah, Lyndsay is not really pregnant. I just wanted to get back at you for not telling anything and keeping me in the dark." Pit spat at them.

"I just did it because you guys were talking behind my back. I don't know why you have to walk around me talking shit about me. You wouldn't like it if I did that to you." I told them. Then, Ike got the courage to talk.

"That was a cruel joke, Lyndsay and Pit. This could've meant my life and you guys think its okay to joke about it." Ike told us.

"I admit it was a cruel joke, but it was also an ingenious joke, you must admit?" They all looked at each and nodded. I smiled.

"That's what I thought. But, if I catch anyone talking shit about me again or anything, the next joke will probably cost you your life." With that, I turned around and walked to the clearing. Everyone, including Pit, was shocked at what I just said.

When I got to the clearing, I saw a shadow like person sitting where Marth and I slept at the night before. It was Sinnata. I didn't care. I walked and took a seat next to her. She looked at me up and down before saying,

"Damn girl, don't you look sexy." I flushed at the comment.

"Well, what brings out here?" She asked. I sighed.

"Just need to get away from the mansion for a little bit." I told her. She chuckled lightly.

"Will you keep me company?" She asked. I nodded. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was on me and I was lying on the ground. I blushed a deep red. She straddled me and leaned in.

"Sinnata, I said I would keep you company, not have sex with you." I told her. She giggled seductively.

"But this is much more fun." She whispered in my ear. She licked my ear and moved her way down my neck. I let out a soft moan. She nipped and sucked on a part of my skin that was the most sensitive. When she was done, there was a nice bruise on my neck. I gasped when her hand started to go down my skirt. She took this to her advantage and pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue was licking my bottom lip. I gave her what she wanted, and let her tongue in. She then started to explore, as did my tongue. We kissed for about a minute before I felt her hand go through my underwear. I then realized what I was doing and ended the kiss and looked away.

"Please...Sinnata...no...more" I said, in between pants. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Awww. Is my dearest Lyndsay getting tired? She cooed.

"No, please Sinnata. I can't do this and you know it." She then retrieved her hand and let me sit up. I told her I had to go and I left in a hurry.

"Man, Karma really IS a bitch." I mumbled to myself.


	5. Rule 1: Dont piss off Lyndsay

Talent Show

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Lyndsay, Karin, Vickitoria, Saman, Gosalyne, Electra, Duej, and Raquel. ENJOY!

Chapter 5

It seems like the walk from the clearing to the mansion took an eternity. Every step I took felt heavier then the last. As soon as the mansion came into view, I sped up my pace. I was about to go through the doors before my phone started singing 'Untouched by the Veronicas' I groaned. Damn it, who the hell now? I didn't even look at the caller ID, I just answered it.

"What?" I asked the person.

"Lyndsay, what the hell is your problem?" It was Electra. She was a very good friend that I could go and vent to. She was the princess of the Zora Domain.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I walked in through the door, seeing a bunch of smashers running around. I ignored them and walked upstairs.

"Karin and Vickitoria called and said that you threatened to kill them?" She asked a little upset. I sighed. I knew they would tell everyone. I rolled my eyes. I walked all the way up to the roof.

"Did they tell you the whole story?" I asked her.

"All they said was that you played a cruel joke on them and some fellow smashers and then threatened to kill them." She told me, practically screaming in the phone.

"Alright, I will tell you the whole story." I then started to explain everything that has happened in the last couple of days, not leaving a single part out. She gasped when I was finished.

"Oh, Lyndsay! I am so sorry. I didn't know any of that." Before I could say anything, my phone started beeping, signaling an incoming call. I told Electra I was going to merge calls. I then clicked the talk again and there were two angry voices on the line.

"Lyndsay! Where the hell are you?" It was Vickitoria, a little irritated. Then there was another voice.

"We have been looking everywhere for you. Everyone is worried sick. You need to quit running away like this." That was Karin's voice.

"Hey, guys. It's Electra." Electra said.

"Oh sorry, Electra. We didn't know you were on the other line." They started to apologize, but I butted in.

"Are you both done bugging me now?" I asked, annoyed. They gasped.

"We are worried about you." She said. I was soon fuming.

"Listen, I am a grown ass female that can take care of myself! I don't need to be babysat all the time. So, quit worrying about me and live on with your lives. I am perfectly fine. And about earlier with the joke, that's all it was, was a joke. Don't need to go and tell everyone that I threatened to kill you. There was a good reason why I said that, and Electra knows. I bet you even told Duej, Saman, Raquel, and Gosalyne, huh? I don't need an answer. I will just wait until tomorrow or tonight to get a message or call from them and have them cuss at me. Thanks a fucking lot. So, if you don't mind I am going to hang up, go to my room, and stay there until hell freezes over."

And with that, I hung up my phone and threw it to the other side of the roof. I then put my head in my hands and started screaming. I have never screamed like that in my life. After my little episode, I got up, grabbed my phone, and headed to the kitchen. I needed something to get the taste of Sinnata's tongue out of my mouth. I then stopped and looked at my phone. It was 6:00 P.M. Damn, its dinnertime. You know what, I don't care. I need a little time to myself to gather up my thoughts. I got through the doors of the cafeteria and everyone just hushed and stared at me. I have a feeling they heard me yelling at Karin and Vickitoria. I ignored their glares and continued walking.

"Man, it looks like the bitch is helpless. Looks like she can't take down a fly." Someone snickered in the back of the room. I halted to a stop. I heard Karin and Vickitoria hold their breaths. I turned around and spotted, at the bad guys table, a green turtle making rude ass comments at me. In the blink of an eye, I had him pinned up against the wall, with my sword at his throat. I looked him in the eye and pressed my blade harder to his throat, glaring at him.

"Do I look like a helpless bitch now, you ugly motherfucker? You are talking to a woman that took out a whole army once. A woman that could beat the best swordsmen and women in all the countryA woman who was a threat to a bitch who could wipe out an entire kingdom. I was told to sacrifice myself or my brothers and parents were going to die. I told her to get it over with. Just as she was about to stab me, my Mother jumped in the way to sacrifice herself to save me. I was basically despised by everyone in my kingdom. I then fought in one of the most gruesome and bloodiest wars known to man. I fought it by myself. I wiped out the whole army by myself. I did it all with no help whatsoever. If we would have lost, I would have been exiled and possibly not be here right now. Now, you better think twice before calling someone, like me, a helpless little bitch?" I snarled at him. He flinched when I drew some blood from his throat. I let him go and turned at everyone else, who had grown pale.

"L-L-Lyndsay, Is that all t-t-true?" Roy asked, shaking. I sighed.

"Yes it is. All of it is true." I then walked into the kitchen and emerged about four minutes later with a soda in my hand. I climb the stairs that led to my room. I got to my room, walked in, and collapsed on my bed. I can't believe I just blurted my past out like that. Soren and Roy didn't know anything about my past. Nothing. I just couldn't find the right time to tell them. I took out my light blue iPod and plugged it into my dock. My other favorite song, 'Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace,' started playing. I immediately felt relieved.

_I can't escape this hell__  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<em>

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal I have become)_

I put it on repeat and listened to it about 3 times before someone knocked lightly on my door. I knew it had to be one of the children. I still had my music playing, but I didn't care. I got up and opened the door to NaNa. She was trembling.

"Hi, Lyndsay. May I come in?" She asked, politely. I stepped out of the way and let her in. I turned my music down and she sat on Vickitorias bed.

"What's wrong, NaNa?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I heard about what happened between you and Bowser in the cafeteria. Bowser even said he was sorry. He didn't know. Actually, no one knew, that's why we didn't move or speak." She explained to me. NaNa was probably 10, but she was still a smart girl.

"Everything that you heard was the truth. My past was indeed not a pretty one. I really didn't have a fun and happy childhood. My Mother died in order to protect me and my Father died two weeks later due to a broken heart. I always blamed myself for the deaths of my parents. We got invaded by the dragon sorceress Medues a couple years later. I never fought so hard. I killed almost 200 men in the war between Simbodia and the Underworld. Roy and Soren weren't there when I was attacked. My army and I fought as hard as we could and eventually won. It was a lucky victory. After the war, the castle was practically torn down, the village was nothing but rubble and almost half of the Simbodians lost their lives. It took 2 years just to rebuild everything. Soren and Roy never knew about it. I was almost exiled out of my country because I was a threat to everyone and could possibly draw another war. If we wouldn't have won, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Now, Roy knows all of it. I will possibly talk to him later." I told NaNa. She nodded.

"Lyndsay. I don't know what it is like to be caught in a war, but from what just heard, it sounds awful. I am sorry that you had to go through that alone. PoPo and I lost our parents about a year ago. I never cried so hard in my life. We went to the funeral and I found out that the same person that killed your parents killed mine. I have been looking for her since." I gasped. Nana's and PoPo's parents were also killed by Medues?

"NaNa, I am truly sorry. A person as young as you shouldn't have gone through that. I bet is we work together, we will find that cold-hearted bitch and kill her ourselves." I told NaNa, determined. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Lyndsay. Are you going to come downstairs now?" She asked me. I hesitated. I didn't want to see anyone right now, but it's for NaNa. I nodded. She clapped her hands and led me down the hall to the cafeteria. Once we got to the entrance, everyone was silent. No one moved or spoke. I cleared my throat, making a whole lot of people jump. I giggled. NaNa dragged me over to the table I normally sat at. No one spoke to me when I sat down. I sighed.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything?" I blurted out. No one moved. I groaned.

"Look, if it is about earlier, I didn't want to blurt my past out like that, but I was pissed off. So, someone say something." I told them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roy asked as he looked at me.

"You were gone, Roy. They wouldn't let me call you. I was a prisoner in my own castle." I told him. Roy then got up and motioned for me to follow him. I got up also and followed him out toward the patio area. We got outside before we continued speaking.

"You know I never would have left you if that was going to happen." Roy told me. I nodded.

"I understand, Roy. I took care of it. It is in the past now. "I told him, sighing. I was on the verge of tears, but I kept them in. I looked at Roy, who was about to cry too.

"Lyndsay, your past is horrible. How could you just forget it like that?" He told, his voice breaking.

"It's not hard. I still get nightmares on occasion, but I push them to the back of my heard. I hated my past. Even though mom and dad died, it didn't mean that you, me, and Soren had to separate." I told him. He looked down and had his hands behind his back. That meant he was hiding something.

"Roy, what's wrong?" I asked him. His head snapped up and looked at me.

"Do you really think Soren wanted to leave us? He got kicked out of the country. He was framed for all of the murderers happening. He didn't want to upset you, so he left telling you that he needed to find himself. Soren has been trying to visit you for the last two years. He visits the mansion occasionally and we always talk about you. We didn't want to leave you, Lyndsay. We both got kicked out of the kingdom. Yes, I got kicked out too. I don't know why, I just did." He was basically crying now.

"Roy, I am not a little girl anymore. I am more mature and stronger. You could have just told me the truth. I hated you and Soren for years because I thought you blamed me for mom's death. I didn't mean to kill mom! She sacrificed herself to save me. That is not murder. If I wanted mom dead, I would have done it way before that." I was also crying. It then started to rain. Hard. We didn't care though. We then couldn't take it anymore. Roy ran over and put his arms around me, crying hard. I was doing the same.

"I am so sorry, Roy. I should have told you the truth." I sobbed.

"Me too. I should have told you why I left and came here." He said through my wet dress. After he let me go, he looked me in the eyes and kissed my forehead.

"No matter how strong, mature, big, tough, and a whole lot of other things, you will always be my baby sister." He told me.

"And no matter what, you will always be my big brother." We laughed.

We walked back in the mansion, soaked. Everyone saw us and started to chuckled lightly.

"Alright, you two. Go upstairs and take a shower." Peach told us, pointing a finger upstairs. Roy and I chuckled.

"Yes mam!" We said in unison. Everyone laughed as we walked upstairs to our rooms. Roy went off to his room and I went to mine. I got to my door and opened it to something that almost made me faint.

"S-S-Soren?"


	6. Soren!

Talent Show

It has been a while since I have updated last so here is chapter 6. Last chapter, Soren makes an unannounced appearance to Smash Mansion and is now about to get an earful from Lyndsay. Disclaimer: No characters or game belong to me. No songs or artists belong to me. I own all of my OCs. ENJOY!

Chapter 6

There, sitting on my bed, was my older brother Soren. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was sitting on my bed, cross legged, with a book in his lap. His long black hair was up in a ponytail. He was also wearing his long black robe with yellow trimming. He looked up at me with those dark crimson eyes.

"Hello, Lyndsay." He said quietly. I was slightly angry that Soren would just drop in like this.

"Hello, Soren." I said in a whisper.

"I take it your surprised to see me." He chuckled. He closed the book and stood up.

"Surprise doesn't even top the emotion I am feeling right now, Soren." I said, trying to suppress tears. His smile quickly faded.

"I know you're upset that I just dropped in like this without your consent, but I just wanted to see my little sister again." He walked closer to me. I took half a step back.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Roy texted me and told me that you signed up for Brawl. He doesn't even know I'm here." Soren told me.

"Roy told me the real reason why you left Simbodia. You got exiled because someone was framing you for all the murders going on." I told him, my voice breaking.

"Yes. Roy was the only one that knew the truth. Ilyanna doesn't even know that I am an exiled prince. She doesn't even know I was a prince. Roy and I agreed not to tell you because you were still young and immature." He explained to me. I was shocked.

"I have been mature all my life, Soren. I was never a child really. I was practically a young woman by the age of 8. I never got to experience what regular children experience. You could have told me the truth. I hated you for years because I thought that you hated me for killing mom and dad. I didn't kill them, Soren! I didn't!" I was sobbing. Soren quickly put his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I never hated you, Lyndsay. It's not your fault. No matter what anyone else thinks, it will never ever be your fault. You're my baby sister. I would never think such horrid things about you. Both you and Roy." He let me go and rubbed the last of my tears away with his thumb. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Soren. I love you so much." I told him as I hugged him again.

"I love you too." He replied back. I giggled. Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, not letting go of Soren.

"Roy." I immediately opened the door.

"Oh, Hey Roy. What's up?" I asked. He looked at me with concern.

"Were you crying?" He asked. I nodded.

"Come in. I have something to show you." I stepped out of the way and Roy walked in. When I closed the door, Roy basically started crying like a big baby.

"SOREN!" Roy screamed. He then ran into Soren, giving him a tight embrace.

"Hello, Roy." Soren chuckled, hugging Roy back. Soren then wrapped an arm around me. We all hugged each other in a group hug. I then remembered something.

"I'll be right back." I told them. I then ran out the door to the cafeteria. I ran through the doors of the cafeteria and ran to Karin and Vickitoria. Everyone looked at me, confused. I had a huge grin on my face.

"Come upstairs quick!" I told them. Before they could say anything, I darted back to my room. I could hear their footsteps behind me. I got to my door and quickly opened it. Roy and Soren were sitting on my bed talking. They smiled at Karin and Vickitoria when we walked in.

"Hello, Karin and Vickitoria. Long time no see." Soren told them. Karin and Vickitoria ran into Soren, giving him a hug. Everyone else standing behind me was slightly confused, except Marth for some reason.

"Everyone, this is my older brother, Soren. Soren, these are all of my friends." I then introduced Marth, Ike, Samus, Pit, Zelda, and Peach. They all nodded. I went over to Roy and gave him a hug.

"What's the hug for?" He asked.

"You told Soren to come out here." I told him. Roy looked confused.

"I never texted Soren. I actually lost my phone a while ago." I let Roy go and looked at him.

"So, you didn't text him? Then, who did?" I asked. Everyone else didn't know anything. I took out my phone and dialed Roy's number. I heard his ringtone 'Party Like a Rockstar by Shopz Boys' go off. Everyone looked around the room trying to find it. I inspected everyone's pockets and when I got to Marth, I heard the ringtone go off again. I went into Marth's pocket and pulled out Roy's phone. Everyone gasped and looked at Marth, who was only smiling.

"Marth, did you text Soren and tell him I was here?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry again.

"Yeah. I took Roy's phone a couple days ago and texted him telling him you were here. You seemed depressed and angry all the time I just- ACK!" He couldn't finish the rest because I tackled him to the ground in a hug. I was crying tears of joy.

"Thank you, Marth. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! This means soo much to me." I babbled. I didn't want to let him go. He hugged me back with just as much force.

"You're welcome, Lyndsay. I just wanted to do something nice for you since your life has been hell lately." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"It means a lot for me. This will probably turn out to be the best birthday ever." I told him. He chuckled. We stood up and brushed ourselves off. I then remembered what I promised to do to Marth if he brought Soren to me.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I just remembered I had to do something." I went to my bed side table and took out my spell book. I then took off out of the room and made sure I grabbed a picture of Elice on my way out of the mansion. Everyone I passed had quizzical looks on their faces. I just kept running full speed toward the clearing.

I made sure I grabbed my sword before I left just in case I ran into HER. When I got to the clearing, I scanned it to make sure Sinnata wasn't there. I sighed when I found out she wasn't. I then walked to the little patch of grass and sat down, criss-crossed. I opened my spell book to the right page and closed my eyes. I started chanting an old foreign language. I continued to chant until I felt a cold wind starting to move in a twister form. I opened my eyes and could make out a girl that looked about a couple years older than me, probably 2. She had long blue hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans and a pink tank top and had pink converses. When the wind stopped blowing, I stood up and was face-to-face to who could possibly be Marth's sister. I smiled at her while she looked at me with confusion.

"Hello. Are you Marth's sister, Elice?" I asked, very sweetly.

"Yes, who are you?" She said. Her voice was light and sweet.

"I am a friend of your brother, Marth. My name is Princess Lyndsay Tennaka. Please don't be afraid of me." I told her as I reached my hand out to her. She looked at me, then my hand, and back at me before she took my hand.

"How did you bring me back?" She asked as we sat down on the patch of grass.

"A spell. I am a mage so I have special spells and powers that can bring people back that have died in the past. I used a lot of power in the spell so you can stay as long as you want." I told her. Her eyes started to get watery.

"I can't believe I just left Marth like that. He was my baby brother and I left him to that horrible man I called my father." She said her voice breaking. I gave her a hug.

"You couldn't have stopped it. It's all over now. You are here about to be reunited with Marth. You don't have to see or worry about that bastard ever again. He would have to get through me first and I am a lot stronger than you would think." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Lyndsay. You barely know me and you're already defending me. It means a lot." She said as she rubbed her tears away. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? From what I've heard, you are very sweet and caring. Your also the sister of the man I lo-"I stopped mid-sentence when I realized what I was about to say. She looked at me with a grin.

"Do you love my brother?" She asked, teasingly. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Yeah. I do." I muttered. She giggled.

"Why?" She asked. My head snapped up. No one has ever asked why I loved him before.

"I love him because he cares about me. He understands me more than most people do. I feel whole when I'm with him. He doesn't judge me about anything I tell him. He lets me vent to him and cry on him. He is also very cute and sexy." I told her. She giggled even more.

"That's so sweet. I hope you guys get together." She patted my hand. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Elice. I think we should head back to the mansion." I told her as I stood up.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't wait to see Marth's face." She smirked. We started walking when my phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked it.

"Hey, where are you?" It was Roy. I sighed.

"I was at the clearing. I am walking back now. I need you to wait outside for me and another person's arrival. Understand?" I told him. He scoffed.

"Why do I have to do it?" He whined.

"Because you were stupid enough to call me." I smirked.

Oh, and don't tell anyone why you are going outside, especially Marth. You got that, Roy?" I said, kinda mean-like.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be waiting. Red OUT!" And he hung up. I shook my head.

"Who was that?" Elice asked as we came into view of Smash Mansion.

"That was one of my older brothers, Roy." I told her. She smiled big.

"Is he cute?" She asked. I shuddered.

"Uhhh, why don't you find out when we see him." I told her. She giggled. This girl has been dead for way too long. When I saw a glimpse of red about 200 feet away, I started to run. Elice was right on my heels. When we got to the porch, Roy gaped.

"Lyndsay, who the hell is this?" He asked as he pointed at Elice.

"This is Marth's dead and older sister, Elice." I introduced. She smiled at him and waved.

"You know you're not allowed to use magic for personal gain." Roy pointed out. I scoffed.

"This is not personal gain. If it was, it never would have worked, you idiot." Elice and I crossed our arms and stuck a tongue at him. I know how much Roy hates that. He then started advancing toward us.

"Is this the part where we run?" Elice whispered. Roy then started to crack his knuckles.

"Oh, yeah." I said as we took off running into the mansion, with Roy hot on our heels. We giggled loudly. We ran into the cafeteria and everyone was sitting there having lunch. They all stopped eating and looked at us. We didn't pay them any mind though. We just took off behind the food cart. Everyone was looking at us with 'What the fuck just happened' looks.

"Do you think he's still looking for us" Elice whispered to me. Right about then, we heard someone rush into the room panting heavily. Ten bucks says it's Roy.

"Most likely." I whispered back.

"Has…anyone….seen….Lyndsay….and….a..girl…with…blue hair? He said between pants. We giggled quietly.

"Yeah, their behind the food cart" Said a very husky and manly voice. It was Snake. We could hear footsteps growing closer toward the cart. We thought he would come through the right so we inched our way to the left.

"GOTCHA!" Roy yelled popping up out of nowhere. We shrieked and ran to the opposite side of the cart.

"You can't hurt a girl, Roy." Elice said as she waved a finger in his face. He tried to bite it. She quickly retrieved it.

"Meanie." She mumbled.

"In this place, I can do anything I want." Roy sneered as he walked around the cart. We went in the other direction.

"And I think I will start with Lyndsay." He smiled deviously. I stopped moving and advance toward him.

"Oh, shut up, Roy. You know that I am way stronger than you. I could snap you like a twig." I said, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"I'll risk it." He growled. I stopped walking. He walked up to me until we were nose-to-nose.

"You're gonna kick my ass because I brought her back. I did it for a good cause." I growled back. He continued to stare at me.

"Yes, because I'm not gonna get my ass yelled at because you used a spell for personal gain." He sneered.

"Alright then, you tell me what the purpose of the spell is." I crossed my arms and tried to stare him down.

"Please don't fight." Elice said behind me. We continued to glare at one another.

"Lyndsay said that I could stay as long as I want." That got Roy to break his stare and look at her. She had a smirk on her face.

"Oooh, no. YOU are going back as soon as possible. I am not risking my ass for you." He pointed a finger at her.

"Roy, don't you think that Lyndsay would have gotten in trouble by now?" She said. He sighed.

"I guess." He muttered. Elice squealed and ran up and hugged Roy.

"Thank you, Roy!" She said, excitedly. He just blushed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, no problem." He said. I looked over at everyone, who had all of their mouths agape. I groaned and face palmed myself. Shit, I forgot we weren't alone.

"Lyndsay, what the hell just happened?" Samus asked. I shrugged.

"A fight." I told her.

"Who is the girl with blue hair?" Captain Falcon asked. I smiled.

"Oh, her? That is Marth's older sister, Elice. I brought back her spirit." Before I could say anything else, I was crushed into a hug. I looked and saw Marth crying. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Lyndsay. This means the world to me. How did you do it?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and smiled.

"Lets just say, I have my ways." He chuckled a little bit. He let me go and we looked at each other. I smiled and he retuned the smile. Before we could say anything, Marth was on the ground with someone on top of him. It was Elice. I walked back over and stood next to Roy, who was still scarlet red. I punched him lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked. I shrugged.

"THAT was for being a jerk to me. I told you it wasn't personal gain." I winked at him.

"But, you do know Soren isn't gonna probably be too happy that you used a spell without his permission." He pointed out to me. I sighed.

"Soren hasn't come up to me yet, so that must be a good sign." Then, as if right on cue, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face, none other than, Soren, who didn't look too pleased.

"What did I do this time?" I sighed.

"Lyndsay, you know the rules: You and Roy are not allowed to use any type of spell unless I know about it." He told me.

"I did this for a good cause. Besides, I had this planned out a long time ago. I didn't know that you would be here." I smirked at him.

"You know what happened the last time you used a spell without permission." I groaned. I DO remember what happened that last time. Who knew that a baby dragon would do so much damage? I could hear Roy snicker behind me.

"Shut up, Roy. You're not so innocent either." I snapped at him.

"At least I ask Soren before I do anything." He crossed his arms and glared at me. I balled my fists.

"That's no excuse. I might be the youngest one in the family, but I am a hell of a lot more mature than you can ever be." I told him.

"That might be true, but I'm a better swordsman than you are."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it. I bet you I can beat your ass in less than 2 minutes." I threatened.

"Sure you can." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You wanna put those words in action?" I smirked deviously. He smirked too.

"I would love too." And with that, the both of us slipped out of the cafeteria without anyone knowing and went down to the chambers.

"Care to make a small bet?" He asked before we stepped in the chambers.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" I asked back.

"If I win, than you have to wear your sluttiest outfit tomorrow for the battles." I was shocked. I know what it is, and trust me, not a good thing to battle in.

"Fine. If I win, then you have to be my slave for a whole week. Plus, you have to wear a maid's costume." He went scarlet red.

"Whatever." And with that, we stepped into the chambers and got teleported to the stage called 'Bridge of Eldin'. We stood at opposite ends of each other and unsheathed our swords. I was a little worried. Roy has fire power and I have ice. We all know ice is vulnerable against fire.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Lyndsay?" He taunted. I just chuckled.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Then, someone yelled 'GO!'. We lunged at each other and clashed swords. I tried to make him lose his balance, but I failed. He shoved me back, but luckily I didn't fall. He tried to stab me, but I countered it and he was sent flying backwards. I grabbed a poke ball and threw it at him. It opened up and out popped out a fish that just kept flopping around. What the fuck? Roy then attempted to stab me again and this time he accomplished and sent me back to the middle of the bridge. We were basically nose-to-nose at the same HP and there were no more items. I almost had him beat when I heard something drop behind me. It was a bomb! It somehow rolled right in between Roy and I. Before we could act, it went off, sending me in the air and Roy to the other side of the bridge.

"GAME: TIE!" I couldn't believe it. A tie! We walked out and saw everyone there. We groaned and sat next to each other.

"How about we both do our bets? You are my slave and I wear my slutty outfit." He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I'm gonna literally look like a bitch tomorrow." Everyone had quizzical looks on their faces.

"What kind of bets did you guys make?" Soren spoke up. We both went red. Soren knows that when Roy and I fight, we usually make bets.

"Umm, Lyndsay has to wear that outfit that you banned her from wearing again and I have to wear a maid's costume and basically be her bitch." I punched him in the arm. "Ok. I have to be her slave. Better?" I nodded.

"You guys are so immature." Soren sighed. We chuckled lightly.

"I can't wait to see this outfit." Snake said to himself. I groaned.

_"Lyndsay, we need to talk. Come outside. I'm right outside the mansion. If you don't, then I'm coming in after you and don't think I won't."_ A voice said in my head. It was Sinnatas'. I shook my head and sighed to myself. I stood up and started to walk outside when someone grabbed my hand. It was NaNa. I got down to her eye level. Her eyes were watery and red.

"What's wrong, NaNa?" I asked her with concern. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at us.

"I know you're going to go and see her. Lucas told me about her." She said between hiccups. I sighed.

"She isn't going to hurt me." I reassured her. She shook her head.

"She is evil, Lyndsay. I remember now. It wasn't Medues that killed my parents, it was her. Can I go out there with you?" She asked me. I was pissed at the moment. If it was Sinnata who killed NaNa and PoPo's parents, then I will kill her. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, NaNa. I don't want you to get hurt. You can look out the window and make sure nothing happens to me, ok?" I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, Lyndsay. Be quick though." I then hugged her and she ran to her room. I giggled.

"Lyndsay, who was she talking about?" Link asked me. I sighed.

"No one." I told them as I started to walk out the door.

"Lyndsay, just tell them the truth." Zelda said from behind.

"You can tell them." After that, I walked out the door to be face-to-face with my darker self. She had that evil smirk on her face. I spit on the ground in disgust.

"Oh, Lyndsay. Is someone a bit grumpy?" She cooed. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Did you kill NaNa and PoPo's parents 3 years ago?" I seethed. She giggled.

"The little ice climbers' parents? Yeah I did. For a good cause. Why would yo-"She stopped mid-sentence because I was on top of her with my sword at her throat. '

"Why would you be that cruel of a bitch and do something so vile?" I growled.

"They were in the way." I was livid. I picked her up and threw her at least 20 feet away. I threw my sword down and cracked my knuckles. She was just attempting to stand when I kicked her in the stomach. She collapsed back down. I tried to kick her again but she grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground. I felt something in my body snap. I stood back up, holding my stomach and chest. She was also up.

"If it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you're going to get." She said dangerously.

"Bring it on, bitch." And with that, she tried to punch me but I ducked. I punched her stomach again and she fell to her knees. I tried to grab my sword but she grabbed my hand and twisted it. I shrieked in pain. She was back on her feet, still holding my wrist. She then flipped me over her head and I landed on my back with a thud. It sent pain up and down my spine. I was barely on my feet when she delivered a blow to the face. I could feel blood dripping out of lip and down my chin. She tried to punch my stomach but I was able to dodge and kick her in the ankle. She collapsed next to me. I tried to reach for my sword when I saw a glimpse of pink up in one of the windows. I than realized what I was fighting for. It took all of my strength, but I was able to grab my sword and stand up. She also had her sword. We lunged at each other. I was able to cut up her shoulder while she did my leg. I felt like giving up right then and there. We clashed swords and tried to make one another lose balance. I fell weak for a split second and I regret it. She took the opportunity to punch my gut and I toppled backwards. I then felt cold metal pierce through my side. I felt blood drip out of my mouth. I heard screaming from behind me. She retrieved her sword and disappeared. I fell to my knees and fell on my back. My white dress was slowly turning red. I could faintly hear the mansion doors open and a pair of feet running at full speed toward me.

"Lyndsay! Please stay with me. Don't go." It was NaNa. I was basically choking on my own blood. My eyes were half open but I could still make out her pink parka and brown hair. I heard her call for Dr. Mario and Marth. I smiled weakly at her.

"It's ok. I'm going to be okay." I weakly said. She was crying. I heard more and more footsteps running out of the mansion before I blacked out.


	7. Time to come clean!

Talent Show

I do not own any character or game. I own my OCs. In the last chapter, I sort of left a cliffhanger. I hate those. So, here is chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Calm. That's all it was. It was calm and soothing. No pain. Absolutely nothing. Everything was white and peaceful. I was standing on a hilltop, overlooking the ocean. It felt like death. Everything was so beautiful and breathtaking. Then, in a split second, reality hit me like a train going at full speed. I felt pain course through my whole body. It was excruciating. I felt like screaming but the scream got caught in my throat. I could hear beeping sounds and people talking in a hush voice. I attempted to open my eyes, but my eyelids were heavy. I could hear a couple people crying and a couple talking. I groaned weakly making everyone stop talking and crying. Someone ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Someone go get ! Quick!" The person yelled. I heard footsteps leaving the room. Then, someone put their hand on my forehead.

"Lyndsay, are you okay? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The person asked. It took all my strength just to do as asked. I heard her gasp.

"She's awake!" She yelled. I heard a lot more footsteps enter the room. I was finally able to open my eyes. I saw at least a dozen smashers hovering above me. Only one I could make out.

"E-E-Elice?" I choked out.

"Shhh. You are still very weak. Don't use up a lot of energy." She hushed me. I nodded slowly.

"Ok, everyone-a needs to-a leave." Dr. Mario told everyone. They all cleared the room and that just left me and Dr. Mario. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Well-a, how are we-a feeling?" He asked as he checked my IV.

"Pretty good." I replied weakly. He chuckled.

"Do you remembered how-a you got-a this injury?" He asked as he checked my heart beat. It then hit me. Sinnata, PoPo and NaNa's parents. It all came back to me. I started to explain about Sinnata and about the battle we had. He was left speechless when I was finished. He sighed.

"Well, the stab wound didn't do-a any serious-a damage, so that's a relief. But you did lose a lot of blood." He told me.

"I'm feeling better. I don't have to stay in bed. If I have any problems, I'll come back." I pleaded. He sighed heavily.

"Alright-a, but anymore problems, you come-a right back." I nodded. He helped me out of bed and gave me some privacy to change. I took off the gown and saw a deep gash on my left side. My skin was still pinkish from the blood. I quickly put on a new dress and my leggings. Once I was fully dressed, I walked slowly out of the office. I continued to walk toward the waiting room, where we can watch all of the matches going on. It took me about 4 minutes, but I finally made it. I peeked in and saw everyone watching a match between Fox and Bowser. I stood there for about a minute before Lucas noticed me standing by the door. He jumped up from Zelda's lap and ran up to me. Luckily, he hugged my right side. I was super weak, so I didn't have the strength to hug him back. No one really noticed me there.

"Hello, Lucas." I croaked. That got everyone to look at me. They all scrambled over to help me.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Chill out guys." I giggled weakly. Elice was looking at me with concern.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Dr. Mario said that the injury was serious and that you should be in bed for at least a week." Peach asked me. I waved it off.

"I'm fine. Quit worrying about me. He said that if I feel any sudden pain, then to go and see him." I told them as I carefully sat down. Marth sat on one side and Roy sat on the other.

"You're not thinking about doing any matches today, are you?" Roy asked me.

"Of course not. I'm not risking my getting hurt anymore." I scoffed at them.

"What exactly did happen outside, Lyndsay?" Peach asked from behind.

"Yeah. We tried asking NaNa, but she wouldn't tell us anything." Marth said. I sighed.

"I got into a disagreement with someone." I told them. NaNa then walked up and took my hand.

"Just tell them the truth, Lyndsay. If you don't, she could hurt you again." She told me.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth." I started to explain about Sinnata and what happened earlier. Once I was finished, everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"How the hell did that bitch manage to get out of the Underworld?" Vickitoria asked.

"I don't know. She never really explained it to me. I swear if I see that bitch again, I'll kill her." I mumbled the last part. I looked on the board that had all the matches and saw something that almost made me faint. 'Lyndsay vs. Ganondorf.' My mouth dropped. I swear, I thought Roy canceled all of my matches. Everyone saw my gaze and looked at the board as well. They all had the same look as I did. I just sighed and stood up.

"No, Lyndsay. You are not fighting." Marth said.

"Too bad." I told them as I walked toward the chamber. I met up with Ganondorf, who was waiting for me.

"Even though you have an injury, I am not going easy on you." He sneered.

"Wasn't asking you too." I growled at him. We both then stepped into the chambers and were teleported to a place called 'Castle Siege'. We were standing at opposite ends of each other. I prayed to the goddesses in hopes of me not getting hurt in combat. Once I was done, I drew my sword and got into my battle stance.

"Let's see how tough you are with that injury of yours." He smirked. I cringed.

"Tougher than you, that's for sure." I told him. He chuckled. Then, the announcer yelled 'GO!' I jumped on the upper platform and made an icicle with my hands. He then jumped next to me and I threw it at him. He gained a little damage and was thrown backwards. I started to do numerous slices through him. He was gaining damage left and right. I soon felt tired and jumped backwards. The minute I recovered, he through a dark ball at me. I was sent flying. I managed to grab on the ledge before I fell. I climbed back up and he kicked me in the face. I didn't lose my grip on the ledge, so I wasn't left dangling there. It took all of my strength but I was able to pull myself up and block his next attack. I soon saw a flash of light. When the light cleared, I saw a multicolor ball hovering in the air. That must be the smash ball! Ganondorf noticed it too and ran to grab it. I made dozens of snowballs, icicles, and iceballs and through them at the smash ball. Before Ganondorf could grab it, I through one more icicle and it broke. I soon felt this power generating through my body. I smiled deviously as to what my secret power could be. I was soon lifted in the air and spun in a ball. A cold wind was blowing through the whole stage. I spun so fast that everything was a big blur of red, purple and blue. Once the spinning stopped, I looked at myself and couldn't believe my eyes. I had transformed into an ice wolf! I had white and light blue fur. I also had these weird symbols on my whole body. I was as big as a normal wolf would be, but only stronger. I howled for about a minute before I turned my attention to Ganondorf, who was now scared as hell. I grinned mischievously. I growled menacingly and lunged at him, clawing and biting him numerous of times. One last bite sent him off the screen, thus ending the game. I started spinning in a ball transforming back to my normal self.

"GAME! WINNER: LYNDSAY!" The announcer boomed. I smiled to myself. I was then teleported back to the wait room. As soon as I stepped in the room, Roy and Soren ran by my side.

"Lyndsay! Are you okay?" Roy asked, worriedly. I grinned at him.

"I've never felt better!" I told him. Soren sighed.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt out there." He told me. I only giggled.

"Well, I didn't. As you can see." I then turned in a full circle to show Soren I was okay.

"She's only happy because she has a cool smash move." Roy mumbled.

"That's actually true." I told him. He shook his head and took a seat next to Karin. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked it.

"Hey, Lyndsay. It's me." It was one of my good friends, Aliza. She was the princess of the Gerudo Dessert. She also had a major crush on Soren, which I found quite disturbing.

"Oh, hey 't talked to you in a while. What's up?"

"Well, Duej told my about your birthday party coming up." I mentally kicked myself right in the ass. Soren would hate me if Aliza comes. I sighed.

"And I suppose that you want to come, right?" I clarify.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in a while." She says.

"Well, you can come, but you know the rules." I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah. No flirting with Soren. I get it. You tell me that every time." She says with an annoyed tone. I giggled.

"That's right. You're getting so smart." I tell her. She groaned.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. I'll see you next week." Then, she hangs up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I soon stand up and make my way out the door, with someone trailing behind me. I walk out the door and sit on the porch. Someone sits next to me.

"You know, Marth, I don't need to be babysat every moment of my life." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back.

"It's not my fault I get so worried about you." He tells me. I blush a little bit. I sighed and leaned my head against the pillar.

"True." Was all I could say.

"I also want to be here in case you run into Sinnata again." He told me as he leaned against the other pillar.

"She possibly won't attack again until she has a strategy. Its uncommon of her to fight anybody until she knows their moves and such."

"But, she is your darker self. How does she not know your moves and magic?" He asked.

"She hasn't been in my body in years. All she knows now is my feelings, thoughts, and memories." I told him as I looked at him. He smiled.

"What happened to her? Like, how did she get banished to the Underworld?"

"She was, at first, my best friend. When I realized I had a darker self, I kind of got excited. I finally met her when I was 5 and we ended up becoming fast friends. We used to pull pranks on a lot of the servants. Sometimes it was a good prank and most of the time, they were bad. I told Sinnata that we needed to stop pulling these kinds of pranks, but she always got angry with me. When I was 7, one of the pranks we pulled went a little too far. It ended up killing about 3 people. I didn't know what the prank was, but Sinnata blamed me for the deaths. When my parents found out that I didn't do it, they sent her to the Underworld. She tried to hide in my body because then I would have to go with her, but I was way stronger than her so I was able to draw her out. The minute I did, she was in a portal heading toward the Underworld. I cried so much. She was the only best friend I ever had. When I was 11, I met Vickitoria and found out that she was the Princess of the Underworld. I told her about Sinnata and not to let her out at all costs. She agreed not to. Now, I'm starting to think Vickitoria let her out. I have to put her back or she will kill the people I love. One by one." I explained to him as a tear ran down my cheek.

Marth then pulled me into an embrace. I clung to his tunic and started to sob uncontrollably. He stroked my hair and started to hum some melody. It was soothing and calming. I soon stopped crying.

"Lyndsay, I will not let anything happen to you. She will never come near you ever again." He soothed me. I nodded and looked at him.

"Thank you, Marth. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. No one has ever really cared about me before. They all thought I was strong enough to take care of myself, when they should know that I'm only human. Well, partially." I confessed as I pulled out of the embrace.

"What do you mean 'partially'?" He asked, confused. I giggled slightly.

"Soren and Roy don't even know this so don't tell them. I'm actually their half-sister." His mouth dropped.

"I have a different mom. My mother is the Goddess of Ice, Shiva. I never really met her. Only in my dreams. She gives me advice on things I have trouble on. She left me spell books and an ice sword. I don't really use ice magic in combat. I would rather prefer my sword. She tells me that I have a lot of potential, I just don't show it. I would really like to meet her one day. My step-mother always tells me that I'm the spitting image of her. That's why I don't really look like Soren or Roy. Soren and Roy don't know about Shiva or my connection with her. I never had the guts to tell them. It's kind of hard to tell that we are even related. I mean, Soren has red eyes and black hair, Roy has red hair and green eyes, and I have light blue eyes and white hair. My father has black hair and green eyes and my step-mother has red hair and red eyes. I look nothing like her and I'm surprised that Roy and Soren haven't caught on yet." I tell him. He nods.

"I think you should tell them. They do have a right to know." He advices me. I sigh.

"It won't be easy and you know that." I warn him. He only shrugs.

"You don't know that. They could take it lightly, they probably won't believe you, or they won't even take it. You never know until you try."

"Alright, I'll do it." I then stand up, with Marth's arm around my waist, and make my way toward to wait room.

When we got there, every smasher was there. I groaned slightly. Marth helped me over to a nearby chair and I sat down. I looked at the board to see who was battling. It was Roy against Falco. I then heard a voice in my head.

_"I want to see you. Now." The voice commanded. _It was Sinnata. I hitched my breath slightly. Has she come to finish me? Never know till I check it out. When Marth wasn't paying attention, I was able to step out of the waiting room and walked toward to clearing. When I arrived, Sinnata was standing in the middle. She had a look of anger on her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat at her, as I advanced closer toward the middle of the clearing.

"You. Dead." She hissed.

"I thought you loved me? What the hell happened to that?" I hissed back. She advanced closer to me, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I did. I thought you would feel the same way about me. But, I found out that the light cannot be trusted."

"You came after me first. I was only using self defense. I do love you Sinnata, just not in that way." I told her. Her eyes narrowed.

"You don't love me at all. If you do, then you never would have banished me to the Underworld. I was all alone. No one would come near me because they thought I was weak. I was never weak." She growled. I flinched.

"Sinnata, you know I never meant to do that to you. You were evil. You were killing people." I whispered to her. She was fuming. This isn't Sinnata anymore. The Sinnata I know NEVER got this angry.

"LIES!" She screamed as she lunged herself at me. I quickly dodged and ran toward the mansion. I could hear her footsteps behind me. I ran as fast as my wound would let me. Once the mansion came into view, I ran faster than I ever had. I looked behind me to see Sinnata right on my heels. I got to the door to the waiting room and slammed the door shut. I put my back against the door and could hear her pounding as hard as she could. Everyone, by now, was looking directly at me. Once the pounding stopped, I slid my back down the door till I was sitting on the ground. I was panting heavily, as was sweating.

"This, one day, is going to kill me." I told myself as I stood back up. I dusted myself off and cracked the door about an inch to peek outside to see if she was gone. When I didn't see anyone, I sighed and closed the door. I took a seat next to the door and put my head in my hands. I then felt someone put their hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see Karin and Vickitoria. I smiled at them.

"Lyndsay, can we talk to you?" Vickitoria asked, calmly. My smile quickly faded. I nodded and they both helped me up. We left the waiting room and walked toward our room. When we got in the room, I took a seat on my bed.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. They both sighed.

"Lyndsay, Vickitoria and I are really worried about you. You need to stop meeting up with Sinnata because one these days, she will finish you off for good."

"Look, I'm ok. She will never hurt me again. I will finish her off for good. I don't even think that that's Sinnata anymore. She seemed really angry earlier. That is NOT the Sinnata I know." I told them.

"My big question is: How the hell did that bitch manage to escape the Underworld without getting spotted?" Vickitoria told us. Karin and I shrugged.

"Well, one thing is for sure, she is going back. And all of us will accomplish that." Karin grinned. We grinned back. We then did a three-way high-five. We did a group hug before Karin and Vickitoria left the room. I turned on my radio and a song called 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Miley Cyrus.' I turned it up and eased into it.

_You wake up it's raining and its Monday  
>looks like one of those rough days<br>times up your late again so get out the door  
>sometimes you feel like running<br>find a whole new life and jump in  
>let go get up and hit the dance floor<br>when the lights go down its the ending of the show  
>and your feeling like you've got nowhere to go<br>don't you know  
>(chorus)<br>you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
>you can change your mind , thats just the way it goes<br>you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>but you'll always find your way back home<br>you can change your style you can change your jeans  
>you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams<br>you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
>you'll always find your way back home<em>

_your best friends your little home town  
>waiting up where ever you go now<br>you know that you can always turn around  
>cuz' this world is big and its crazy<br>and this girl is thinking that maybe  
>that this life is what some people dream about<br>cuz' when I'm feeling down  
>and I'm all alone<br>I've always got a place where I can go  
>cuz' I know<br>chorus)  
>you can change your hair. you can change clothes<br>you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
>you can say goodbye and you can say hello<br>but you'll always find your way back home  
>you can change your style you can change your jeans<em>

I started to compare this song with my life. I soon got up and started dancing along with the beat.__

_you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
>you can laugh and cry but everybody knows<br>you'll always find your way back home_

_and they know exactly who you are  
>where the real you is a superstar<br>you know it's never too far away_

_you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
>you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes<br>you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>but you'll always find your way back home<em>

_you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
>you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes<br>you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>but you'll always find your way back home<br>you can change your style you can change your jeans  
>you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams<br>you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
>you'll always find your way back home<em>

_you'll always find your way back home  
>you'll always find your way back home<br>you'll always find your way back home  
>you'll always find your way back home<br>you'll always find your way back home_

Once the song was over, I turned the radio off and sat again on my bed. That was refreshing. I pulled my pillow up to my chest and hugged it. I was just drifting off to sleep when I felt a dark aura enter my room. I eyes shot open and I saw a shadow in the corner of my room. This shadow was not Sinnata.

"Who's there?" I asked politely. The shadow emerged from the light. It looked exactly like Link, except he had white, sliver-like hair, a black tunic, black kokiri hat, and red eyes. He had a coy smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I stood up. He chuckled lightly.

"The names Dark Link, but just call me Dark." He stated. "And who are you, babydoll?" He asked me. I blushed a little bit.

"Lyndsay Tennaka. What business do you have here?" I asked.

"Sinnata sent me. She said something about wanting you dead and picked me for the job. Don't know why exactly." My heart sank to my toes.

"How the hell do you know Sinnata?" I growled.

"You're a feisty kitty cat, huh?" He cooed. He gave me a crooked smile that made me melt inside. This is guy is just drop-dead sexy. I shook my head of these 'thoughts'.

"I will ask one more time. How the hell do you know Sinnata?" I sneered at him. He advanced closer and I reached for my sword. I grabbed the hilt and held it at my side.

"Now, now. No need to play dirty. The real fun doesn't begin until later. In the meantime, I think I will answer your question. I've known Sinnata ever since she tumbled into the Underworld. It was love at first sight. We both spent many hours in each other's company. She then told me about a way to get out of the Underworld and, poof, were both free. It's as simple as that. I wouldn't mind having fun with her lighter side." He smirked mischievously. I took a step backwards.

"Sinnata must know that if I die, she dies along with me." I warned him. He only snickered.

"Oh, don't worry about that, sweetheart. We worked out a spell to fix that little issue." He stepped closer and I stepped backwards, thus falling on my bed. Before I could get up, Dark pinned me to the bed. I tried to struggle free.

"Struggling will only make it worse, precious." He cooed as he started to kiss my neck. I moaned slightly. I couldn't give in. I just couldn't. Having one dark side want me is one thing, but another? I realllly need a vacation. His hands worked his way down to my hips. His lips also moved from my neck to my lips. Shockingly, I didn't try to break free. I knew if I gave in, there was no going back, but I failed. My tongue furiously started licking is lower lip, desperately wanting entrance. He gave me what I desired. My arms then wound around his neck. I don't know how, but I managed to flip him over until I was on top. I was breathing heavily, as was he.

"Ohh, look at who became so bold." He breathed. My fingers then started to untie his tunic. Once all the laces were done, I pulled it off of him. He then helped me take my leggings and dress off. That only left me in my bra and panties and him in his leggings. I leaned in and kissed him again, with more force than last time. I could feel him tracing the clip of my bra. I gave him what he wanted and unclipped my bra. I tossed it aside and that only left me in my panties. His fingers traced my left nipple. I moaned softly. He then softly pinched. My body jolted. It felt like electricity pulsing through my whole body. I then helped him out of his leggings and tossed them aside. I gasped when I felt his hand slip into my panties. He massaged my womanhood vigoursly. I moaned loudly with pleasure. My hand soon made its way to the hem of his black boxers. My hand slipped in and teased his aroused erection. He also moaned loudly. I giggled softly. I then slid his boxers off and threw them aside, as he did with my panties. We were both, now, completely naked. I didn't mind though. Something about him made me not stop what I was doing. We then started kissing again. We broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Is this what you really want, Lyndsay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes. Yes it is, Dark. I want you. Tonight." I breathed. He smiled and kissed me again. What the hell am I doing? It's just like what happened with Ike. I seriously do not want a repeat. I barely know him and I'm already jumping in bed with him. I really need some help. But, this is different. I don't know how, it just is. He then flipped me over, making him go on top. He was so close to me, I could feel the heat from his body radiating on my own. I was sweating and panting heavily. I soon came to my senses and was able to get out from under him.

"I….. can't." I panted. I grabbed my short, light blue, silk robe and wrapped it around me. He had the blanket over him.

"Why the…. sudden….. change of plans, darling? You're the one that wanted me." He told me. This guy couldn't really be falling for me, could her? I sure hope not.

"I can't make the same mistake twice. I'm sorry, Dark." I apologize.

"I understand. I already know who you truly love." He told me as he slipped on his boxers. I looked at him with confusion.

"And who is that?"

"Marth, babydoll." He slyly said. He then put his leggings, tunic and boots on. He then looked at me with that drop-dead-sexy crooked smile. I smiled back at him.

"Even though we didn't go all the way, I still had a marvelous time." I told him.

"I did too, Lyndsay. Last piece of advice: Stay the hell away from Sinnata." He gave me a little kiss on the lips and disappeared. I sighed and took a seat on Vickitoria's bed. I'm glad I stopped it, but not. I wanted to go all the way. I did. But, I barely know him. Plus, I love Marth. My sexy, handsome, to-die-for Prince Marth. I groaned in annoyance.

"This sucks! Why can't I just love one person? My life is like baseball. Three strikes and you're out. I'm down to one hit left. Hopefully, I hit Marth right square in the head." And with that, I got up and skipped to the shower, to get to smell of darkness off of me.


	8. Onward to the beach!

Talent Show

I do not own any character or game or song. I own my OCs. The ending of the last chapter was unexpected. I just wanted to end the chapter with a bang. Here is chapter 8!

Chapter 8

I emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and saw Karin and Vickitoria, sleeping. Thank goddess. I just had to get the smell of Dark off of me. I still can't believe I did that. I enjoyed it, yes. But, it wasn't right. I knew it and I hope he knew it too. It was a onetime thing. Hopefully. I dried my hair with a towel. Once I was done, I folded up the towel and put it in the bathroom. I threw on my blue with white snowflakes pajama pants and my white tanktop. I wasn't going back downstairs anyway. What's the point of getting dressed if I wasn't leaving the room? I really didn't want to see anyone right now. I went to my suitcase and pulled out an old diary I packed with me. It was a diary that my Mother gave me when I was 6. My REAL Mother. The outer cover was brilliant lavender leather. The clip on it was also lavender, but a little darker. I put my hand over it and started chanting a spell. My hand glowed yellow and the clip snapped open. I flipped to a page and started reading. The date was January 4th, 1990. That was the same date today, except the year.

'Dear my darling daughter,

Hello sweetheart. How are you holding up today? I hope you are behaving with your brothers and parents. I know your birthday is approaching and I hope to come and see you. I know you want to see me and I will make it out there for your 17th birthday. It's a big year for you because it's the year when you can finally take a husband. I hope you chose the right man or, if possible, a woman that makes you happy. I have to go, dear. May the goddesses shine down on you.

Love, forever always,

Mother.

I slammed the book shut and pushed it aside. I then put my head in my hands and sighed.

"She said that last year too. She is right. It IS a big year for me. I can finally take a husband. I can't even keep a boyfriend for over 2 months! Ugh, I hope I can fine someone like that. I actually have. Marth, of course. I just don't he loves me back. He probably thinks I am freak or weird because of my past."

I said out loud to myself. I stood up and walked out of my room, locking the door behind me. I made sure I grabbed my white hoodie, light blue iPod, and cell. I put on my hoodie and put my cell and iPod in the pocket. I put the ear buds in my ear and turned on 'Tattoo by Jordin Sparks.' I continued to walk until I got to the staircase. I climbed down the stairs and headed for the lounge room. I passed by the cafeteria and saw no one there. I looked at me cell clock and saw it was 9 at night. I shrugged and continued to walk toward the lounge room. When I got to the room, I took a seat on the couch and crossed my legs. I was going to go outside to the garden, but I'm not risking my ass getting caught by Sinnata or Dark. I put on a song called 'Gotta be Somebody by Nickleback.' And cleared my head out of any negative thoughts.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life<br>The one we all dream of  
>But dreams just aren't enough<br>So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
>I'll know it by the feeling.<br>The moment when we´re meeting  
>will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<br>So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
>Right up to the end<br>Until that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right<br>It´s just like Déjà Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<br>So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<em>

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_You can´t give up!  
>Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough<br>You never know but when it shows up  
>Make sure you´re holdin` on<br>'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There has gotta be somebody for me<br>Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There has gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

I felt a whole hell of a lot better. I sighed and smiled to myself.

"How come you're not in bed?" I husky voice said behind me. I jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder to see Snake, who was wearing camo shorts and a black tanktop. I smiled at him.

"Thinking about things. How about you?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Same thing. I usually come down here and think about stuff." He tells me.

"Like what?"

"Like life. Mine isn't a pretty one. I'm a secret agent who has never been in love before, up until a month ago." He explains to me.

"Who do you love, Snake?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"If I tell you, you swear you won't tell anyone?" I nodded. He sighed.

"I think I'm in love with Samus. You know, the bounty hunter chick? But, the thing is, I don't think she feels the same way." He sighs out. At least I wasn't alone.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm in the same situation." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who do you love?"

"Marth. But, like you, I don't think he feels the same way about me." He sighed and nodded.

"Hey, at least we can vent to each other about these problems." He chuckled. I turned my attention to the TV and saw something that made my mouth drop. They had a wii! I jumped up off the couch and ran to it. Snake had a quizzical look on his face. I was beaming.

"Ever play one before?" He asked as he squatted next to me. I nodded slightly.

"Once. Vickitoria and I played a karaoke game and I whooped her ass on it. Wanna play?" I asked deviously as I held up a game called 'Sing It!' he sighed.

"Got nothing else to do." He then got up and shut the lounge doors. I giggled and put the game in. I gave him a mic and winked at him.

"Good luck." I told him.

"Right back at ya, sista." I giggled again.

I got the game set up and Snake was set to go first. He scrolled through the playlist and picked a song called 'What About Now By Daughtry." Once he started singing along, I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
>As love is fading,<br>From all the things that we are  
>But are not saying.<br>Can we see beyond the scars  
>And make it to the dawn?<em>

_Change the colors of the sky.  
>And open up to<br>The ways you made me feel alive,  
>The ways I loved you.<br>For all the things that never died,  
>To make it through the night,<br>Love will find you._

_What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late,<br>What about now?_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
>To start a new day.<br>This broken heart can still survive  
>With a touch of your grace.<br>Shadows fade into the light.  
>I am by your side,<br>Where love will find you._

_What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love, it never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late,<br>What about now?_

_Now that we're here,  
>Now that we've come this far,<br>Just hold on.  
>There is nothing to fear,<br>For I am right beside you.  
>For all my life,<br>I am yours._

_What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late,<br>Baby, before it's too late,  
>Baby, before it's too late<em>

I clapped when he was finished.

"You're a natural, Snake." I told him. He blushed a little bit.

"Thanks, Lyndsay. Alright, your turn." And he handed the mic to me. I took it and scrolled through the playlists. I came across a song called 'Were in Heaven by Dj Sammy.' I grinned and got ready to sing along. Once I did, Snake groaned.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
>There was only you and me,<br>We were young and wild and free.  
>Now nothing can take you away from me.<br>We've been down that road before,  
>But that's over now.<br>You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart.<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
>There's a lot that I could say<br>But just hold me now,  
>Cause our love will light the way.<em>

_Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart.<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
>Through the good times and the bad<br>I'll be standing there by you._

_(We're in heaven.)_

_And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart.<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven.<br>_

Once I was done, I smiled triumphantly. I looked over at Snake, who had a smirk on his face.

"You got some skills there, Lyndsay. How about one more song?" He asked as he took the mic from me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 A.M. We still had an hour till everyone got up.

"Why not?" I responded and he scrolled through the playlist once more. He picked out a song called 'We Weren't Born To Follow by Bon Jovi" I giggled slightly at his choice.

" Good luck, Snake." I told him as he started singing along.

_This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles  
>This one goes out to the ones in need<br>This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical  
>This ain't about no apology<em>

_This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry  
>This road was paved by the winds of change<br>Walking beside the guilty and the innocent  
>How will you raise your hand when they call your name?<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<em>

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<em>

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_This one's about anyone who does it differently  
>This one's about the one who cusses and spits<br>This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy  
>This ain't about givin' up or givin' in<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<em>

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<em>

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
>Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah<em>

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<em>

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<em>

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
>Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah<em>

_We weren't born to follow, oh yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)<br>We weren't born to follow, oh yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)<em>

"Good job, Snake!" I exclaimed as he finished the last of the song. He gave me the mic.

"Thank you, Lyndsay. Let's see you beat my score. If you ace this song, you win. You can't even get one word wrong." I nodded and scrolled through the playlist. I saw one song that made my heart sink. This is the song I used to describe me ex. He was a ruthless, crude, selfish, insensitive man. He used to beat me constantly every day. I still have the scars from him, but I use magic to hide them. I shook my head from the thoughts and clicked the song. Once I started singing, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love<br>I loved the most_

_And I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_And I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Once I finished, I had a knot form in the pit of my stomach. I took a seat on the couch. Snake sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Lyndsay?" He asked. I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

"That song reminds me a lot of my ex." I told him. I could tell he wanted to know more. I sighed and continued on.

"My ex is an evil man. He beat me senseless. Every day for a year. I finally couldn't take it anymore and finally broke it off. I still have the scars, bruises, cuts, and scabs. I use some magic to hide them." I tell him.

"How come you didn't break up with him the minute he put his hands on you?" Snake asked.

"He was a lot stronger then. Over the year, I gained more power and was able to beat the shit out of him. After that, I exiled him out of Simbodia. This was way after Roy and Soren left so they don't know about Dante, my ex. I still get letters from him, asking me to go back out with him. He says he won't hurt me anymore, but I know, in my heart, that he can't keep a promise like that." I explain.

"Where are the scars at?" He asks. I was waiting for him to ask.

"I'll show you." I then mumble a couple of spell words and my pure white skin is now covered in brown and purple bruises, red scabs, yellow cuts, and a dozen scars. And that's only on my arm. Snake gasps.

"Holy shit! And you never got those treated?" He asks, shocked. I shook my head.

"No. I always felt embarrassed whenever I went to see a shaman or something to treat them. I just gave up and covered them." I mumble a couple more words and my pure white skin is back.

"Snake, you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE. No one, but you, knows about this." He nods his head in agreement. I give him a hug and stand up.

"Well, it's 8:46. Everyone should be downstairs by now. I feel like some breakfast in my pjs. How bout you?" I ask him as stretch. He chuckles and stands up next to me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I giggle and we both make our way to the cafeteria, sharing a couple of stories along the way. When we get there, we find we are the first ones to arrive. I smile at this. Usually Kirby is down here before anyone. I run to the kitchen with Snake on my heels.

I groan when I walk in and see Kirby on the counter, eating an orange.

"Damn. I thought I would beat that little puffball." I mutter. He looks at me and smiles. I shrug and start making breakfast for all the smashers. Kirby helps with the ingredients and Snake helps me cook.

In about 30 minutes, everything is ready and on the dining cars. We all get first picks of the meal. I get is a plate full of fruit, Snake gets a huge pile of bacon, sausage, and bacon, and Kirby gets at least 2 of everything. We all take our food and sit at one of the many tables.

"Hey, Kirby? How long have you been down here?" I ask him, as he devours all of his food.

"Since 2 this morning." He responds as he finishes his food.

"That early? I always wondered how you're always the first one down here." Snake adds. I giggle.

"What about you guys? I swear I heard you both singing this morning." Kirby asks.

"I've been down here since midnight." I responds.

"Same here. We were playing with that Wii in the lounge room." Snake says as he puts a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"If you guys get up early like that again, can I play with you guys?" Kirby asks. He gives me those droopy eyes. I laugh.

"Of course you can Kirby." I pat his head. He giggles.

"Thanks, Lyndsay. Marth was right about you." He says. THAT caught my attention.

"About what?" I ask, confused.

"Marth always says how sweet and caring you are. Also about how beautiful and stunning you look. He says more things, but I don't think it's my place to say." He tells me.

"Come on, Kirby. What else does he say about me?" I urge. He gets up to my ear and whispers. I blush deep scarlet red.

"Oh my goddess! He says THAT?" I ask, a little too loudly. Kirby nods.

"What does he say?" I lean over to Snakes ear and whisper what Kirby whispered to me.

"Man, and I always thought Marth was a classy man. That just blows my theory right out the door." I soon just realized something.

"Kirby, I thought you couldn't speak what we speak." He soon turns red.

"Everyone thinks I can't. I am actually very fluent in the humanoid language, as is Meta Knight." He confesses.

"You should speak humanoid. It suits you." I advise. He nods.

"I think I should. It would help people understand me more." Just as Kirby finishes up his sentence, everyone soons starts piling down in the cafeteria. We just continue talking.

"Who's all battling today?" Snake asks.

"No one. Master Hand is giving everyone a break. I checked the boards this morning. Works for me, eh?" The both of us nod in agreement.

"I feel like going to the beach today. Think Master Hand will let us?"I ask them.

"Most likely. I don't think he likes being cooped up in this place either." Snake says. We all nod, grab our plates, and walk in the kitchen. We put our dishes in the sink and looked at one another.

"Alright. There is a possibility Master Hand won't let us go. We need to make sure that he does. I can't stay cooped up in here for a whole day. Got any ideas on persuading him?" I ask.

"Beg." Kirby chimes.

"Not a bad idea. We need a plan B in case it doesn't work." Snake adds. We think for a minute before I pipe up.

"I got something! I'll go and ask Master Hand and you guys can go ask Crazy Hand. The odds are in our favor. There is a better chance that one of them will say yes."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Snake says. We all high five before walking out of the kitchen. We walk to the hallway.

"Ok. I'll go this way." I pointed to the right. "And you guys go that way." And I pointed left. They nodded and started walking down the corridor. I then yelled up at Snake.

"Hey, Snake? Wouldn't it be smart to change?" He looks at me, his clothes, then back at me.

"I guess it would, wouldn't it?" I giggle as he and Kirby take off upstairs.

"Where you going, Lyndsay?" Someone asks as I was just about to go down the corridor.

"Just going to talk to Master Hand about something, Soren." I tell him.

"What's the something?" He pushes. I sigh.

"The something is none of your business." I respond. He shrugs and walks off. I continued to make my way toward his office. Once I got to the door, I knocked gently and cautiously.

"Enter" A voice boomed. I hesitated before walking in. Master hand was sitting at his desk, signing some paperwork.

"Good morning, Master hand." I greeted. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Princess Lyndsay. What can I do for you this morning?" He asked.

"I was wondering if it is ok if a couple smashers and I go to the beach." I told him.

"That's quite a way. It takes an hour just on foot." He warned me.

"I have another source of transportation." I reassured him.

"And that would be horseback, correct?" He clarified.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"I suppose so. I will let you all go without supervision, but you better answer all the calls I send you, understood?" He says.

"Understood, sir." He smiles at me.

"Good. Dismissed." And with that, I leave the office. I practically run down the hallway to be collided with Snake and Kirby.

"Master Hand will let us go." I tell them.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Snake grumbles. I giggle.

"Well, phase one is done. What about phase two?" Kirby asks.

"We have to ask a couple other smashers if they want to join us. We can ask up to 5 people each." We all nodded and went back in the cafeteria. I'll probably ask Marth, Soren, Roy, Ike, Karin, and Vickitoria. Knowing Snake, he'll probably ask Samus, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Link, and Pit. Kirby will ask King DeeDeeDee, Meta Knight, Olimar, Peach, and Sonic.

"Who are you guys gonna ask?" I ask them as I take a drink from my soda.

"I'll probably ask Samus, Captain Falcon, Link, Zelda, and Pit." Snake said.

"I'm gonna ask King DeeDeeDee, Meta Knight, Olimar, and Pikachu." Kirby said.

"I'm gonna ask Marth, Soren, Roy, Ike, Karin, and Vickitoria." I tell them.

"Why don't we just bring the whole damn mansion. It feels like we are." Snake obliges. He was right.

"Then, how about just the 3 of us go? We won't tell anyone where were going." I offer.

"Better than bringing the whole mansion." Kirby mumbles. I giggle.

"Alright. It's settled. We leave in an hour." I tell them. The nod and head upstairs to their rooms. I also make my way to my room, to get stopped by Vickitoria and Karin.

"Where you going, Lyndsay?" Vickitoria asks.

"Just to my room." I start walking again. Karin stops me this time.

"What for?"

"None of your business." I growled. They both flinch. I scoff and make my way to my room. The minute I do, I see a very familiar shadow. It was Dark.

"Are you here to attempt to kill me again?" I ask, sarcastically. He chuckles.

"Of course not, babydoll. I'm just here to apologize for last night."

"Oh." Was all I could manage. He sighs and takes a seat on Karin's bed. I go over to my suitcase and pull it up to my bed. I started fishing through it.

"What you looking for?" He asks as he sits next to me.

"My beach outfit. I swear I thought I packed- AHA!" I yell triumphantly. I take out my white bikini, blue flip flops, white mini skirt, and white button up shirt. I close my suitcase and put it back in the corner. I then look at him.

"Do you mind?" I ask. He chuckles.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before, sweetheart." I blush deep red. He then disappears. I sigh and start changing. I take off my pjs, bra and panties. I exchange it for the bikini bottoms and top. I actually forgot that I needed someone to tie it for me. I sigh.

"Dammit." I mutter to myself. I then feel someone's hands grab the laces and start tying it for me. I smile.

"Thanks, Dark." I tell him.

"No problem." After he finishes tying, I put on the skirt and button up the shirt. I slip on my flip-flops and sit back on my bed. Again, he sits next to me. I sigh. He was about to say something, when my phone started going off. I mouthed a sorry and answered it.

"Lyndsay here." I stated.

"Hey, it's Snake."

"Oh, hey Snake. What's up?"

"Well, Kirby and I just ran into Vickitoria and Karin and they started asking us weird questions." He starts.

"Like what?" I push. He sighs.

"They asked us if we knew about you and some dude having sex last night." My face immediately grew pale. They know. Son of a fucking bitch! I gulped.

"Well, it is and isn't true." I could tell he was confused.

"I'll explain it later." He agreed and we both hung up. I sighed and looked at Dark.

"Trouble in teentown?" He asked. I sighed.

"There's gonna be death in teentown in a minute here." I was about to explain when I heard footsteps nearing my door.

"You need to leave. Now." And with that he was gone. Vickitoria and Karin walked in seconds after that.

"Hey guys." I greet innocently.

"You ok, Lyndsay?" Karin asks.

"Never better. Why?" They sigh.

"Someone told us last night that you and some guy had sex on your bad last night. We just wanted to ask if it was true." I sighed.

"Who's the someone?" I asked.

"Peach." That fucking pink princess was the biggest gossiper I have ever met. I was about to answer when I felt a cold wind enter the room.

"No it's not true." The shadow said. Karin and Vickitoria jumped and turned around to face Dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Vickitoria asked menacingly. He chuckled and walked out of the shadows.

"I'm that some guy." They turned around and looked at me then back at him.

"And your saying it's not true?" Karin clarified. We both nodded.

"Were only friends." I told them. All of a sudden, Dark had a look of hurt and sadness on his face. I was slightly confused.

"Sorry we doubted you, Lyndsay." Vickitoria apologized. I nodded.

"It's cool." Then, they left. That just left Dark and I.

"What's wrong, Dark?" I ask. He looks at me and half smiles.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something, but I don't really think it matters know." Before I could ask about what he meant by that, he disappeared. I sighed. I started packing one of my beach bags with a portable idock, towel, sunscreen, change of clothes, sunglasses, and my iPod. Once I was done, I texted Snake and asked if he was ready. He texted back saying yeah and that he was at the front door. I put my phone in the bag and headed downstairs. I ran into Marth along the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marth." I apologize.

"It's alright, Lyndsay. Where you going?" He asked as he saw my beach bag.

"To the beach with Snake and Kirby." He chuckled slightly.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Whenever you're ready, meet us by the front door." He went back to his room and I went to the door to see Snake and Kirby.

"We ready to roll?" Kirby asked.

"Not quite. Were waiting for one more person." I tell them

"Let me guess: It's Marth." Snake guesses.

"You guessed right." I giggled. About 2 minutes, Marth met up with us in the lobby. We then left and I turned to go to the stable. They all looked confused, but followed anyway. I got to the stable to see Snowflake lying down. I giggled.

"Oh, Snowflake." I sing-songed. She neighed and stood up. I petted her snout and brought her outside.

"Is this your horse?" Marth asked. I nodded.

"Sure is. I've had her since she was just a foul." I explain. I go back in the stable and look for Fireball, Karin's horse. I take him outside and saddled him up.

"Snake, you know how to ride one?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"It's simple. Just mount him and he will do the rest." Fireball walked to Snake and eyed him suspiciously. Snake, shakingly, starts petting his snout. I giggle.

"He says he likes you, Snake." They all look at me.

"You speak horse?" Kirby asks.

"No. I can read their thoughts. It's a gift the horse goddess, Epona, gave me." I tell them. Snake then mounts Fireball and grabs the reigns. Kirby jumps up on his shoulder. I mount Snowflake and Marth gets on behind me.

"Ready, Snowflake and Fireball?" The nod slightly and start trotting on one of the trails.

"Do they know where they're going?" Marth asks. I wait a few seconds before responding.

"Snowflake says she does. Snowflake, tell Fireball to follow you." Snowflake looked at Fireball and neighed a few times. They both reared and started going at full speed. We were then off, to a place I never wanted to be.


	9. Well, so much for the beach!

Talent Show

I do not own any song, artist, game, or character. Last chapter, Lyndsay, Kirby, Snake, and Marth were on their way to the beach. Problem is: They never make it. Read and find out what happens.

Chapter 9

We continued to walk until I felt something very…. off. I stopped Snowflake and looked around. I could feel someone watching us. I dismounted and looked around.

"What's wrong, Lyndsay?" Marth asked.

"Something doesn't seem right. I can feel it." I then heard some rustling from the bushes. I grabbed my sword and pointed it at one of the bushes. Marth, Snake, and Kirby also dismounted and stood next to me.

"Show yourself." Marth commanded. Then, something walked out. It was a Shadow Beast. Marth drew his sword and Snake took out some explosives. I could hear Fireball and Snowflake whine. I turned around and both of them reared and took off in some direction.

"Snowflake!" I yelled. She kept going at full speed. We were then surrounded by Shadow Beasts. There were at least a dozen of them. I know that if we don't kill all of them at once, they will just keep reviving each other. I kneeled down and put my hand on the earth. I chanted a spell and every single Shadow Beast froze up.

"The spell only last for about 3 minutes. We need to get out of here. Now!" We all then took off in a different direction then we came from. We kept running until we heard the wails of the Shadow Beasts. They were a distant away so we were able to stop to a halt.

"What the hell were those things?" Snake breathed.

"Shadow Beasts. Something must be wrong in the Twilit. We have to find out what's wrong." I told them.

"One problem." Kirby objected.

"What's that?" Marth asked.

"We don't have any idea where we are. Our horses took off and they were the only ones who knew the way back." Kirby pointed out. I pulled out my cell to find out I had no service.

"Dammit. No service. Marth, Snake. Check if you guys got service." They both pulled out their phones and got the same thing.

"This is not good." Kirby said.

"No shit." Snake said.

"I just hope that Karin or Vickitoria can get the horses." I sighed. We all then took a seat on the grass and kept our eyes peeled for any other Shadow Beings.

Karin POV

I was starting to get worried about Lyndsay and the others. They haven't called or texted in a while. I was sitting it the garden with Roy, Soren, Vickitoria, and Zelda trying to figure out what happen with Lyndsay and all them. Roy was still trying to get ahold of her.

"Dammit. It's not going through." He said in frustration.

"Something's not right. She usually answers or calls right back." Vickitoria said. I then heard horses galloping at full speed toward us. I stood up and saw Fireball and Snowflake, but no Lyndsay.

"Fireball! Where's Lyndsay?" I asked him as he stopped. Everyone else got up and waited for an answer.

_"Shadow Beasts attacked them. We ran all the way here. We don't know where they are right now. I'm so sorry, Karin." _I read from his thoughts.

"Are you sure about that, Fireball?" He nodded. I went pale white.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Soren asked.

"He said that they were attacked by Shadow Beasts and that they don't know where they are right now." Roy and Soren also went pale.

"We need to go and find them." Roy said.

"Roy, we don't know where they are. We could get just as lost." I warned him.

"Well, we can't just sit on our asses and do nothing. There has to be some way to find out where they are." Soren pushed.

"All we can do is keep trying to get ahold of them." Zelda told us. I sighed and sat down. Dammit, I wish there was more we could do.

Lyndsay POV

"Well, I think we should keep walking instead of waiting here like bait." Snake said after about a half an hour of silence.

"Where?" Marth asked.

"Anywhere but here." Snake told him.

"We can't just walk off somewhere. We could run into more of those things." Marth argued.

"Stop arguing you two. That isn't going to get us anywhere." Kirby butted in.

"What would you rather do?" Snake threw at him. They all then started arguing.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They all immediately stopped arguing.

"Snake is right. We need to keep walking. If we keep walking, maybe we can come upon a village or something. I think were close to Kokiri Village." I told them. We all stood up and started walking in some direction.

"Next time I go out like this, I'm bringing a compass." I muttered to myself.

"You do know magic, right? Why don't you use some of it to poof us back to the mansion?" Snake asked.

"I don't know the spell." I told him. He scoffed and we kept moving on. I then felt my phone vibrate. I quickly took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Lyndsay! Thank goodness I got through. Where the hell are you?" It was Roy.

"I have no idea. I'm in the forest somewhere."

"W…..re…..ng….to…" Was all I could make out.

"Roy? I can't hear you. Roy?" My call then dropped.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled in frustration.

"Who was that?" Marth asked.

"It was Roy. At least he knows were in the forest. He tried to say something, but I couldn't make it out." I told them.

"Well, we should keep moving." Kirby suggested. I nodded and we started walking again.

We walked for about twenty minutes till I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?" I asked the bush.

"There's no one there." Snake said.

"I heard rustling." I walked over to the bush and someone jumped on top of me.

"ARGH!" I shouted. I could hear all of them laughing behind me.

"It's just a dog, Lyndsay." Marth told me. This was no dog. I was able to push it aside and saw that it was a wolf. This wolf looked awfully familiar. It was a dark shade of brown and had spots of black. It also had a blue hoop earring in its ear. I then realized who it was.

"Oh no. This is not good." I said. I stood up and examined the wolf.

"What a cute little guy. He looks harmless." Snake told me as he scratched behind his ear.

"No, guys. Look at this wolf. Who does he look like to you?" I asked them. They all just shrugged.

"It looks a lot like Link." I told them.

"This couldn't be Link. Could it?" Kirby said.

"Look at the ear. It has the same earring Link has." I pointed to his ear.

"How did this happen?" Marth asked. I shrugged.

"Somewhere here, there is Twilit. There has to be. This is so not good." I got on my feet and looked around.

"Link, where were you last?" He looked at the ground for a moment before walking in a direction.

"We have to follow him." I told him. We all followed Link until we came across a bridge. This looks a lot like the bridge that leads to Kokiri Village.

"Oh no." I then ran as fast as I could across the bridge.

"Lyndsay, wait!" They all yelled after me. I kept going. As soon as I crossed, the sky was black and it felt dark and empty. The light goddess that protects Kokiri Village. It's gone.

"I'll be right back. Stay there. Link, come on!" I yelled for Link. He came at full speed towards me. We both ran to the village to find no one outside. I looked around cautiously. Something isn't right. I saw Saman and Saria's hut and ran toward it. I got inside the hut to see two blue wisps floating. Saman and Saria's soul. I soon felt sick to my stomach.

"How could this happen, Link? You need to go talk to Midna and see what's going on." He nodded and we headed out of the village. I got to the bridge and waved at them to come across.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on?" Snake said as he made his way over the bridge.

"We are trying to figure that out. We need to try and get ahold of Midna, the princess of Twilit." I took out my phone and started dialing Midna's number. It rang for about a minute before someone answered.

"Ahh. Lyndsay." The person said. It sure as hell wasn't Midna.

"Who is this?" I commanded. The person chuckled.

"Really, darling? Who else would it be?" I recognized that voice. It sent chills up my spine.

"Medues. Where's Midna?" I seethed.

"Fine. Just locked up in the dungeon, along with everyone else who wouldn't obey to me." She told me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill your bitch-ass self. Even if it's the last thing I do." I told her.

"Right, right. Anyway, darling, I must be going. If you want your friend back, come to the Twilit and get her."

"No, Medues. We fight where everything began. We fight in Simbodia. Where the first battle between us began. It started there and it's going to finish there." I told her.

"Don't you remember the last time we fought? You almost got exiled out of Simbodia. I don't thing you want to make the Simbodians angrier at you." She warned me.

"I don't care. It's going to finish. I want you in Simbodia in five days." I then hung up. I soon had tears of anger cascade down my cheeks.

"Lyndsay, what's wrong?" Snake asked me.

"Medues. That bitch has Midna locked up. We need to save her. We need to find a way back to Smash Mansion and use one of the portals." I told them. I took out my phone and started dialing Vickitoria's number. She answered immediately.

"Lyndsay, where are you?" I could hear a bunch of people talking in the background.

"Kokiri Village. Hurry, please." I then hung up. I soon felt dizzy and could feel my body giving away.

"Lyndsay!" Marth yelled. I continued to fall. I felt like I was falling into the deepest pits of hell.

Vickitoria POV

"Kokiri Village. Hurry, please." She then hung up before I could say anything else.

"Where is she, Vickitoria?" Roy asked me.

"Kokiri Village. She said we have to hurry. She didn't sound very good on the phone." I stood up and faced everyone.

"Roy, Soren, Karin, Ike, and I will head out there." I got them together and we headed to the stable. Karin and Roy got on Fireball, Soren got on Snowflake, and Ike and I got on Shadow.

"Come on, Snowflake, Fireball, and Shadow. You need to go as fast as you possibly can." I pleaded. They all nodded and reared their heads and took off. We galloped for about an hour before we came across the bridge that led to Kokiri Village. I stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Vickitoria?" Roy asked me.

"There a strong aura coming from the village. A dark one, at that." I told them. I then saw a glimpse of pink running towards us.

"Kirby?" I asked myself as I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hurry, please." And with that, he took off. We all looked at each other before galloping into the village. I saw Snake and Marth hovering over someone. I saw a glimpse of white and realized who it was.

"Lyndsay!" I yelled as I got off my horse. I ran by her side in an instant.

"What the hell happened to her?" Soren asked as he kneeled next to Lyndsay. Marth and Snake shrugged.

"We don't know. Link and her were just getting ready to check the rest of the huts when she collapsed." Link? I then saw a wolf nuzzling his head in the crook of Lyndsay's neck. Go figure. I sighed.

"She looks as if she was poisoned. The thing is, she hasn't eaten or drank anything in the last couple days. This poison must have been in her system for days before it finally took the whole effect." I told everyone.

"Can't we just carry her back to the mansion and have Dr. Mario treat her?" Roy suggested.

"We can't. It could harm her even more. We can probably get Dr. Mario out here and treat her." Karin suggested. Something then struck me. Sinnata's blade! It must have had poison on it. It had to.

"Everyone back up." I told them. They did as instructed and I unbuttoned her shirt. I sniffed her gash and it reeked of poison.

"I knew it." I muttered. I buttoned her shirt back up and stood up.

"What is it, Vickitoria?" Ike asked me. I shook my head.

"The poison was eaten or drank. It was spread through Sinnata's blade. It had to be. The gash reeks of poison. The bad news is I don't know what kind. It could be dangerous, it could not." I explained to them.

"But, Lyndsay is the strongest person I have ever met. She could tackle anything. This has to be a very dangerous poison." Soren told us. I soon felt another dark aura enter the village. I looked around the village and came upon that same guy I met earlier today. He walked towards us and they all drew their weapons.

"It's ok. He's harmless." I reassured them. He snickered.

"If I wanted to hurt any of you, I would have done it a while ago." Everyone retrieved their weapons and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy asked.

"Names Dark Link. You can call me Dark." He stated.

"What business do you have here?" Soren asked him.

"I came to see Lyndsay." He told us as he made his way over to us.

"Why?" Soren asked again.

"I heard about the poison and came as soon as I could." He told us as he got to Lyndsay's side.

"How do you know her?" Ike asked.

"Long story. I was basically sent to kill her, but I couldn't do it." He told us. My mouth dropped.

"Who the hell sent you?" Roy seethed.

"Sinnata." He told us.

"Of course." I muttered to myself.

"I also came because I have a cure." He took a bottle from his pocket that was filled with a white liquid. We all gasped.

"Hold on. How do we know this isn't a trick?" Snake crossed his arms and looked at him. He chuckled.

"This isn't a trick. I care about Lyndsay and I don't want to see her die." He then kneeled next to her and propped her head up. He uncorked the bottle and put it to her lips. The liquid disappeared from the bottle and into Lyndsay. All of a sudden, her pale white skin disappeared. It now showed all of these ugly scars, cuts, scabs, and bruises. I gasped loudly, as did everyone else. In a split second, her white skin returned. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around.

"What the fuck?" She said. I giggled and hugged her.

"Oh, Lyndsay! Your okay." I exclaimed.

"Umm, Vickitoria? Your hurting me."

Lyndsay POV

I remember seeing faint glimpses of Kirby, Snake, and Marth before I blacked out completely.

I was now standing on that same hill that overlooked the ocean. I was wearing a long white dress that sorta resembled a wedding dress.

"Ahh, my darling daughter." I turned around to face a woman wearing an ice blue dress. She had white hair, all the way down to her lower back. She also had a crown, up top her head. Her skin was as white as mine. Her eyes were an ice blue color, like mine. I smiled.

"M-M-Mother?' I stammered. She nodded and held her arms outstretched. I ran into them.

"Oh, my dear. I have missed you so." She told me. I started to cry.

"Oh, Mother. I missed you so much." I sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. I wish I could go down to Earth with you, but you know how the goddesses feel about that." I rolled my eyes and faced her.

"Of course." I laughed.

"I'm going to try to sneak out for your big birthday party." She told me.

"I hope you do this time." I sighed and got out of the embrace.

"Lyndsay, I have tried for years to see you every birthday. They won't let me leave. I have actually gotten in trouble because I tried sneaking out once." She told me. I sighed.

"I want you to be there this year. It's my 17th. The year I can finally marry off to a prince. I have actually already found one." I told her.

"You have actually found two." She giggled. I looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Your heart is with two different people."

"Who are those people?" I ask her.

"Prince Marth and Dark Link." Marth I can understand, but Dark? I barely know him. Yet, my Mother is telling me that I love him?

"How could I love Dark? I barely know him." I tell her.

"It doesn't matter, dear. Love can be very mysterious sometimes. You will find out who you truly love in due time." She told me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, mom." I told her. She hugged me back.

"Just remember that I will always love you and always with you. No matter where you are." She then started fading away. I soon came back to reality. I heard muffling voices. I felt a pain in my left side. That made me open my eyes about halfway before I was crushed into a hug.

"Oh, Lyndsay! Your okay." The person exclaimed. I opened my eyes all the way until I could make out a couple of people.

"Umm Vickitoria, your hurting me." I choked. She let me go.

"Sorry. We all thought you were a goner." She told me.

"You guys give up hope way too easily." I chuckled. I looked up and saw Dark looking down on me. He smiled down on me. I smiled back.

"What the hell was wrong with me?" I asked as I sat up.

"You were poisoned." Marth told me. I was shocked.

"Poisoned? How?"

"Through Sinnata's blade when she stabbed you. Luckily, Dark here had a cure and it healed you right up." Karin told me. I stood up and sniffed the air. I smelled a very familiar smell. It was the smell of bananas. I smiled to myself. Saman's pet monkey, Sarah, had to be close by. I cupped my hands and made a weird monkey call.

"What the hell are you doing, Lyndsay?" Snake asked me. I kept howling until I heard something running towards me. I looked and saw a medium-sized monkey coming at me. She had a pink bow in her hair and her fur was a light brown color. She lunged at me and clung to me.

"Why, hello Sarah." I told her as I ruffled the top of her head.

"Hi, Lyndsay." She said. I smiled at her.

"Have you seen Saman anywhere?" She asked. My smile fell immediately.

"No, I haven't. I bet she's around her somewhere." I reassured her. She nodded.

"I think so too. I got really worried about her and Saria." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Saman asked me to go get some bananas for something she was making and the minute I left, I heard a cry coming from the Light Spring. I went to check on the light spirit, Kokiri, but she wasn't there. I got really worried and ran back here. The whole place was infested with shadow-like things. I frantically looked around for Saman, but I couldn't find her. I figured she went out looking for me, so I left to look for her. And that's when I ran into you." She explained to me. I sighed and put her down.

"Sarah, Saman and Saria are still in the village, you just can't see them." I told her. Her face fell.

"Their dead, aren't they? I knew I should have never left! I knew it!" She then took off running into the trees.

"Sarah! Come back!" I shouted after her. She never looked back.

"Dammit." I muttered to myself. I went back to the group, who all had a look of confusion on their faces.

"So, do we have any idea what to do now?" Snake asked. I shrugged.

"No. For once, I can't think of anything." I peeked around the group and saw something horrible.

"Where are the horses?" I asked. Vickitoria and Karin turned around.

"Son of a bitch! Either they took off or someone horsenapped them." Vickitoria said. I sighed.

"Well, looks like we either sit here like ducks or we keep moving to somewhere that could be infested with Shadow Beasts." Dark told us.

"I vote that we keep moving." Snake said.

"Me too." Kirby added.

"Me three." Ike and Vickitoria said in unison.

"Us too." Roy and Soren said.

"I'm not gonna sit here like bait. Count me in." Karin said. I sighed.

"Same here." Marth and Dark said. They all looked at me.

"I'm staying here." All of their mouths dropped.

"No, Lyndsay. You are coming with us." Soren said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going. We need someone here in case more of the Shadow Beasts come. They probably know we are in Kokiri Village and the only way to get here is through the bridge. I could stop them from advancing farther." I told him.

"You're not staying alone." Dark told me. I sighed.

"You can't fight them on your own." Marth added.

"So, I'm guessing you two are staying with me?" I clarified. They both nodded.

"Alright then. We have something planned out." I gave Roy and Soren a hug before they set off north of Kokiri Village.

"You do know how to kill a Shadow Beast right?" I asked.

"Not really." Marth told me.

"Same." Dark confessed.

"Then, I will just freeze them in their places and we will run for dear life. How does that sound?" I asked them.

"Works for me." Dark said. Marth nodded in agreement. I then heard a wail coming from across the bridge. I kneeled down and put my hand to the earth.

"Be ready to run." I warned them. About five Shadow Beasts then ran across the bridge. I chanted a spell and all the Shadow Beasts froze in place, like earlier.

"We need to get out of here. I missed one. He will probably call more." We all then took off running in a different direction then the group went. I looked over my shoulder and saw two Shadow Beasts chasing after us. I drew out my sword and stopped. Marth and Dark stopped with me.

"We need to kill them at the same time." I told them. They nodded and drew out their swords. I started slicing through one of them, while Marth and Dark got the other one. Luckily, we killed both of them. They then disappeared. I sheathed my sword.

"Great teamwork." I told them. They also sheathed their swords.

"Thanks." They said in unison. I giggled.

"Where are we anyway?" Marth asked. I looked around.

"I think were close to Fablo River. If we cross it, we will be able to advance to the Mirror of Twilit. I bet that's where everyone else is at too. There is no bridge to cross it and the rapids are deadly." I then started walking, with them close behind. We made it to the river, just as I had predicted. It was at least five yards wide and ten feet deep. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, as well as my skirt and flip-flops.

"Were going to have to swim." I told them as I turned around. They were both as red as a tomato. I giggled. I then dived right in. I surfaced and looked at them, who were still on land. I saw up the river, the group. From the looks of it, they were arguing about how to cross it.

"Follow me." I told them. Before they could question, I went underwater and shot up the river, fighting against the rapids. I was basically interpreting a dolphin. I surfaced for a few seconds before going back under and repeated it until I was able to here Soren and Vickitoria arguing. I decided to surprise them, so I went under just far enough to not be seen, but not too far so I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Dark said. They stopped arguing.

"I thought you guys were going to keep an eye on the bridge?" Snake said.

"Lyndsay had an idea so we went along with it." Marth said.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Dark said. I could feel him looking around the water.

"She was here a minute ago." Marth said.

"She didn't go in the water, did she?" Roy asked. I heard Dark and Marth sigh.

"Well, she sorta just jumped in."Dark confessed.

"You dumbass! These rapids could pull her under and possibly drown her." Soren yelled. I was shocked. They don't know how great of a swimmer I am. I can also hold my breath longer than anyone else in the world.

"She looked like she was doing fine when she jumped in." Marth yelled back. I then felt something brush up against my leg. I looked around and saw a little Zora child. She smiled at me.

"Hello, miss." She said. I told her I couldn't respond back. She put her hand on my cheek and I felt a sting in my throat.

"Ow." I exclaimed. Wait a minute. I talked? Cool.

"What are you doing under here?" She asked.

"Hiding. Your quite a way from the Zora Domain." I told her.

"I usually come out here and go down the waterfall." She told me.

"Where does the waterfall take you?" I asked her.

"All the way to Hyrule. I have to go, miss. Good-bye!" And she swam away. I soon swam back up to the surface and took a huge breath of fresh air. They all looked at me.

"Man, what a rush!" I said to myself. I then floated on my back.

"Lyndsay, do you really wanna die today?" Soren yelled at me. I shrugged.

"I'm still insulted that you said I could have possibly drown. I'm not that bad of a swimmer." I told him.

"Can you please get out?" He asked me.

"Hell no. This is the most fun I have had in a really long time. Just jump in. There is a waterfall at the end of the river that leads to Hyrule." I told them as I started swimming towards it. I heard a couple of splashes behind me. I looked and saw Roy, Karin, Vickitoria, Snake, Marth, Dark, Kirby, and Ike surfacing. I smiled.

"Come on, Soren. Don't think I'll pull you in." He crossed his arms and looked at me. I climbed out and jumped on his back.

"Ah, Lyndsay! Get off of me!" He yelled. He shifted my weight forward and we both tumbled in the river. We both surfaced and everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Don't think I won't get you back, Lyndsay." He growled at me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Right now, we need to get to that waterfall." I told them. We all started swimming until I felt the bottom of the river. I stood up and the water went up to my knees. Everyone else joined me. I looked down and it was quite a way from the bottom.

"Alright, who's jumping first?" Kirby asked. Everyone looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Are you insane? You could possibly die from that jump." Ike told him. I took a couple of steps backwards and got into a running position.

"Never know till you try." And with that, I ran at full speed and dived down.

"WOOHOO!" I screamed. I hit the water with a huge SPLASH! I surfaced and looked up.

"It's not that bad. Come on!" I shouted up to them. They hesitated before they all dived in after me. I laughed when they hit the water one after the other. Karin surfaced first.

"That WAS fun!" She exclaimed. I nodded and looked around. We were indeed in Lake Hylia, outside of Hyrule. I heard barking and looked up to see Link on land just a few yards away. I swam over and climbed out. Everyone else joined me.

"Well, here we are in Hyrule. Now what do we do?" Vickitoria asked. I shrugged.

"Before we do anything, we need to get some dry clothes." I realized that my cell phone was back up by the river. I concentrated my power and was able to retrieve it back to me. Everyone started ringing out their clothes. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Dark took off their tunics and that only left them in their leggings. Karin and Vickitoria took off their dresses and ringed them out. Soren took of his mage clothes and did the same. I dialed Zelda's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said.

"Hey Zel. It's Lyndsay." I told her.

"Oh, Lyndsay. How are you and the others? Your horses came back and they seemed really upset for some reason. Where are you guys now?" She asked.

"Lake Hylia. Outside of Hyrule. We are wondering if the girls and I borrow some of your clothes. We kinda had to take the water way in order to get here and we're all soaked." She giggled on the other line.

"Of course you can. Is Link with you guys?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well, he's here, just in a different form." I confessed to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"He sorta got transformed into a wolf." She gasped loudly.

"Oh, dear. Poor Link. Something must be wrong in the Twilit."

"I know. We are heading there right now to check it out." I told her.

"Ok. Keep my informed." She then hung up. I closed my phone.

"Zelda said we can stay at her castle for the night." I told them.

"That's good." Karin said. We all nodded and started walking toward Hyrule Castle. Hopefully, we can stay away from drama for at least one night. Who am I kidding?


	10. Here we are in Castle Town

Talent Show

I do not own any song, game, or character. In this chapter, a lot of things are said and a lot of things are done. Find out in chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Well, here we are: Castle Town. The town was the only obstacle in the way of the castle.

We ventured inside and I could already feel a million pairs of eyes on us. It was really irritating.

"Looks as if these people haven't had any travelers in a while." I muttered. Everyone agreed with me. We kept walking until I was stopped by a little girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" She asked, sweetly. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked. She blushed a little bit.

"Aren't you the princess of Simbodia?" She asked. I was shocked. She knew who I was? I nodded.

"Yes I am. Why might you be asking?" I asked.

"We have heard a lot of stories about you. You're very popular around here." She told me. I smiled at her. At least I'm popular somewhere.

"What is your name, little girl?" I asked as I got down to her eye-level.

"Beth." She stated.

"Well, Beth. I appreciate you coming up to me and telling me this. It takes a lot of courage." I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Thank you, Princess Lyndsay." She curtsied and I giggle. What a sweet girl.

"Beth, do you mind if I borrow some clothes from you?" I ask her.

"My older sister owns a clothing shop. Maybe she can give you a pair." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me to a shop.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." I call after Karin and Vickitoria. I am then pulled into a shop that has a lot of very vibrant clothes. At the front desk is a tall, slim girl. She has orange hair and light skin. Her eyes are a brownish color. She looks up from her work and blushes.

"Oh, dear! A princess? No one told me of any arrival." He babbled. I giggled.

"It's ok. I just dropped into town." I reassure her. She sighs in relief.

"Thank goddess." She mutters.

"Elizabeth, Princess Lyndsay is wondering if she can borrow some clothes." Beth speaks up. Elizabeth smiles.

"Of course you can. Give me a minute and I'll find you the right outfit." Indeed, a minute later, she hands me a pain a purple converses, white skinnies, and a tight light blue tee. I change quickly.

"Thank you so much." I tell them. The both smile

"Your welcome." Elizabeth replies.

"No problem." Beth says. I wave good-bye and head out to the market place. I go to the town center to see a poor woman playing a weird instrument. It makes a beautiful sound and I walk up to her.

"Excuse me, but what instrument is that?" I ask. She stops playing and looks at me.

"It's an ocarina." She tells me. She then continues on playing. I look at my necklace of a sapphire tear drop and clutch it. I take it off and give it to her. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops.

"What is this for?" She asks.

"For playing such beautiful music." I tell her as I put it around her neck. She gives me a tight hug and starts crying.

"Thank you so much, Princess Lyndsay." She sobs. I let her go and look at her.

"You are very welcome." She starts playing again and I start to dance along. A lot of people stop walking or talking and look at me. I continue to dance and have a couple of people join me. She then starts playing a very familiar song. I smile to myself and dance until the very end. By now, the whole market place is dancing along with me. Once the music is over, everyone cheers and claps.

"Hoorah for Princess Lyndsay!" One man shouts.

"One of the best dancers I have ever seen!" Another one shouts.

"Well done, Princess Lyndsay!" A lady shouts. I blush.

"Thank you. All of you." I tell them. I say good-bye and make my way to the castle, where two guards stay place.

"Hello, Princess Lyndsay." The one on the right says.

"Hello. Are my friends inside?" I ask. He nods. I start walking when the one on the left stops me.

"If I may say, mam, that was wonderful dancing you did." I smile at him.

"Thank you." I tell him. I then walk in the castle. It was very similar to my own, except a little smaller. At the far end was the throne. There were two staircases on either side of the wall. A huge replica of the Triforce hung above it. I smiled. A servant soon came rushing towards me. He had red hair and had a very light tan. He looked about my age.

"Good evening, Princess Lyndsay. Your friends are this way." He led me to these two great big doors. Assuming it's the library. We walked in and, indeed, everyone was there. They all had changed their clothes. Snake was wearing baggy jeans and a black tank top, Ike was wearing faded jeans with a white button up shirt, Karin was wearing orange kapris and a red tank top, Vickitoria was wearing a black sundress and red ballet flats, Kirby was wearing a baseball cap, Link was still a wolf, Marth was wearing denim jeans with a blue tee, and Dark was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt, and a gray tank top. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, it's about time you got here. What were you doing out there?" Vickitoria asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a seat next to Snake.

"We heard a lot of cheering out there. Cheering for you." Dark said. I blushed.

"I was sorta dancing with the townspeople. There was a poor woman who was playing an ocarina and I started to dance along with it." I told them.

"That explains a lot. I see you also found a new pair of clothes." Karin pointed out.

"Some girl from her shop gave me them." I told them.

"Ok, now that that is solved, we need to find the easiest route that leads from Hyrule to Gerudo Dessert." Ike explained. Soren and I groaned out loud.

"Do we HAVE to go to Gerudo Dessert?" Soren asked.

"We have to go through it." Marth told him.

"Isn't there a different route we can take?" I asked.

"Not unless you want to be on the road for four days." Dark said.

"That's fine." Soren and I said in unison. Everyone had quizzical looks on their faces.

"What's so terrible- oooohhh, I know why." Vickitoria snickered. Soren blushed and I put my head down.

"What?" Karin asked. Vickitoria leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Ooohh. I remember." Karin smirked.

"Shut up, you two." I told them. They then started laughing.

"What's wrong with Gerudo Dessert?" Marth asked.

"Someone lives there that I don't really like or get along with." I tell them.

"There's a woman there obsessed with me. She's the princess of the place and she wants me to marry her. Only because I had sex with her once." He mumbled the last part, but everyone heard him. Snake almost choked on the soda he was drinking.

"You did what?" Roy exclaimed.

"I was drunk, okay? I didn't know what I was doing." He told everyone. Roy was soon chuckling.

"I would expect that out of Lyndsay. But you, Soren? Never."

"Well, why can't you go to Gerudo Dessert, Lyndsay?" Kirby asks me. I sigh.

"Every time I go there, I'm always attacked by Gerudo boys AND men. They drool all over me and it's really quite disturbing. Only because of that one time." I mumble.

"What did you do?" Dark asks cautiously. I chuckle.

"The very first time I went there, I wore an outfit that I got basically got banned from wearing ever again. Ever since then, ever guy there wants me to marry them." I tell them. Snake snickers.

"Wow, Lyndsay. I would never take you as the bad girl type." I blush deep red and put my head down.

"And I never would expect the bad boy that's in Soren." Roy adds. Soren groans and puts his head down as well. Everyone is soon laughing by now.

"I hate all of you." We say in unison. Soon, one of the servants come rushing in.

"Princess Lyndsay! There is someone here to see you." He bows and sped off. I get up and walk to the door. There, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, is my ex-boyfriend, Dante. I basically go weak in the knees.

"D-D-Dante?" I stutter. He smirks.

"Hello, Lyndsay. Long time no see." He says. I take a couple steps backwards.

"No need to be afraid, kitten. I just came to visit since I was in town." My mouth drops.

"You live in Hyrule?" I ask.

"Of course, baby. Ever since you kicked me out of Simbodia." He starts advancing towards me.

"Get the hell away from me." I growl. He only snickers.

"We feisty today, aren't we?" He is soon only inches away and I punch him in his jaw. He stumbles backwards. I have my hands in fists.

"I said get the hell away from me." I say, menacingly.

"You did it now, girl." He sneers. I grab a vase and hold it at my side. He gets closer and I swing the vase at his head. He ducks and punches me in the face. I recover and knee him in the stomach. I then kick him in his face and he falls over. I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. He yelps in pain. By now, almost every servant is on the scene.

"Someone go get the others!" I hear one of them yell. Dante then flips me around and I fall on my back. I hear footsteps coming at full speed towards us. I get up and grab his arm. I smirk and flip him on his back. He lands with a thud. He gets up and pins me to the wall. By now, I have blood all over my clothes and face, as does he. We're both also panting heavily.

"Don't fucking tempt me. I will beat the living shit out of you." He hisses in my face. I cringe and push him back. He stumbles and I use the opportunity to punch him in his face. Once he's on his knees, I kick him in his face. He accepts defeat by lying on floor and not getting up.

"I think that should be the other way around." I tell him. I look around to see everyone looking at me.

"Lyndsay, who is that?" Roy asks, horrified. I sigh.

"My ex-boyfriend, Dante." I tell them. I can see Snake clutching his fists. Dante is already back on his feet. Snake goes after him and punches him as hard as he could in the face.

"Snake, No!" I push Snake out of the way. The guards are soon taking Dante out of the castle.

"I will get you again." He tells me before the doors are closed.

"Lyndsay, why didn't you let me have a piece of that guy?" Snake asks as we make it back to the library.

"He could have hurt you, Snake." I tell him as I readjust the bag of ice on my eye.

"You beat him with no problems. Except for your eye." Snake argues.

"That's because he wasn't expecting me to fight back." I tell him.

"Lyndsay, I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want you to have a repeat of what he did to you years ago." He tells me. I sigh heavily.

"It will never happen again." I reassure Snake. Everyone is looking at us with 'What the hell?' looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Soren asks. We both look at him and I put my head down.

"Nothing, Soren. It's only between me and Snake." I reassure him. He still looked like he didn't buy it. I sighed

"Alright. I'll show you." I mumbled a few magic words and, like last time, my white skin disappeared and my ugly, yellowish skin reappeared.

"This is the REAL me." I told them. They all dropped their mouths and had a look of fear on their faces. I mumbled more words and the white skin came back.

"Ok, that's it. I am going to go find that bastard and kick his ass." Marth said, aggravated.

"I'm coming with." Dark added. They both got up and started advancing toward the door. I got up and blocked the door.

"Lyndsay, what are you doing?" Dark asked.

"You can't go." I told them. They had a quizzical look on their faces.

"What are you talking about? He hurt you, Lyndsay. You don't want to get him back?'" Marth asked. I shook my head.

"Trust me, Dante is extremely powerful. He could wipe out all of Castle Town if he wanted to. I can't risk any of you getting hurt." I explained to them.

"You were able to kick his ass. What was that about?" Vickitoria asked.

"I am stronger then him. Only because he gets very vulnerable when I'm around. I have an advantage. You guys don't." I told them.

"We have to at least scold him or something." Karin threw in.

"Then we really will get busted." Snake muttered.

"As long as we don't run into him, we will be good. Right now, we need to find a different route to the Mirror of Twilit." I told them.

"There IS no other route, Lyndsay. We are stuck going through Gerudo Dessert." Roy told me.

"I don't wanna go then." Soren and I whined.

"You guys are going. We will just disguise you both. It wont be too bad."

"That's what you think." Soren mumbled.

"Alright everyone, we need to get some shut eye if we are going to be on our feet all day tomorrow." Snake yawns as he makes his way upstairs.

"That's the best idea I have heard all day." Vickitoria adds as she follows Snake upstairs. Soon, everyone was upstairs in their rooms and sleeping. All except one.

"Oh, goddesses. Please make sure Midna is safe. She is my best friend. I owe a debt to her and this is how I am going to repay her. Hang tight, Midna. We're coming." I then shut off my light and went into a deep sleep.


	11. Double Trouble

Talent Show

I do not own anything but my OCs. In this chapter, we head to Gerudo Dessert. Read to see what happens along the way!

*  
>I woke up around 5 this morning to have some time to myself. I hope we don't run into Dante along the way. I chuckled to myself as I quietly got dressed. I was wearing purple booty shorts, pink converses, and a green tee. I grabbed a bag and put my phone, iPod, maps, and an extra set of clothes. I slung it on my shoulder and left the room. I headed down the long hallway when I heard soft mumbling from one of the rooms. I pressed my ear to the oak and listened in.<p>

"I don't know, Karin. I just don't think that Lyndsay would hide something like that from us." I could hear Vickitoria's voice.

"She was probably embarrassed by it." Karin said. I gasped slightly.

"I am getting worried about her. This isn't the same Lyndsay we grew up with. She has changed. Inside and out." Vickitoria told her.

"It could be a result of her parents dying." I felt like crying. I left the door and went downstairs to the dining table. I got to the bottom of the staircase and made it to the dining hall. I was angry yet sad. I have changed, but not that much. I sat at one of the many chairs and put my head down. Just as I as about to doze off, everyone started piling in.

"Really?" I muttered to myself.

"How long have you been down here, Lyndsay?" Snake asked.

"I just got down here." I told them, not lifting my head. The last two to arrive was Karin and Vickitoria. I put my head up and glared at them. They paid no mind and sat down. When everyone was situated, I put my head back down. I felt like I was having a hangover.

"Are you ok?" Soren asked, as he put an arm around my shoulder. I groaned.

"Hell no. I barely slept last night. I was worried about all of this, I couldn't sleep." I explained to them.

"We don't leave until 3. You can go back upstairs." Marth told me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good." I told them. I then heard Karin and Vickitoria whisper and I snapped my head up and glared at them.

"If you have something to fucking say, just say it!" I yelled at them from across the table. Everyone froze and stared in Karin and Vickitoria's direction.

"We aren't saying anything, Lyndsay." Karin said.

"Bull. I heard you guys talking about me this morning. About how I have changed since my childhood. Just shut the fuck up about it, will ya? I changed, so what? I have reasons." I got up and stomped out. I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

"Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a day." I muttered. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. I can't walk with all of them for the entire day. I would end up killing them or me killing myself. Someone soon knocked on my door and I groaned.

"Yeah?" I asked it.

"It's Soren. Can I come in?" He asked. I got up and opened the door. He walked in and sat in one of the chairs.

"Are you here to bitch at me?" I ask him. He chuckled lightly.

"No. I'm here to ask what's wrong. Something is different about you, Lyndsay. I would really like to know what." I sigh and sit on my bed.

"The only things that have changed about me are my attitude and my strength. I am not some little girl anymore. I am WAY stronger than most of the men in Simbodia. I have been through 2 wars, Soren. Of course I'm going to change. I saw more death, blood, and destruction than you can possibly imagine. I am used to it. I don't want to go through that again. I will if I have to. War is horrible, Soren. You weren't there, as was Roy. A month after Roy left, I was invaded by Medues. She killed almost half the Simbodians because I wouldn't surrender my throne. I finally gave in and fought her myself. I was so close to dying. I was at my last breaths, when I was somehow brought back. I am glad that I have changed too. I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. I want to be the warrior goddess who can kick anybody's ass." I explain to him. He looks a little shocked and confused.

"What do you mean by 'goddess'? He asks. I then realized what I said. I called myself a goddess.

"There is something I know that I would rather tell both you and Roy." I whispered. We both got up and headed back downstairs. We got to the dining hall and everyone was eating and talking about things.

"Hey, Roy? Can I talk to you?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

"What about?" He asked.

"I don't feel right saying it out loud." He got up and walked towards us. We went to the main corridor and stopped. I turned to face them and sighed.

"I have no idea how to say this without confusing you. I am half goddess. Which means, I am a Demigod." I tell them.

"We know that, Lyndsay. We are all related to Nayru." Roy tells me. I sigh and continue.

"I have a different mother." I blurted out. They both went white.

"Who is your mother?" Soren asked, speechless.

"Sharyu, the goddess of Ice."

"How long have you known?" Roy asks.

"All my life, practically." I chuckle lightly.

"And you never bothered telling us this sooner?" Soren exclaims, a little irritated.

"I couldn't find the right time to tell you guys." Soren then storms back into the dining hall.

"How are you taking this, Roy?" I ask, cautiously.

"Better than Soren." We both went back to the dining hall to see Soren, sitting between Kirby and Marth, flipping through his spell book. I sighed and sat across from him, next to Snake and Dark. It was a long and awkward silence.

"So, Soren. Are you ever going to talk to me?" I asked, after about a half an hour of silence. He looks up and glares at me.

"What about?" He asks, coldly.

"You know damn well what. Don't play that game." I told him. He looks back at his spell book. I sigh.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"A spell." He tells me. I got kinda nervous.

"A spell isn't going to change anything, Soren. You're going to have to accept it." I told him as I crossed my arms. He looked up at me.

"It wasn't for that. I wanted to use a spell to see if you're telling the truth." I was shocked. Why wouldn't he believe his own sister?

"Soren! Why won't you believe your own sister?" I asked him as I stood up. He looked up at me and cracked a smile.

"You have never been one to tell the truth, Lyndsay."

"I'm not lying about this. This is too serious to lie about." I yell at him. By that time, everyone is looking at us, unsure of what to do.

"Give me some proof." He asks.

"Just look at me! I don't look like you or Roy. I am the complete opposite. I also don't look like mom and you know that!" I pointed at him and yelled. He also stood up and had a look of anger on his face.

"Maybe I would believe you if you would at least tell the truth every once and a while!" He yells back. I shook my head and my eyes started to wet.

"I can't believe you, Soren." I whispered. I then walked out of the room and went to the main hall, towards the door to Castle Town. I got outside and ran to the fountain. I sat on the rim and started sobbing.

"Why won't he believe me?" I sobbed. I then felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked next to me to see a little girl. She looked a lot like me. She had white hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Are you okay, miss?" I wiped my eyes and smiled back.

"I am now." I told her. She giggled.

"Who are you?" I asked, kindly.

"My names Lyndsay." She told me. My mouth dropped. Lyndsay?

"So is mine." I asked, almost speechless. She giggled again and grabbed my hand. She started pulling out of Castle Town. She dragged me all the way to Hyrule Field.

"Of course it is. That's because I am the younger version of you." I looked at her with utter shock.

"How?" I managed.

"Well, when the Twilit spread through the land, a lot of stuff happened and somehow I came out of a portal and ended up here!" She exclaimed.

"How old are you? I mean me." I asked.

"I'm about 11" She tells me. That's the age Soren left us.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course. Soren, Roy and I live in a huge castle and we rule it together." I felt like crying all over again.

"That's great. I remember that clearly." I tell her. My phone then starts vibrating and my younger self takes it out of my pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" She sing-songs. I put the phone and speaker and someone talks.

"Who is this?" It was Marth. I felt like playing a joke so I kept quiet.

"Who is this?" She mocked, cutely. I giggled quietly.

"Where's Lyndsay at?" That was Snake. We both giggled.

"This is Lyndsay, silly goose." She tells them.

"No this isn't. You don't sound like her." It was Karin. I took the phone and talked.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask it.

"Lyndsay, who is that person with you?" Marth asks.

"Oh, Lyndsay? That's my younger self. I'll explain later. Come out to Hyrule Field." I then hang up and look at my younger self ( Who I decided to call Lyndsay Jr. ), who has her hands on her hips.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"That was Marth." I tell her. She soon starts giggling and bounces up and down.

"Oh, you have a HUGE crush on Marth, right?"

"Ummmm, how did you know that?" I ask, a little embarrassed.

"We can sense each others feelings and thoughts. Pretty cool, huh?" She winks at me.

"Pretty cool." I smile at her. Wait till Soren sees this!


	12. Newcomer: Max!

Talent Show

Disclaimer: Argh, I'm not doing this again! Lyndsay, Please take over.

Lyndsay: Yes mam. Coolkitty1997 does not own any music!

Karin: or any characters.

Vickitoria: or any game mentioned in this story!

Thank you guys. Well, in this chapter Soren and everyone meets Lyndsay's younger self and decide to take her with them on their journey. We also meet some new characters in this aswell.

Chapter 12

Lyndsay Jr and I were running around the field, playing tag when I saw some horses approaching us. I stopped running and noticed Soren, Roy, Marth, Karin, and Vickitoria on horses, while everyone else was walking.

"There they are, Lyndsay!" We waved them over to us and they trot over. Once they arrive, we have our hands on our hips and look at them.

"Well, what took you guys so long?" We say in unison. They all look utterly confused.

"Lyndsay, who the hell is that?" Roy asks. Lyndsay Jr hmphs and walks over to his horse. Roy gets off and they both look straight into each others eyes before Roy gasped loudly.

"Whats wrong, Roy?" Karin asks him. He then looksup and glares at me.

"Lyndsay, whatever spell you used to bring her here, you better reverse it!" He yelled at me. I only snickered

"I didnt. It was the Twilit that brought her back." I told him.

"How did the Twilit bring back your younger self?" Roy blurted out. Lyndsay Jr went over to Roy and hit him in he stomach.

"You mean, this is your younger self?" Marth asked. I nodded.

"She sure is. I basically look the same." I giggled. There was a long silence.

"So am I coming with you guys?" Lyndsay Jr asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You have to. We cant just leave you here and risk the awkward questions" Soren told her. He didnt looked too pleased to be bringing her with us.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's head to Gerudo Dessert!" She exclaimed and mounted one of the horses.

"How did you know about that?" Snake asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"I will explain along the way." I mounted behind Lyndsay Jr and everyone else mounted thiers. Vickitoria and Ike shared a horse, Karin and Roy shared one, Soren had his own, Marth and Dark also shared one, and Snake and Kirby had to share one.

"So, which way?" Roy asked.

"That way." Lyndsay Jr and I said in unison, pointing to a dusty trail, out of Hyrule. Something tells me this is going to be a loooooong trip. We reared our horses and took off down the trail.

We were on the trail for about an hour before the horses started getting irritable. I stopped my horse and looked around. Everyone else went a couple more feet and stopped aswell.

"Whats the matter, Lyndsay?" Dark asked. I sniffed the air and dismounted.

"Someones watching us." Right when I said that, I heard rustling in the bushes. I pulled out my sword and pointed it towards the bush. Just then, a blue rabbit with a messy lop of brownish black hair stepping out, hands in air.

"Please dont kill me. I'm still a little bunny." He pleaded. I retrieved my sword and walked up to him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"My name is Max, your highness." He bowed and I smiled at this.

"Where are you from?" Karin asked from behind.

"I am from the Gerudo Valley. The princess told me about your arrivals and I set out to escort you back." He blushed a little bit. Oh great. A gerudo boy. Thats all I need. I just hope he isnt like the rest.

"Ok, Max." Everyone mounted back on thier horses and Max was at the front, sharing the horse with Soren. He lead the way all the way gto Gerudo Valley.

It took about 3 hours, but we finally made it to the gate. We dismounted and the guards took our horses to a nearby stable. We got intob the Gerudo Village and I was soon ambushed by a couple gerudo boys.

"Hello there, Princess Lyndsay. How are you?" One of them asked. I smiled at the 3 of them.

"I am doing good. How are you boys doing?" I asked, polietly.

"Better now." The second one said, dreamly. I groaned slightly.

"Well, I must be going now. Good-bye for now." I waved at them and started walking fast to catch up with the others. Max led the way up to the castle doors. We didnt even get inside and the princess rushed out and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey there, Lyndsay! I heard you were coming." She told me, as she let me go.

"Heh, you did, didnt you?" I told her, as I rubbed the back of my neck. She noticed Soren behind me and basically glomped him to the floor. He screamed in terror, while everyone else was laughing.

"Why, hello there, Soren-boo." She cooed. I cringed with disgust.

"Hi, Aliza. Can you please get off of me now?" He asked. She blushed and got up off of him.

"Heh, sorry, Soren. So, what can I do for you guys?" She asked as she led us into the castle.

"We are wondering if you can show us the way to the Mirror of Twilit." I asked as we got into her lounge room.

"Of course I can. Why do you need to go there?" She asked.

"We need to save the world from the Twilit, Aliza." Lyndsay Jr spoke up.

"Oooh. An adventure, eh? Sounds intriguing." She told us. I glared over at my younger self.

"Yes, so are you going to lead us the way or not?" Snake asked, a little impatient. She summoned one of her servants and they brought her a map.

"Here is a map of Gerudo Valley and Gerudo Dessert. The Mirror of Twilit is right in the middle of the dessert. Just head north out of here." She gave me the map and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aliza. Well, we must be going now. Good-bye." We all headed out of the castle and darted to the stable to get our horses. We mounted and started to head north out of the village. We were soon stopped by Max.

"Umm, Princess Lyndsay? I was wondering if I can join you on your adventure. I can help you throught the dessert." I thought for a moment before I nodded my head.

"The more the merrier." He grinned and mounted his own horse. We then set off out of the village, toward the Mirror of Twilit. The adventure had finally begun


	13. The human alarm clock

Talent Show

Ugh, I hate doing this. Lyndsay, you know the drill.

Lyndsay: I sure do! coolkitty1997 does not own anything, but me and the rest of her OC's

Me: Thank you, Lyndsay. Now, in this chapter, Snake and Lyndsay Jr. dont really get along and fight the whole way to the Mirror of Twilit. Read more in... CHAPTER 13!

Chapter 13

I just couldnt take it anymore. Snake and Lyndsay Jr have been babbling and been arguing about the dumbest of things. We all stopped at a waterhole about 10 minutes ago, so our horses could take a little rest. I was about to scream. Max was telling us about the history of the mirror, but it looked like he was getting irritated by Snake and Lyndsay Jr's insentive talking. He had the courage to speak up.

"Do you guys mind shutting your mouth?" They both stopped for a moment, glared at Max, and went right back to talking.

"Lyndsay Jr. Come here." I got up and walked a distance away, with Lyndsay Jr behind me.

"What? I was just in the middle of a debate with Snake about something." I glared at her evily. She shrunk down.

"Lyndsay, you need to be careful about what you say. You could tell them something that I didnt want them to know." I warn her. She rolled her eyes and hmphed.

"What could slip out, Lyndsay? Nothing is wrong in my life. Except for Father being dead." I was shocked.

"What about Mother?" I asked.

"She isnt my Mother. Just a woman to tell me what to do. I want my real mom in my life. Not some fake." I felt the same way at that age. I couldnt really be mad at her. I got down to her eyelevel and looked her in the eyes.

"I know how you feel. I want mom back in my life. Don't worry." She smiled and gave me a big hug. Just as we pulled out of the embrace, I heard something coming towards us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shadow Beasts coming this way! I didnt have time to warn the others so I just pulled out my sword and got into my battle positon.

"Lyndsay, go back to camp." I told her. She only shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. We are fighting together." She drew her sword and got into a battle stance. There were about 4 Shadow Beasts heading this way. Once they got closer, we lunged at them. I sliced through two and Lyndsay Jr. sliced through two.

I was just finishing with my two when I heard Lyndsay Jr. cry out in fear. I turned around to see one of the Shadow Beasts holding her around the neck.

"Let. Her. Go!" I screamed as I lunged at him. The shadow beasts and Lyndsay Jr disappeared before I could kill them. I looked around my surroundings, but couldnt see a trace of them. I ran back to camp and everyone sitting around a fire, which was smart becuase it was getting dark. I was panting heavily as I sat next to Karin and Vickitoria. I was shaking terribly as I put my sword down. Everyone stopped thier conversations and looked at me.

"Lyndsay, what happened to you? Why are you shaking?" Dark asked.

"Shadow beasts. They took Lyndsay Jr." I whispered, almost inaudible. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no. We have to get her back." Karin told us. I nodded. I was still shaking and panting heavily.

"What else is eating at you, Lyndsay?" Snake asked.

"If Medues sent those shadow beasts to kidnap my younger self, then she will most likely kill her. If she kills her, I will also be killed." I told them. There was a hush over the camp.

"This is not good." Kirby muttered.

"What if it wasnt Medues who sent the beasts? What if it was Midna?" Vickitoria asked. I looked over at Wolf Link, who only shrugged his shoulders. I sighed.

"That possiblity is very slim." I told them.

"Well, we were planning to stay for the night. But, Lyndsay, if you want to leave and go to the Mirror of Twilit tonight or we sleep for a couple hours. It's all you." Max told me. I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Lets get some sleep. We all meet here just before the sunrise." Everyone nodded and went into thier tents. I sighed and went into mine, which was shared by Dark, Marth, and I. I knew they would feel uncomfortable if they slept next to each other, so I slept in the middle. I sighed and looked up at the top of the tent.

"What you thinking about, Lyndsay?" Dark asked, as he turned to face me.

"Our lives are never going to be the same after this adventure." I told him. Marth heard and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I chuckled slightly.

"Well, for one, maybe Karin and Roy will finally hook up, maybe Vickitoria and Ike will hook up. And maybe Soren and Ilyanna will move back into the castle. It is all based on this adventure, that only was supposed to be a trip to the beach." They both chuckled.

"Well, you never know. Alot of stuff was said and done on this adventure. Hopefully, the outcome will be good." Dark told me. I smiled slightly.

"You know, this is one hell of a way to spend a birthday." I told them.

"It isnt that bad." Marth told me. I looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" I asked, sarcastially. He chuckled.

"I mean, what if we get to the Twilit and we see your Mother there? That would be great, wouldnt it?" He asked, cautiosly.

"That would be the best birthday present ever." I told them. They both were asleep just minutes after our conversation. I also fell asleep without even knowing it.

I woke up about 4 hours earlier. I crawled out of the tent and stretched. That wasnt half bad. I yawned and sat on one of the tree trunks on the ground. I soon felt my phone vibrate. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. They was alot of muffling in the background.

"Lyndsay, it's Midna." She told me. I immediately woke up and stood.

"Midna? How were you able to call me?" I asked.

"I sent the shadow beasts to get your younger self. I'm sorry I did it, but I had too." She told me, frantically.

"What was the reason?" I asked. No answer.

"Midna? Midna, are you there?" The call then dropped. I mentally cursed myself. At least I know that Lynsay and Midna are safe. But, why would Midna need her.

"Hey everyone, wake up!" I yelled. I heard alot of groaning and they all left thier tents.

"Where's the fire?" Ike asked, tiredly.

"What the hell, Lyndsay." Roy grumped.

"I'm not used to this." Max muttered.

"It's too god damned early." Vicktitoria yawned.

"This better be an emergency." Snake huffed.

"At least we didnt need a alarm clock." Soren complained.

"Whats going on?" Karin asked.

"Is this really nessacary?" Marth groaned.

"I was expecting to get up early, but nor this early." Dark sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you guys are such babies. I just got a phone call from Midna. Her and Lyndsay Jr. are okay."

"Well, at least wr finally have some good news." Vickitoria told us. I nodded. We all started packing up the tents and hitching the up the horses. Everyone and everything was ready to go just as the sun was starting to rise. Everyone mounted thier horses and we started off. As Mario would put it, Lets-a go!


	14. Karin: Life or Death?

Talent Show

Me: ...

Lyndsay: I got this. coolkitty1997 does not own anything!

Me: ...

Lyndsay: Well, in this chapter, we continue our voyage to the Mirror of Twilit!

Chapter 14

A part of me didnt want to continue on. A part of me just wanted to turn around and run home. With every step closer we got to the mirror, the more I wanted to run away from it. We all traveled in silence, not saying a word to each other. I then heard someones phone go off and that made everyone stop in thier place. It was Max's cell.

"Hello?" He asked it. They was alot of yelling and muffling on the other line. Max went pale white.

"Get out of there. Evacuate the village. Hurry." The call then dropped.

"Damn it." He muttered. We all looked at him confused.

"What happened?" I asked him, as we started moving again.

"The twilit. It's nearing the village." He told us, his voice breaking.

"Medues must know that were getting close and is trying to make us turn back." Ike told us. We all nodded.

"Well, she can't scare us that easily." Dark snickered. I then realized something.

"Crap, I have to check in on Zelda and the others." I pulled out my phone and dialed Zelda's number. It rang a while before a very familiar voice answered.

"You know, Lyndsay. We must stop meeting like this." She chuckled. I stopped my horse and balled my hand into a fist.

"Medues. Where is Zelda?" I sneered into the phone. She only snickered.

"The same place Midna is. Locked up in the Twilit Realm. Her and everyone else that wouldn't bow down to me." I was furious.

"I swear to goddess, you better let them go." I growled. Everyone had a look of anger on thier faces.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"I'll kill you." I told her.

"Sure you will, darling. Now, I really must be going. I think this mansion would be a very good castle. Ta-ta dear." She then hung up.

"They have Zelda and the others." I told them. I looked at Link, who was growling menacingly.

"What a fucking bitch!" Karin exclaimed.

"She will die. And I mean it this time!" I yelled.

"Link, run to the top of that dune and tell me if you can see the Mirror of Twilit" He nodded and ran to the top of the sand dune. He started barking wildly and took off down the hill. We all dismounted the horses and ran after Link.

"Sounds like Link found it." Kirby told us, as we continued to run. We got to the top of the dune and saw a huge collesuem-like place. I smiled and ran all the way to it. Everyoe trailed behind me. When we got closer, I could make out the figures of some bulbins. I halted to a stop and pulled out my sword.

"Everyone get ready! We have company." I yelled, as I heard many of them stop in thier tracks. There were about thirty of these little bastards. I sliced, chopped, and stabbed as many as I could. Marth, Roy, Ike, and Dark did the same, Karin used her fire magic, Soren used his wind spells, Vickitoria used her bow and arrow, Link lunged and bit them, and Snake used some explosives. I noticed Max and Kirby slipping past them all and running into the colleseum. I then heard a female scream behind me. I turned around to see an arrow in Karin's left arm. I got angry and sliced through every last bulbin left. Once they were extinguished, I ran over to Karin, who also had a stab wound in her right side. I lied her down carefully.

"Karin! Stay with me." I told her, as her eyes started to droop. Ike and Roy were both by her side.

"I'm... not... going... a-a-anywhere." She replied, weakly. Ike was crying hysterically.

"Karin! You can't leave yet! Don't die, Karin." Everyone else was sobbing quietly. I wasn't even in tears yet. I knew she wasn't going to die. At least, she couldn't die yet.

"Karin, open your eyes. Please, Karin, open your eyes." Roy told her as he put a hand to her cheek. She opened them slightly and smiled.

"I'm here." She told him. I wish I could do something. I then thought of something and jumped up. That's it! That spell. I know a healing spell that Saman gave me!

"I'll be right back. Make sure she doesnt close her eyes." I motioned for Link to follow me. I quickly jumped on his back and we took off toward the horses. Hopefully they were still there.

"C'mon, Link. This is life or death here." He then went as fast as he possibly could and within a minute, we were jumping over the dune. I got off of Link and ran over to my horse. I reached in my satchel ad grabbed my spell book. I ran back over to Link and we both took off, back toward the group.

When we arrived back, Karin and Roy were staring into each others eyes. At least shes still awake. I kneeled next to her and everyone gathered around me.

"What are you doing, Lyndsay?" Soren asked.

"Saman gave me a healing spell years ago and I'm going to use it to heal Karin." I then flipped to the right page and placed me hands on Karin's wounds. She jumped slightly but immediately calmed down. I closed my eyes and started chanting the spell. I chanted it over and over again until my hands started to reveal a orangeish yellow light. Minutes of chanting and good patience, Karin's wounds were healed up. She sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Heh, maybe I should be a little more careful in combat." Everyone was soon snickering and giggling.

"You think?" Vickitoria told her. Karin was soon crushed into a hug by Ike.

"Oh, thank goddesses I didnt lose you. Your too young to die." Karin managed to get out of the embrace and smiled at him.

"I'm not going to die for a very, very long time." We all sighed and turned toward the colleseum.

"Well, here we are." Marth sighed.

"Yup, we are here." Snake replied.

"Once we go in, there aint no going back." Roy told everyone.

"This could be our last day on Earth. Anyone got any last words?" I told everyone. Everyone looked down to the ground and sighed.

"Nope." They all replied in unison.

"Now that right there is bullshit." I giggled.

"Well, I have a feeling we all will survive this." Dark told me.

"Well, I wanted to tell every one of you that I happen to be in love with someone." Everybody's head snapped up and looked at me.

"Who is that?" Dark and Marth asked in unison. I giggled.

"I will tell you if we survive this." I then turned and jogged into the colleseum. There, in the middle of the colleseum, was the Mirror of Twilit. They was also a wall that stood before a staircase and next to the staircase was the mirror. Kirby and Max looked as if they were trying to figure out how to work it. I shook my head and ran towards them.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked as everyone caught up with me.

"We only got one problem." Kirby told us.

"And that would be..?" Vickitoria asked.

"We don't know how to get the damn thing open." Max exclaimed as he scratched his long bunny ears.

"All we need is a spell and only one person knows it. It's.." I stopped midway when I realized something.

"God damn it!" I yelled out.

"What? Who knows it?" Marth asked.

"Zelda. She is the only one. That's why that bitch kidnapped her. I should have saw this coming. Zelda told me before, but I forgot it." I confessed.

"Real smooth, Lyndsay." Snake told me.

"Now what?" Dark asked.

"There has to be someone else that knows that spell. Someone who always goes to the Twilit Realm to visit Midna." That's it! I know who the person is. I pulled out my phone and typed in a number. I put it to my ear and waited about a minute before a sweet voice came on the line.

"Hello?" She asked, sweetly.

"Hey, Fluer. It's Lyndsay. We have a problem."


	15. Dante, your dead!

Talent Show

Me: I hate doing this f****** disclaimer!

Lyndsay: Calm down, coolkitty. I will do it. Coolkitty does not own any song or game or character! Thank you!

Me: Well, in this chapter, we get in touch with Princess Fluer from the Flower Kingdom.

Chapter 15

I was still on the phone with Fluer, trying to convince her to come out to the mirror and saying the spell. Fluer is the princess of Flower Kingdom. That place is so vibrant with colors and emotions, you can never shed a tear of saddness, but of happiness. I just wish Simbodia was like that.

"Wait, did you say that you need me to come to the Mirror of Twilit again?" She asked. I sighed, slightly with annoyance.

"I need you to recite the spell that is supposed to open the mirror, Fluer. So, will you help us out?" I ask. There is an awkward silence. She then sighed slightly over the phone.

"Alright, I'll help you out. But on one condition." She tells me. I groan slightly. I was waiting for this.

"What condition?" I asked, afraid.

"I want to go on with you." She giddies. I mentally started strangling her.

"Alright, you can come. Just hurry." I told her, a little annoyed. She shrieked slightly.

"Thank you, Lyndsay. I'll be there in a few." She then hung up. I closed my phone and faced the group.

"We are about to have another group member." I told them.

"And who might that be?" Ike asks. I sigh.

"Princess Fluer of the Flower Kingdom. If she doesn't come with us, she wont help us. That's practically what she said." I told them as I rolled my eyes. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, what the hell? We need more peoples in our group anyway. What kind of powers and stuff does she have?" Snake asks.

"She's a thuergist. Which means, she can control life spells and creatures. Like, I am a thaumaturge, Soren is a thuergist, and Roy is a pyromancer." I told them. They all nodded. I crossed my arms and leaned againt the wall.

"How the hell is she going to get here in time? The Flower Kingdom is at least an hour away. She can't get here fast enough on horseback or foot. What is she going to do? Fly?" Roy blurted out. I looked at him and gave him a crooked smile.

"Exactly. She has a pet pegasus, remember? You're so stupid, Roy." I muttered the last part. I wish Roy never came along. He is so annoying.

"Shut up, Lyndsay. I didn't know, alright?" He snapped at me.

"Make me." I challenged. This always made me feel better. Whenever I challenged Roy to do something and Soren would always step in the way. It reminded me of when we were kids growing up in the mountains. Roy and I would always trail down the mountain and Soren hated when we did it. He thought that we would get hurt or kidnapped. Which, we never did.

"I'm not dealing with you right now." He grumbled.

"That's cause you know I can kick your ass." Before Roy could object, my phone went off. I answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?" I asked it.

"Hey Lyndsay. It's me again." It was Fluer.

"Hey, Fluer. Are you on your way?" I asked her. She sounded like she was out of breath.

"Well, I was when these stupid Shadow Beasts and Bulbins came out of nowhere and tried to kidnapp me. I was able to get out of there, but Summer flew off and took off to the castle. I am about 15 minutes away. But, of course, I had to wear my long, puffy dress and it will probably take a little longer." She explained to me. I sighed.

"I'll come and get you. Just stay where you are, okay?" I told her.

"I will." I then hung up.

"I have to go get Fluer. She was attacked by some Bulbins and Shadow Beasts and lost Summer. I have to go and get her." I told them. I ran out of the colleseum and ran to the horses. I mounted one of them and headed East of Gerudo Dessert.

Indeed, 15 minutes later, I was someone waving at me. The person had long blonde hair, peach colored skin, and emerald green eyes. Her dress was a whole bunch of vibrant colors. I pulled up next to her and got off the horse. She then crushed me into a hug.

"I think those things are coming back. I heard them wailing not to long ago. We need to get out of here." She told me, franctically. I saw in the distance a whole bunch of figures coming towards us.

"Get on the horse and go to the mirror. I'll hold them off." I ordered.

"I can't leave you here. You need to come with." She told me. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. Just go and open the mirror. I'll catch up." I drew out my sword and got into my battle stance. I heard Fluer mounting the horse and taking off.

"Come and get me, you motherfucking bitches!" I screamed as I lunged at all of them. I sliced through almost all of them, but they just kept coming back. My body couldn't take it anymore. I felt like giving up and running to the colleseum. While in my thoughts, something wacked my upside my head and I felt myself lose consiosness. The last thing I remember was the Shadow Beasts looming over me, than complete blackness.

Fluer POV

I kept going and going and never looked back. I wanted to turn this horse around and help her out. I finally got to the colleseum and jumped off the horse and ran in. The minute I got in, I was ambushed by everyone.

"Fluer! Where's Lyndsay?" Soren asked me.

"We were attacked by more Shadow Beasts and she told me to come and warn you." I told them, almost in a whisper.

"And you just left her there?" Roy bellowed. I flinched slightly.

"I tried to stay but she urged me to go. I don't think anything bad has happened to her." I reassured them. Karin took out her phone and dialed Lyndsay's number. She put it on speaker and it rang for a few seconds before a very husky and deep voice answered.

"Hello?" The mysterious person asked.

"Who is this?" Karin asked. The person chuckled.

"This is Dante. Who might this be?" He asked, huskly.

"Dante. What the fuck did you do to Lyndsay?" Soren hissed.

"Nothing. Yet. Medues wants her alive and I'm fulfilling my promise." He chuckled.

"You better let her go or I swear." Marth threatened. Dante only snickered.

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you." Dark finished. I then heard some moaning and groaning in the background.

"Ahh, look whos up?" I heard Dante say.

"What the fuck?" We heard the person say. It was Lyndsay!

"Lyndsay! Are you there?" I asked.

"Oh, you want to speak to Lyndsay? Well, here she is." There was slight movement then nothing.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Oh, thank goddess your okay Lyndsay. What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I got walloped over the head with something and blacked out. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just get into the Twilit Realm and free Midna and the others." She told us.

"But we have to worry about you Lyndsay. Were your older brothers." Soren told her. She only giggled.

"Of course." Then, it clicked.

"That bastard hung up." Vickitoria exclaimed.

"At least we know shes okay." Snake told us.

"Yeah. Know, Fluer? Would you do the honors?" Max asked, royally. I giggled.

"Of course." I walked up to the mirror and place a hand over it. I closed my eyes and chanted a spell. I chanted it over and over again until the Earth started trembling. When the trembling stopped, I opened my eyes and the Mirror of Twilit was leading into the realm. I jumped up and down with joy.

"Alright everyone. Let's get in there and whoop some shadow ass!" I exclaimed as I bounded to the top of the staircase. Once I matieralized and rematieralized in the realm, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Twilit Realm seemed darker and gloomlier than usual. It mademe shiver. Once everyone was through, we started to make our way to the castle. Hopefully, everyone was well. And alive.


	16. Pokemon? FTW!

Talent Show

Lyndsay: Oh, yay! Another chapter!

Me: Yeah, whoopie. *rolls eyes* Just do the disclaimer.

Lyndsay: Okie Dokie! Coolkitty does not own any game, character, or song! :D

Me: Ok, in this chapter, the group ventures into the twilit realm, all but one person: Lyndsay!

Chapter 16

"So, what do we do now?" Snake asked. I just shrugged. If only Lyndsay was her.

"I don't know. Lyndsay isn't here and she had a plan." Marth tells them.

"Well, we need to go to the castle and look there." I tell them. They all nodded and we start walking down a steep hill. The twilit was a very beautiful place. The sky was colors of blue, purple and black. The air was so crisp and clear. Twilit Buds bloomed everywhere. But, not today. Darkness loomed everywhere. Everything was either dead or dying. I shivered and continued walking. Once we got down the hill, it was clear that the castle had been taken over. The cause of all of this darkness is from that castle.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Karin asked.

"Sure am." Snake said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on." Dark said, as he drew out his sword.

"I've been waiting for this day." Marth chuckled, as he drew out Falchion.

"Let's do this!" Vickitoria said, as she drew her bow and arrow.

"I was born ready." Max told us, as he fist pumped the air.

"Let's get this over with." Soren smiled.

"Let's save the world." Roy said, as he drew out his sword.

"Count me in!" I exclaimed as I got out my spell book.

"I'm ready for anything." Ike snickered, as he drew out Ragnell

"Oh, yeah! A real battle." Kirby exclaimed.

"Bark, bark!" Link cried.

"Alright. Let's go!" Karin told us. Before we could go anywhere, I felt cold all of a sudden. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Then, there was a blue light hovering in the air.

"What is that?" I asked. The blue light was slowly transforming into a person. Once the person was full materialized, she smiled at us.

"I take it I have the right group." She giggled. Everyone just stared at her in utter confusion. I didn't. My mouth dropped.

"Shiva!" I cried out.

"Why, hello there Fluer. Long time no see." She told me.

"Fluer, who is this woman?" Snake asked.

"This is the goddess of Ice, Shiva." I introduced.

"You're Lyndsay's mom, aren't you?" Roy and Soren asked in unison.

"Yes I am. And I take it you are Roy and Soren, correct?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Hmm, Lyndsay was right about both of you." She giggled loudly. Roy and Soren looked at each other and back to her.

"Why are you here, Shiva?" Karin asked.

"I'm here to help rescue everyone. I heard and saw Lyndsay being kidnapped and I came to help. I haven't been much involved in her life and I might as well help this time. May I know who all of you are?" She asked.

"I'm Vickitoria."

"Sup? I'm Snake."

"I'm Ike. Nice to meet you."

"My names Kirby."

"Hi there! I'm Max."

"I'm Marth."

"And I'm Dark. And the dog over there is Link." Shiva kept eyeing Dark and Marth.

"So you guys are Dark and Marth. I have heard a lot about you." Dark and Marth looked confused.

"How?" Marth asked.

"How else." She told them. Before anyone could say anything, there was a terrible scream coming from the castle. Everyone pivoted to turn toward the castle. There, in the front, was Dante and Lyndsay. From the looks of it, Dante had a knife against Lyndsay's neck.

"Lyndsay!" Everyone yelled as we ran toward the castle. We were about 10 feet away when we stopped.

"Let her go, Dante" Shiva hissed. Dante only snickered.

"M-M-Mother?" Lyndsay croaked.

"Oh, look. Mother Dearest is here to rescue her baby girl? I don't think so." Dante told her.

"Let her go, Dante." Shiva growled, with more menace. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Twilit Birds coming at us.

"Look out!" I screamed as I ducked. Everyone mimicked me.

"Something is happening. Medues must be doing a spell or something." I told them.

"You damn sure of it. I won't be killing Lyndsay. Medues will. Even though I will most likely enjoy killing her myself, it's fine to watch her die." Dante told us. I balled my fist and was boiling with rage.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GODDESS, YOU BETTER LET HER GO! OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone, including Dante, jumped back. I grabbed Roy's sword and charged after him. He let Lyndsay go and ran back into the castle. The castle doors closed with a thud. I was panting and out of breath.

"Wimp!" I yelled at the doors. I was soon crushed into a hug. I looked to see who it was and it was Lyndsay. I smiled and calmed down.

"Thank you, Fluer! You practically saved my life." Lyndsay told me after we finished hugging. I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed a little bit.

"Heh, thanks."

Lyndsay POV

I can't believe how brave and angry Fluer was. I hope I never see that side of her ever again. After I thanked her one more time, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind Fluer to see everyone standing there.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They all nodded towards me. I looked behind the crowd and saw my mom. I ran past everyone and basically glomped her.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart." She greeted me.

"Hello, mother." I greeted back. We both got back on our feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She giggled.

"Well, I heard you were kidnapped and I came here as soon as I could."

"That makes sense." I chuckled.

"I don't mean to interfere here, but what was Dante talking about?" Dark asked. I hitched my breath and looked down.

"Medues needs me dead because I am basically the key to the Underworld. Years ago, Medues invaded Simbodia for the second time in less than 3 months and tried to kill me again. I was able to beat her and send back into the Underworld, along with everything else evil in the world. At the gates that lead into the Underworld, I casted a spell. A spell that know, but me, knows. After I casted the spell and left, Medues was furious. She somehow escaped from the Underworld and started causing devastation on land, towns, and villages. She started out on small kingdoms, then moved up gradually and slowly. She hoped not to get caught. That was until she came here and overthrew Midna and took place as queen. If she is able to kill me, the spell will be broken and practically all hell will be unleashed." I explained to all of them. They all looked dumbstruck.

"Then she's probably going to be pissed because Dante let you escape." Marth told me. I sighed.

"True." I told them.

"What else is it, Lyndsay?" Soren asked. He could read my like an open book.

"I wanna fight her again. Back in SImbodia." I confessed.

"WHAT?" They all yelled. I blushed and put my head down.

"Are you mad? You will risk everyones lives just for that?" Roy told me.

"That's not it. Simbodia is the only place I can defeat her at. The coldness of it weakens her and makes her vulnerable. I can do it." I told them.

"Then, I will stand by you through it all." Mother said, as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Alright! Who else is with me?" I asked, loudly.

"We're in!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Alright, we need to form armies. Everyone, right now, get in touch with your homelands and recruit army members." Karin, Marth, Fluer, Snake, and I were on the phone in seconds.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said.

"Hello, Ether. I have a huge favor to ask." I asked her.

"What might that be, dear?" She asked. I sighed.

"I need you to recruit the Simbodian army and prepare for my arrival." I told her.

"Yes, mam." She then hung up and I closed my phone. I faced everyone and nodded.

"Simbodia is preparing for war." I told them.

"Flower Kingdom has been waiting for something like this." Fluer told me.

"The Crimean army is on their way." Karin told me.

"I called my command and they will be." Snake informed me.

"The Altean army is also coming." Marth told me. I sighed in relief. My phone then went off again.

"Hello?" I asked it.

"Dear, if you would please, can you come into the castle?" It was Medues.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I asked her.

"It's not for me. It's for Sinnata." My heart sunk about 10 miles. I knew I would see her again.

"Tell her she can go fuck off." I sneered. Everyone turned and stared at me.

"I don't think that's appropriate right now. She is sorta mad right now." Medues told me.

"Wait a minute. I get it. It's not you that wants to free the Underworld. It's Sinnata." It all made perfect sense.

"Just please get in here." Medues told me, impatiently.

"Tell her to come out here." I told her. They was silence then a click. I closed my phone.

"I knew it! I knew it was her." I exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Ike asked me.

"Sinnata. She's the one that wants to free the Underworld, not Medues." I told them. I then realized something.

"We need to get out of here! NOW." I told them.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"Sinnata is coming out here."

"RUN!" Karin yelled. We all ran full speed toward the mirror. Just as we got to the steep hill, we heard screaming coming from the castle.

"LYNDSAY TENNAKA! I WILL KILL YOU! IF IT'S A WAR YOU WANT, THEN A WAR IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET!" I heard. We all jumped through the mirror and collapsed on one another in the sand.

"Man, what the hell is her problem?" Snake asked as he dusted himself off.

"She heard about the war. She declared war on me. Which means." I smiled at all of them.

"The war has just begun." Vickitoria and Karin chuckled.

"Exactly." I realized I needed a faster way to get to Simbodia. I didn't want to ask mom because it was too much power. I then remembered my Suicune necklace.

"How are we going to get to Simbodia quick enough to prepare ourselves?" Ike asked, as if reading my mind.

"Suicune." I told them. Roy and Soren felt around their necks and also found their necklaces. Roy had Entei and Soren and Raikou. Just like I had an Articuno bracelet, Roy had a Moltres ring, and Soren had a Zapdos pendant.

"We can summon all three and get there in time. I can summon Articuno and Suicune, Roy can summon Entei and Moltres, and Soren and summon Zapdos and Raikou." Everyone nodded. The three of us lined up in a row and clutched the necklace. We bowed our heads down and started chanting a different spell, one for each beast. There was soon a couple of roars and squawks coming from the distance. We put our heads up and I could see Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres coming this way. The three of us ran out of the coliseum and collided with our dear pets.

"Hi there, Suicune and Articuno. It's been a while." I giggled.

"Suicune Suicune!" Suicune exclaimed as she nuzzled in my neck.

"Cuno!" Articuno greeted me.

"Same goes for you Raikou and Zapdos." Soren told them. Raikou soon pounced on Soren and started licking his face like a dog.

"Raikou!" Raikou exclaimed in happiness. Soren pushed him off and petted his fur.

"Zapdos Zapdos!" Zapdos purred as Soren petted him.

"Entei and Moltres! How have you guys been doing?" Roy asked.

"Entei!" Entei responded as Roy hugged him.

"Moltres!" Moltres exclaimed. After we were done petting our animals, we stood up to face everyone.

"Ok, here's how its going to work: Marth and I will ride on Suicune, Dark and Snake will ride on Articuno, Soren and Kirby will ride on Raikou, Vickitoria and Ike will ride on Zapdos, Roy and Karin will ride on Entei, and mom and Fluer will ride on Moltres. Any questions?" I asked. No one moved a muscle.

"Alright everyone. Mount your animal and lets get ready to go." Once everyone mounted on, I got on Suicune and scratched behind her ear.

"We need to go fast, ok Suicune?" I asked.

"Sui!" She responded. The birds took to the air and we all charged north, toward the Forbidden Mountains, where Simbodia was waiting for me.


	17. The theme of the name Talent Show

Talent Show

Lyndsay: It's about time you made another chapter!

Me: Don't tempt me, Lyndsay

Lyndsay: coolkitty1997 does not own any game or character or song!

Me: Oh, and someone dies in this chapter.

Lyndsay: WHHAAATT?

Chapter 17

We all started scaling the Forbidden Mountains and got up to Simbodia in no time flat. Luckily, Simbodia was still on her feet. I jumped off of Suicune and ran full speed to the castle. I busted through the doors and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"ETHER!" I screamed. Everyone soon piled in behind me. Ether came running to my aid.

"Princess Lyndsay! The men are ready for battle." She informed me.

"I need you to evacuate Simbodia. I can't risk any of the citizens getting hurt." She nodded and ran off. I turned toward everyone.

"We need to prepare for battle." They all nodded and I brought them to the armory room.

"Luna and Candy!" I called. Two girls suddenly appeared and came up to me.

"Yes, your majesty?" A blue haired girl asked me.

"Luna, I need the both of you to help my friends find the right armor. I will be back in a moment." I scurried out of the room and made my way to my room. I shut the door and went to my closet. I pulled out my white battle armor and my white cape. I also took out my sapphire shield. I quickly changed. I braided my hair in one long braid and put my cape on, as well as my shield. I grabbed my sword and went downstairs. Ike, Karin, Vickitoria, Marth, Dark, Mother, Snake, Kirby, Wolf Link, and Fluer were all in some type of battle armor.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded. One of my servants came rushing in and looked frightened.

"Your majesty! Enemy troops are scaling the mountain as we speak." We all ran out of castle and I could see Sinnata and her army. She was on a midnight horse. I mounted on Suicune and the Simbodian army formed up and drew out their weapons and got ready for battle.

"So, it was you all along, huh Sinnata?" I yelled. She laughed evilly.

"Of course, Lyndsay. I was just using Medues to help with the conquering. I knew I shouldn't have let her try and kidnap you." Sinnata told me.

"That's my mother your talking about, you cold hearted bitch!" Vickitoria yelled. Sinnata smirked slightly.

"Well, your mother is a pathetic, worthless soul." Vickitoria was about to lose it, but Karin was able to restrain her. Mom got off of her Pegasus and walked up to the front.

"Sinnata, your not mad at Lyndsay." She told her. Sinnata's face fell hard.

"Shiva. Long time no see." She growled.

"I know who your really mad at. Your mad at me." Everyone gasped slightly.

"Who wouldn't be mad at the person who casted me into hell? You had no right, Shiva." Sinnata sneered.

"I understand your anger. I had to do it, Sinnata. You were hurting innocent people." Sinnata gasped. I soon felt pain in my side again and shrieked in pain. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Marth ran to my side.

"Lyndsay, what's wrong?" He asked. I glared at Sinnata.

"She's doing something to me." I whispered. Another evil smirk stretched across Sinnata's face.

"Tell them the truth, Lyndsay. Tell them who really killed those innocent people." Sinnata said, loudly. Everyone gasped and turned to face me.

"I killed those people." I confessed.

"Lyndsay!" Mom cried out.

"Why would you do that, Lyndsay?" Fluer asked me.

"Yes, Lyndsay. Why would you do that?" Sinnata pushed. I was losing it. Fast.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS BEING CONTROLLED. MY BODY HAD A MIND OF IT'S OWN! YOU WERE A WITNESS THERE, SINNATA!" I screamed. I grabbed my sword and charged after her. She jumped off of her horse and we met sword with sword. Both armies attacked one another. The war had just begun.

There were dead corpses piling faster than a snowfall. Most of them were the Underworld solders. I sliced and stabbed through the solders like crazy. I then saw a glimpse of pink out of the corner of my eye. It was Kirby. Sinnata had pierced her sword through him.

"KIRBY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran over and picked up Kirby. He had a smile on his face.

"I think this is a good way to die, Lyndsay." He told me, weakly.

"Don't go, Kirby. You can't die yet." I sobbed. His eyes slowly closed and his smile faded. Kirby was dead. I gently put him down and picked up my sword. I turned around to face Sinnata, who was snickering at me.

"Must be hard to watch a close friend taken from you like that." She told me, her voice dripping with poison. I charged after her and sliced her shoulder. She jumped back and clutched her bloody shoulder. I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword.

"Bitch!" She cried in pain. I then felt this adrenaline pumping through my veins. I dropped my sword, which made a loud metal sound as it hit the ground. Silence spread through the town. I started panting heavily and sweating excessively. What the hell is happening? My body soon started changing. I could feel my bones readjusting myself. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I could see people trying to get to me, but they looked frightened. I got down to my knees.

"What the hell is happening to her?" I could hear someone say. It sounded like Snake.

"I don't know." That was my mother. When I attempted to scream again, this loud growl escaped my throat. My vision was soon turning from color to black and white. My hands turned into paws, my teeth became sharper, my skin was slowly turning into fur, and my nose turned into a snout. Once I was fully transformed, I stood tall and towered over everyone and everything. I stood about 9 feet on all fours. I looked around my

surroundings and every soldier had their weapon pointed at me. I let a deep purr exit my throat and Link came bounding up to me. He was about 4 feet on all fours.

"Link, what the hell happened to me?" I asked him. No one else could understand a word I was saying.

"Something in your blood made you this way. You either morphed into a wolf because you are related to a laguz or something else we don't know about." He told me. I turned toward Sinnata, who was shaking with fear. I growled angrily at her and started advancing She moved backwards slowly.

"Lyndsay, let's be reasonable here." She pleaded. Link and I kept going at her. She was basically backing into her own fate.

"What are we going to do, Lyndsay?" Link asked me. I smirked and looked at him.

"Pounce." I sprung off my back legs and landed about 3 feet away from her. The sudden surprise made her lose her balance and thus making her falling backwards off the cliff. Her scream echoed throughout the mountains and ended in a silent moment. I nudged Link with my head and winked at him. He nodded and tried to pounce on my back. I jumped back and he landed on the ground with a thud. I rolled my eyes and looked over at everyone. I walked over, with Link at my side. Mother was the only one brave enough to walk up to me. She petted leg and I nudged her slightly with my head.

"This isn't permanent, Lyndsay. It is temporary." She reassured me. I sighed slightly. Marth walked up next I kneeled down to his eye level. He smiled at me and petted my cheek area. I rested my head in his hand. He chuckled softly.

"Lyndsay, I have a confession to make." He whispered so only the both of us would hear. My ears perked up slightly.

"I'm in love with you, Lyndsay. I just can't believe it took all of this just to confess that to you." He told me. I smiled and licked his cheek. He stumbled back and eyed me. There was soon a flash of light and I was back to my normal self. I then realized something tragic. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a little puffball, lying in a small pool of blood. I ran over to Kirby and picked him up.

"Oh, Kirby." I whispered. Everyone circled Kirby and I as I started crying hysterically. Marth embraced me slightly and I clung to his tunic. Someone took Kirby from my arms. I looked to see who it was and it was Fluer.

"Let me see what I can do." She told us. Everyone waited as Fluer closed her eyes and put a hand on Kirby's head. She chanted one of her healing spells and her hand let out a strange yellow light. After about 3 minutes of chanting, Kirby started to stir.

"Oh my god! He's back from the dead!" Snake exclaimed. Kirby jumped out of Fluer's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, everyone! What all did I miss?" He asked, cheerily.

"Oh, not much. Except Lyndsay turned into a wolf." Ike told him.

"Ahhh man. I missed all of the good stuff." He pouted. I giggled loudly. I stood up and went over to Suicune, with someone trailing behind me.

"Lyndsay, did you understand any of what I said when you were a wolf?" Marth asked me, as I petted Suicune. I smiled to myself.

"Of course I did, Marth. Every word." I whispered. He blushed slightly.

"Look, Lyndsay. I would totally understand if-" He was cut off when I kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but eased into it. I could feel his fingers stroking my hair. I broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Marth. Always and forever." I told him. He kissed me again, but with a little bit more force. I wound my arms around his neck and his hands were resting on my hips. We broke the kiss and embraced each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and I saw some things that I knew were destined to happen. Roy and Karin were both in a tight embrace and smiling and Ike and Vickitoria looked as if they were having a tongue war. I giggled at this sight. Max and Kirby were covering their eyes from all of this. Snake, Fluer, Soren, Roy, and mom were smiling also. I looked over at Link and he was finally back into his human self. I looked at Marth, who had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Lyndsay, this is the year where you can finally take a husband, right?" He asked. I liked where this was going.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He grabbed both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Lyndsay Tennaka, will you marry me?" He asked. I felt like jumping up and down like crazy. Instead, I started smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, Marth. Yes, yes, yes, YES!" I cried out. He hugged me and swung me around. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Roy asked. I was able to calm down enough to tell them.

"I'm getting married, Roy!" I exclaimed, happily. He smiled hugely.

"That's wonderful, Lyndsay!" Soren and Roy cried out. I giggled loudly. Marth was still as red as a tomato. Mother came up and gave me a tight hug.

"Congratulations, dear." She told me. I wondered where Dark was. I think he disappeared somewhere. After all of the hugging and the congrats, I looked around and saw Dark, standing at the cliff top. I walked by next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled at me.

"Congrats on you and Marth. I saw this coming." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Just by the way he looks at you, Lyndsay. You can tell he loves you." I blushed a little bit.

"Will you support me?" I asked him. He looked at me with confusion.

"Your one of my closets friends. Maybe a little TOO close, but you get my drift." I told him.

"That's true." I gave him a little buddy hug and we walked back to the group. We all smiled at each other.

"You know, I was starting to think this whole thing was one great big talent show." I said.

"A talent show? How come?" Marth asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"We were all trying to out do each other and become the very best. There were so many rounds and obstacles in the way, but we pushed through. When we got to the final act, we all realized that if we worked together, we will come out on top. And that's exactly what happened these last few days. A talent show."

The End


End file.
